Problemas separados
by SwanqueenBeastie
Summary: En esta historia Emma y Regina estan divorciadas desde hace poco, Henry es un adolescente intentando volar del nido y a la vez intenta que sus madres vuelvan a amarse. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Conseguirá la Reina Malvada hacerse de nuevo con el corazón de su Salvadora?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este es la primera vez que decido compartir mi imaginación con vosotros. Algunos me conoceréis como la pesada tblledobones, pero decidí cambiarme el nombre porque mi etapa de Bones quedó un poco atrás (lo siento MiniBrenn) **

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a mi Noe y a mis AngryEvilRegals, que sin ellas no me habría animado a escribirlo. Y ya, ahora sí, me dejo de tonterías. **

**Esta historia está situada dos años después de la vuelta de Emma y Snow del bosque encantado, cuando se encuentran con Mulan y Aurora por primera vez.**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis muuuchos reviwes. Un beso y a leer.**

* * *

**Problemas separados**

Capítulo 1

El Bug amarillo de Emma aparcó en el 108 de Muffin Street. Pasaban un par de minutos de las diez y llegaban tarde. Otra vez.

-¡Venga, venga! –apuró Emma a su hijo para que saliera del coche –Si llegamos tarde otra vez, nos mata.

-Habla por ti –el chico empezó a reír mientras bajaba con serenidad del coche, observando a su madre mover las piernas con nerviosismo desde la puerta de la verja de la mansión –A mí desde que os divorciasteis, casi ni me riñe –apuntó orgulloso con una sonrisa –así que a quien va a colgar de la pared va a ser a ti. –el chico empieza a andar despacio hacia la mansión de su otra madre soltando varias carcajadas divertidas.

-¡Henry! –dijo Emma irritada –Venga, hazlo por mí, date prisa, por favor –le puso cara de ruego –Venga, y repetiremos lo del cine sin que tu madre se entere, pero date prisa, por lo que más quieras..

-Vale…-el chico aceleró el paso llegando a la altura de su otra madre mientras la puerta principal de la mansión se acercaba cada vez más –pero que sepas que lo hago por mamá, no por ti. No quiero que se pase otra semana refunfuñando de ti y llorando…

-¿Cómo dices? –lo paró cogiéndolo del brazo para que lo mirara, ya sobre el escalón que daba al pequeño porche del hogar.

-Nada…no debí decir eso –el chico se sonrojó notablemente –Y tú vas a hacer como si no hubieras escuchado nada, ¿de acuerdo? –rogó a la rubia terriblemente asustado.

-Muy bien… -su cara se endulzó y llamó al timbre. En menos de diez segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la deslumbrante alcaldesa vestida con un vestido ceñido y precioso, con unos tacones y con el teléfono en la mano.

-¡Ai por dios que alivio..! –depositó mil besos en el rostro de su hijo –Usted y su insana costumbre de impuntualidad, me había preocupado ¿sabe?

-Lo siento, estábamos aquí en la puerta despidiéndonos –la rubia bajó la mirada, tenía ya casi los 30 años, pero seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña a veces. Se volvió triste por un momento, Regina había vuelto a su etapa de formalismo llamándola "señorita Swan" después de haber estado dos años casadas, eso le partía el corazón.

-Henry cariño, sube a tu habitación y prepárate el baño. Luego cenaremos.. –su tono dulce apareció para hablar a su hijo, guardando la frialdad de nuevo para la sheriff.

-Mm… Mamá, es que…ya hemos cenado –el chico miró a sus madres alternativamente, y lo que vio en los ojos de una de sus madres no le gustó nada, debía huir, por lo que corrió y subió las escaleras, con la mochila en los hombros, de dos en dos.

Regina esperó impaciente, rodando su anillo, como cada vez que se ponía ansiosa, a que la puerta de la habitación de Henry se cerrase, y entonces sus ojos ardieron de rabia mirando esta vez hacía la rubia.

-¿Pero y usted que piensa que está haciendo? –dio un par de pasos invadiendo el espacio personal de Emma -¿Vamos a jugar a eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Cree que no se lo que está haciendo? –acusó Regina enfadada –No pienso entrar en eso señorita Swan –su voz se relajó, dejando a la luz la serenidad de política de la mujer –Si usted piensa que voy a dejarla ser la mamá buena para que a mi me toque ser la mamá mala, está usted muy equivocada… -su voz se mantuvo relajada, pero sus ojos acusadores junto con su dedo índice apuntaban a Emma.

-¿Pe-Pero y que he hecho yo ahora? –dijo Emma con la boca entreabierta –Si solo lo he llevado a comer…creía que tu ibas a cenar, porque siempre cenas a las nueve y media y como se hacía tarde, hemos cenado yo…

-¡Cállese! –dijo interrumpiéndola –No es por la cena, ni por el hecho de que hayan llegado tarde, señorita Swan. Ambos desprenden un olor muy particular, que créame que después de dos años de convivencia, he aprendido a diferenciar muy bien; palomitas, gaseosa, y azúcar, venís del cine –dijo pronunciando el final un poco ahogada.

Emma se quedó paralizada, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta? Se habían comido un chicle de menta para que no se notara el olor, su ex mujer era un hacha desvelando misterios, pero no le hacían tanta gracia cuando se trataban de sus misterios.

-Así que, claro, usted lo lleva al cine y le deja comer hamburguesas –dijo con una sonrisa fingida, sabia que habían cenado eso –mientras que cuando llega aquí yo le hago hacer deberes y comer verduras. Se está preparando muy bien ¿verdad?

-Regina…lo siento, pero no te sigo, ¿prepararme para que?

-¡No me venga con estas Swan! –Regina rugía cada vez que su boca se abría para dirigirse a Emma –Sabe perfectamente, igual que yo, que el año que viene Henry cumple los 15 años y podrá elegir con quien quedarse, y usted solo quiere quedarse la custodia –dijo enfadada y dolida a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Regina por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo iba a hacerte eso? Sé que Henry es la luz de tu vida, no te lo quitaría por nada de este mundo, sé que lo quieres.

Regina sin tener palabras que decir se rodó el anillo un par de veces más hasta que decidió cerrar la puerta sin dirigirle palabra a la rubia; dejándola allí de pié junto a la puerta cerrada.

"¡Mierda!" pensó Emma. Ya estábamos otra vez cómo al principio, cómo la primera vez que llegó a Storybrook sin saber prácticamente ni quien era, ya estaban de nuevo tratándose cómo si fueran desconocidas, y eso a Emma le empequeñecía el corazón.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento depositando las llaves en el cenicero de cristal que tenía sobre el mueble. Anduvo a oscuras hasta que sus piernas toparon con el sofá y se sentó dejándose caer. Estiró la mano y sacó un vaso de cristal y una botella de Jack Daniels de la pequeña nevera que mantenía al lado del sofá conteniendo simplemente eso. Se sirvió líquido con un hielo y volvió a guardar el licor.

Beberse un vaso de alcohol antes de acostarse se había convertido en una costumbre desde que Regina y ella se habían divorciado. Y no pasaba ni una noche que no llorara, que no se retorciera en el sofá dándose golpes en la cabeza mientras escuchaba clásicos del rock en voz muy baja, maldiciéndose momento tras momento por ser como era, por hacer lo que hizo y por haber seguido a Regina aquella noche de tormenta donde toda su relación, la que tanto costó de formarse, se desmoronara junto a un simple estallido del viento.

x_SQ_x

Regina cerró la puerta de su habitación después de haberse despedido de Henry. Su hijo estaba creciendo, y ella era consciente de ello, aun que no tenía aun aceptado que se fuera despegando de ella. Todos esos gritos cada vez que entraba en su habitación, la restricción de los besos y los abrazos cada vez creía más y a ella la dejaba en un segundo plano, después de sus amigos, sus abuelos, y después de Emma.

Emma era la divertida, claro, ¿cómo no? ¿Cómo iba a ser ella la divertida de la familia? ¿Cómo iba a ser ella la mejor amiga de su hijo si ella siempre había sido lo mismo? Ella siempre había sido la Reina Malvada.

Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su cuerpo se resbalaba por la puerta hasta chocar contra el suelo enmoquetado. Hundió la cara entre sus manos mientras su mente le mostraba su vida de hacía más de treinta años, su vida durante los 28 años congelados en Storybrook, los años en los que se había sentido la persona más feliz del mundo y finalmente, su vida actual. Esa vida que se resumía en su hijo, la alcaldía y su hijo de nuevo; sumándole de nuevo ese dolor que creía haber olvidado mientras Emma la sostenía entre sus brazos y sus labios.

Intentaba siempre hacer lo mejor para él, mientras que él solo hacía que alejarse de ella cada vez más. Se mostraba bien e impasible por fuera, pero por dentro era una bomba, una bomba que solo le explotaba a ella, y cada vez que lo hacía, la hundía en un agujero, cavando su propia tumba.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os gusta en un rato os subo el segundo capítulo.

Si no, ya nos leeremos mañana. Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo dejándoos el segundo capítulo.

Antes de eso voy a contestaros a los reviews que me dejasteis porque hay algunos como el de **pauhr22** que me han echo verdadera gracia (espero que esas sospechas que dices que tienes las compartas conmigo en algún momento) .

**Ebro-Parrilla: **yo también soy de las que piensan que ellas son EndGame, pero mi historia debía empezar así, ya verás porque cuando te adentres un poco más en la historia.

**Evil Targaryen** :sigo dándote las gracias por todo y or el rw, sabes la ilusión que me hace xD

Por último quería aclararle a **Raquel Emanuele **; a ver, el divorcio era necesario para darle vida a la historia, como le dije a Coco arriba, y tengo que hacerte el spoiler de que esta vez la culpable de todo no ha sido Emma, no se divoraciaron por algo que hizo Emma, esta vez es cosa de nuestra Gina. Por último; en esta etapa del tiempo Graham ya esta muerto, aun que te digo que más de una vez he pensado en ponerlo, pero no puedo revivir a los muertos, Neal si aparecerá seguramente, aun que aún no lo he nitroducido, y Hook...no se si traerlo para incordiar un poco más a Regina, supongo que si.

Ahora ya sí, besos y a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado cinco días, era viernes, entraba el fin de semana de nuevo, y este era el fin de semana de Regina, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Se levantó de la cama con serenidad, aún era pronto, tenía tiempo, por lo que se arregló y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Lo tenía todo preparado y subió a la primera habitación del pasillo para despertar a Henry para ir a clase.

La puerta se abrió dulcemente mientras Regina asomaba su cara, sonriente de verlo aún dormir. Se aproximó con un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Acarició su mejilla y arregló su pelo, mientras lo llamaba en voz baja con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Henry cariño, venga despierta, ya son las ocho, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a clase –vio como abría un ojo y fruncía el labio, rasgo que había sacado de ella - ¿Qué pasa hijo? –dijo ella aumentando su sonrisa al ver su gesto.

- Tenía el despertador programado mamá... –dijo señalando la mesilla de noche, y entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar y a emitir sonido -¿Lo ves? No hace falta que me despiertes ya… No tengo tres años… –dijo apagando el móvil y levantándose de la cama dejándola a ella allí sentada. –Y ahora, por favor –se acercó hasta llegar delante de ella y la cogió del brazo –sal que me voy a cambiar… -la llevó hasta la puerta y la cerró.

-¡Tienes el desayuno sobre la encimera! ¿Vale cariño? –le informó Regina levantando su voz desde detrás de la puerta –Mamá se tiene que ir a la alcaldía, nos vemos esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Acuérdate de ir a comer con los abuelos y por favor, vuelve pronto a casa, que tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche. Te quiero. –no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que giró en sus talones y bajó la escalinata con el bolso y las llaves del coche en la mano, poniéndose las gafas de sol al salir por la puerta.

x_SQ_x

Emma se levantó de la cama, como cada día desde que había empezado la semana, devastada. El hecho de que Regina aún llevara su anillo de boda, y el anillo de pedida en su mano la estaba haciendo pensar, ¿la seguiría queriendo tanto como ella la seguía queriendo a ella? Y si así era, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a perdonar y volverlo a intentar? La respuesta era aún un tanto confusa, su mente le pedía serenidad, no debía volver a pasar el mismo mal trago, de nuevo; pero su corazón se lanzaba a un acantilado cada vez que Regina la miraba, la llamaba o incluso cuando la amenazaba, en el fondo eso la seguía excitando y lo seguiría haciendo, porque era de su Regina de quien estábamos hablando.

Su cuerpo se zarandeaba por el apartamento mientras se ponía los pantalones dando pequeños saltitos, mientras desayunaba y sus ojos se cerraban momentáneamente.

Desde que Storybrook estaba libre de villanos de cuentos mágicos, no había muchos problemas de los que un sheriff debería hacerse cargo, por lo que las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Emma, sentada en la silla jugando a los dardos sola, excepto cuando su madre o Ruby pasaban para dejarle la comida y mantener una pequeña conversación con ella.

Estaba en la mirada fija sobre la pared pensando otra vez en lo mismo, cuándo una voz la distrajo de su pensamiento haciéndola mirar hacia la puerta.

-¡Emma! –volvió a sonar la voz.

-Sí, sí perdón…estaba pensando…¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Sí cariño… -dijo Snow acercándose a ella dejando una bolsa de cartón sobre la mesa y depositando un beso en la frente de su hija –Parece que hoy se te ha hecho el día corto, ¿Qué, algún altercado?

-No, nada, otra vez nada, como siempre… -dijo resoplando volviendo a poner los pies sobre la mesa recostándose en el sillón.

-¡Baja esos pies de ahí! –dijo acompañándolo de un manotazo en las piernas -¿Y que es lo que te quita el sueño y te distorsiona la percepción del tiempo amor mío?

-Mary Ma-Mamá, no creo que esto sea un tema que deba hablarlo con mi madre... –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Es Regina verdad? Ruby me ha contado eso de la discusión del domingo por la noche…

-Mamá, lo siento por no contártelo antes, y por no ser yo…pero sí, es eso…

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado rodeándola por los hombros con sus brazos.

-La vi, la vi y me volvieron las mariposas. Normalmente cuando llevaba a Henry, lo acompañaba a la puerta y me iba, no la veía, no hablaba con ella, salvo de algún mensaje para saber como organizarnos con Henry pero…escuchar su voz, verla tan radiante…

-La echas de menos… -dijo la morena más que comprensiva con una sonrisa apenada en la boca.

-Creo…creo que sí –admitió esta hundiendo su cara en sus manos –Llevo la semana entera pensando si… ¿hice bien mamá? En verdad…fue una tontería, me dolió mucho, pero, era lo que ella pensaba, y era culpa mía, ¿crees que no debería haberle pedido el divorcio así?

-Cariño, sabes que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, al igual que tu padre, y aun que se que no puedes hablar de esto con tu padre porque se pone como una fiera cada vez que se toca el tema, creemos que te precipitaste. Emma, se te veía muy bien con Regina, y yo a ella la veía…más que perfecta. Conozco a Regina desde hace muchos años, y créeme, no la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le devolviste la vida… -se acercó a su hija, que con sus palabras había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, y le limpió esas lágrimas –y ella te quiere, yo se que te quiere. –le comunicó la mujer menuda con una sonrisa intentando animarla –Nunca habría hecho aquello con malas intenciones, tal vez la antigua Regina sí, pero ella no.

-Mamá, me habló de usted otra vez, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si yo no fuese nadie… Ahora vuelvo a ser "La señorita Swan"… -dijo escondida en su cuello y sus manos.

-Ese es su método de protegerse del dolor Emma, ¿no lo ves? Ella sigue dolida por lo que pasó, y creo que deberíais hablarlo y solucionarlo, o será Henry quien pague las consecuencias…

-¿Henry? Henry está encantado… Su madre no lo riñe, yo me lo llevo al cine, las dos buscamos su amor, y él está perfecto. Según Regina todo esto es por la custodia, que estoy jugando a ser la mamá buena para quedarme con él… ¡menuda mierda! ¿Pero que no se da cuenta? La amo demasiado para quitarle aquello que le da vida… -dijo estallando de nuevo, esta vez sin llorar.

-¡Eii eii eii! Emma, relájate. –la tomó del hombro notando su nerviosismo –Emma, tú misma lo acabas de decir, tú la amas, así que esto te afecta. Mira…vamos a hacer una cosa, vente con David y conmigo a dormir la semana que no tengas a Henry, así no estarás tan sola ¿vale? Y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Me voy a recoger a Henry de clase, te quiero –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has dicho que te vas a por Henry para comer?

-No lo he dicho, pero, sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta semana está con Regina mamá…

-Ya, ya lo sé, y lleva viniendo a comer con nosotros toda la semana, Regina me lo pidió hace un par de semanas.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? –dijo esta asustada mientras salía de la comisaría.

-¿Has tenido a mi hijo comiendo toda la semana en tu casa y no se te ocurre decírmelo? –dijo saliendo tras ella.

-Creí que Regina te habría avisado…lo ítulo 2

Habían pasado cinco días, era viernes, entraba el fin de semana de nuevo, y este era el fin de semana de Regina, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Se levantó de la cama con serenidad, aún era pronto, tenía tiempo, por lo que se arregló y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Lo tenía todo preparado y subió a la primera habitación del pasillo para despertar a Henry para ir a clase.

La puerta se abrió dulcemente mientras Regina asomaba su cara, sonriente de verlo aún dormir. Se aproximó con un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Acarició su mejilla y arregló su pelo, mientras lo llamaba en voz baja con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Henry cariño, venga despierta, ya son las ocho, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a clase –vio como abría un ojo y fruncía el labio, rasgo que había sacado de ella - ¿Qué pasa hijo? –dijo ella aumentando su sonrisa al ver su gesto.

- Tenía el despertador programado mamá... –dijo señalando la mesilla de noche, y entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar y a emitir sonido -¿Lo ves? No hace falta que me despiertes ya… No tengo tres años… –dijo apagando el móvil y levantándose de la cama dejándola a ella allí sentada. –Y ahora, por favor –se acercó hasta llegar delante de ella y la cogió del brazo –sal que me voy a cambiar… -la llevó hasta la puerta y la cerró.

-¡Tienes el desayuno sobre la encimera! ¿Vale cariño? –le informó Regina levantando su voz desde detrás de la puerta –Mamá se tiene que ir a la alcaldía, nos vemos esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Acuérdate de ir a comer con los abuelos y por favor, vuelve pronto a casa, que tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche. Te quiero. –no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que giró en sus talones y bajó la escalinata con el bolso y las llaves del coche en la mano, poniéndose las gafas de sol al salir por la puerta.

x_SQ_x

Emma se levantó de la cama, como cada día desde que había empezado la semana, devastada. El hecho de que Regina aún llevara su anillo de boda, y el anillo de pedida en su mano la estaba haciendo pensar, ¿la seguiría queriendo tanto como ella la seguía queriendo a ella? Y si así era, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a perdonar y volverlo a intentar? La respuesta era aún un tanto confusa, su mente le pedía serenidad, no debía volver a pasar el mismo mal trago, de nuevo; pero su corazón se lanzaba a un acantilado cada vez que Regina la miraba, la llamaba o incluso cuando la amenazaba, en el fondo eso la seguía excitando y lo seguiría haciendo, porque era de su Regina de quien estábamos hablando.

Su cuerpo se zarandeaba por el apartamento mientras se ponía los pantalones dando pequeños saltitos, mientras desayunaba y sus ojos se cerraban momentáneamente.

Desde que Storybrook estaba libre de villanos de cuentos mágicos, no había muchos problemas de los que un sheriff debería hacerse cargo, por lo que las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Emma, sentada en la silla jugando a los dardos sola, excepto cuando su madre o Ruby pasaban para dejarle la comida y mantener una pequeña conversación con ella.

Estaba en la mirada fija sobre la pared pensando otra vez en lo mismo, cuándo una voz la distrajo de su pensamiento haciéndola mirar hacia la puerta.

-¡Emma! –volvió a sonar la voz.

-Sí, sí perdón…estaba pensando…¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Sí cariño… -dijo Snow acercándose a ella dejando una bolsa de cartón sobre la mesa y depositando un beso en la frente de su hija –Parece que hoy se te ha hecho el día corto, ¿Qué, algún altercado?

-No, nada, otra vez nada, como siempre… -dijo resoplando volviendo a poner los pies sobre la mesa recostándose en el sillón.

-¡Baja esos pies de ahí! –dijo acompañándolo de un manotazo en las piernas -¿Y que es lo que te quita el sueño y te distorsiona la percepción del tiempo amor mío?

-Mary Ma-Mamá, no creo que esto sea un tema que deba hablarlo con mi madre... –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Es Regina verdad? Ruby me ha contado eso de la discusión del domingo por la noche…

-Mamá, lo siento por no contártelo antes, y por no ser yo…pero sí, es eso…

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado rodeándola por los hombros con sus brazos.

-La vi, la vi y me volvieron las mariposas. Normalmente cuando llevaba a Henry, lo acompañaba a la puerta y me iba, no la veía, no hablaba con ella, salvo de algún mensaje para saber como organizarnos con Henry pero…escuchar su voz, verla tan radiante…

-La echas de menos… -dijo la morena más que comprensiva con una sonrisa apenada en la boca.

-Creo…creo que sí –admitió esta hundiendo su cara en sus manos –Llevo la semana entera pensando si… ¿hice bien mamá? En verdad…fue una tontería, me dolió mucho, pero, era lo que ella pensaba, y era culpa mía, ¿crees que no debería haberle pedido el divorcio así?

-Cariño, sabes que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, al igual que tu padre, y aun que se que no puedes hablar de esto con tu padre porque se pone como una fiera cada vez que se toca el tema, creemos que te precipitaste. Emma, se te veía muy bien con Regina, y yo a ella la veía…más que perfecta. Conozco a Regina desde hace muchos años, y créeme, no la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le devolviste la vida… -se acercó a su hija, que con sus palabras había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, y le limpió esas lágrimas –y ella te quiere, yo se que te quiere. –le comunicó la mujer menuda con una sonrisa intentando animarla –Nunca habría hecho aquello con malas intenciones, tal vez la antigua Regina sí, pero ella no.

-Mamá, me habló de usted otra vez, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si yo no fuese nadie… Ahora vuelvo a ser "La señorita Swan"… -dijo escondida en su cuello y sus manos.

-Ese es su método de protegerse del dolor Emma, ¿no lo ves? Ella sigue dolida por lo que pasó, y creo que deberíais hablarlo y solucionarlo, o será Henry quien pague las consecuencias…

-¿Henry? Henry está encantado… Su madre no lo riñe, yo me lo llevo al cine, las dos buscamos su amor, y él está perfecto. Según Regina todo esto es por la custodia, que estoy jugando a ser la mamá buena para quedarme con él… ¡menuda mierda! ¿Pero que no se da cuenta? La amo demasiado para quitarle aquello que le da vida… -dijo estallando de nuevo, esta vez sin llorar.

-¡Eii eii eii! Emma, relájate. –la tomó del hombro notando su nerviosismo –Emma, tú misma lo acabas de decir, tú la amas, así que esto te afecta. Mira…vamos a hacer una cosa, vente con David y conmigo a dormir la semana que no tengas a Henry, así no estarás tan sola ¿vale? Y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Me voy a recoger a Henry de clase, te quiero –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has dicho que te vas a por Henry para comer?

-No lo he dicho, pero, sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta semana está con Regina mamá…

-Ya, ya lo sé, y lleva viniendo a comer con nosotros toda la semana, Regina me lo pidió hace un par de semanas.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? –dijo esta asustada mientras salía de la comisaría.

-¿Has tenido a mi hijo comiendo toda la semana en tu casa y no se te ocurre decírmelo? –dijo saliendo tras ella.

-Creí que Regina te habría avisado…lo siento.

-Bien, déjalo, me voy a comerme mi sándwich, yo sola… –dijo con una mano levantada en gesto de despedida y desapareció por la puerta de comisaría sin dejar a su madre responder.

-Bien, déjalo, me voy a comerme mi sándwich, yo sola… –dijo con una mano levantada en gesto de despedida y desapareció por la puerta de comisaría sin dejar a su madre responder.

* * *

Bueno, ¿y que os ha parecido este capítulo? ahora os dejo el tercero y se os acabó el chollo. Empezaré a subir los capítulos semanalmente todos los viernes.

Besoos!


	3. Chapter 3

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el capítulo tres, porque las cosas buenas siempre vienen en pack de tres.

Nos leeremos el viernes

* * *

Capítulo 3

Regina salió de la alcaldía entusiasmada. Había terminado su semana y ahora empezaba su tiempo libre para poder pasarlo con Henry.

Llegó a casa aparcando el Mercedes en la puerta, bajó y se dirigió hacia la casa, decidida a darse una ducha y prepararse para cuando su hijo llegara.

Adele sonaba por la casa desde la última habitación del pasillo, aun que no era ella, eran simplemente sus canciones con otra voz diferente.

Regina cantaba bajo el chorro del agua, una melodía triste, pero preciosa, una letra verdaderamente triste, una de esas que hacía que la alcaldesa sollozara mientras susurraba sus estribillo "Porque no puedo hacer que me ames si no lo haces, no puedo hacer que tu corazón sienta algo que no siente…".

Bajó a la cocina y vio que el plato que le dejó a Henry para desayunar esa mañana estaba exactamente cómo ella se lo había dejado. Así que lo tiró a la basura, después de haberse pasado el día entero ahí no podía hacer nada más, por mucho que le costara tanto tirar la comida.

Henry llegó y Regina lo esperaba en la cocina.

-Hola mamá, ya estoy en casa –se le escuchó decir desde la puerta junto al sonido de las llaves que se revolvían en el bolsillo.

-Hola cariño, estoy en la cocina… ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Dime. –dijo este apareciendo al momento por la puerta, acercándose, dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviéndose a alejar por la otra puerta de la cocina mientras su madre hablaba.

-¿Por qué no has desayunado?

-No tenía hambre… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros dejando la mochila sobre un taburete de la cocina.

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente razón para no comer? ¡Es la comida más importante del día!

-Ya, bueno vale, pero que no tenía hambre. El próximo día desayunaré, prometido... –dijo con cara de cansado extendiendo el dedo pequeño de la mano.

-Bueno venga, vamos a tu sorpresa –le dijo con una sonrisa intentando dejar el tema de lo del desayuno para otro momento.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hacer alguna tontería hoy mama? –dijo con los hombros gachos y la espalda arqueada –Estoy algo cansado…

-Te hecho de menos cariño… siento como si ya no fueras mi niño, y te apartas de mí, cada vez más, ¿no puedes concederme unas horas de tu vida aun que sea?

-Vale, bien, vamos… -cogió a su madre del brazo mientras se disponían a salir de casa- ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

- A la bolera. –dijo con una sonrisa –Sé lo mucho que te encanta…

-Vale, guay, será divertido… -dijo mientras ambos salían de casa.

x_SQ_x

-¡Bien! –gritó Regina –¡Muy bien Henry, otro pleno, y a la marcha que vas terminarás por ganarme otra vez! –añadió ella mostrándole una sonrisa anotando la puntuación en el cartón. Estaba intentando ser más divertida. Henry siempre se lo pasaba bien con Emma, ¿Por qué no podía intentar hacerlo ella? Le costaba mucho mantener ese entusiasmo fingido.

-Mamá basta, no hace falta que toda la bolera se enteré de que estamos aquí… -dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su madre avergonzado. Se sentó junto a su madre dejándose caer, un gesto que había heredado claramente de Emma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto apagado, si a ti te encantaba venir a jugar a los bolos…

-Ya, pero sin mamá no es divertido… -dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia la silla donde Emma solía sentarse durante sus tardes de juego en la bolera donde Emma dejaba de ser su madre por unas horas para convertirse en una especie de hermana mayor, mientras Regina los miraba con amor –¡Todo esto es una mierda! –dijo entonces levantándose, cogió la cazadora y salió de la bolera dejando a su madre allí sentada en estado de shock. ¿Y dónde habría ido ahora?

Regina salió de la bolera apresurada y con la vergüenza ruborizándole la parte alta de sus mejillas. Entró al coche y se sentó, ¿por dónde empezaba a buscarle?

-¿Hola? ¿Snow?... Sí, soy yo, Regina, ¿está Henry contigo?… Él se ha…se ha escapado de mi… -dijo sin si quiera llegar a creérselo todavía – Bien…muchas gracias, si aparece en tu casa, dímelo, simplemente para quedarme tranquila, no si, que se quede a dormir allí si va. Sí… me está evitando y no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles. Bien, gracias, hasta ahora. Voy a preguntarle a Emma y si no esta con ella… Vale sí, mejor, gracias por la ayuda. Sí, iremos a buscarle. Adiós Snow. –colgó el teléfono después de hablar con su ex suegra, ex hijastra.

Regina puso el contacto en el coche y el motor se encendió, salió del puesto del aparcamiento y enfiló su coche hacia el centro de Stroybrook.

¿Dónde se habría metido? Entonces le llegó un mensaje de Snow. Respiró aliviada creyendo que Henry había aparecido en su casa, pero no fue eso lo que leyó en el mensaje.

"Hola Regina, soy Snow, he llamado a Emma y no sabe nada de Henry, dice que ahora te llama para ir a buscarle. Nos encontraremos los cuatro en el cruce de la biblioteca, debajo de la Torre del Reloj."

"Perfecto" pensó Regina, ahora tendría que poner su faceta más dura y fría para enfrentarse a Emma, ¿de dónde sacaría las fuerzas?

x_SQ_x

Snow y David se encontraban en el cruce de la biblioteca, allí en su misma puerta resguardándose del viento mientras esperaban a Regina y a Emma.

Entonces ambas aparecieron como rayos con sus coches, aparcaron y bajaron para reunirse con ellos.

-¿Pero qué coño ha pasado? –dijo Emma entrecerrando los ojos para evitar que algo se le metiera en los ojos debido al fuerte viento. Vestía sus típicos pantalones y su típica cazadora roja junto con un gorro de lana.

-Por favor señorita Swan, relájese, además de que esto es todo culpa suya... –dijo la alcaldesa incriminante.

-¿Culpa mía? ¿Pero tú estás loca? ¡Estaba contigo Regina! –contestó Emma gritando.

-Si tú no hubieras …

- ¡Basta! –gritó Snow aún del brazo de su marido -¿Pero vosotras os estáis viendo? Ambas parecéis niñas de colegio. Sí, ambas –dijo mirándolas a las dos, que la miraban con cara expectante y a la vez avergonzada -¿No os dais cuenta de que esto a Henry le afecta? ¿No os dais cuenta de que os pasáis el rato intentando ganarlo cuando él os quiere a las dos por igual? Ninguna es la villana y ninguna es la heroína cuando se trata de Henry, él os ve como lo que sois cada una y no os cambiaría por nada; pero estas peleas son lo que le hace comportarse así. –miraba a ambas mientras tragaban su orgullo y aceptaban que Snow tenía razón –Ahora, vamos a comportarnos como una familia, por favor, y vamos a buscar a mi nieto.

Una melodía empezó a sonar, era como agua que caía muy precipitadamente. El teléfono de Emma estaba vibrando.

-¡Sheriff Swan! –dijo esta levantando la voz y arrimando su teléfono a la oreja para contestar a su llamada -¿De verdad? Vale, hermana, dígale que se quede quieto, que no se mueva, bajar solo podría ser peligroso, vigílelo por favor. Sí sí, Regina y yo estamos de camino. –colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo –¡Venga vamos! –dijo cogiendo a Regina del brazo y empezando a correr.

-¡Emma! ¿Pero dónde vas? –preguntó David cogiendo a su vez a Snow y corriendo tras su hija.

-¡Al convento! Blue dice que Henry esta subido al tejado del convento.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Regina incrédula aún sin soltarse de Emma, corriendo aún más rápido.

x_SQ_x

-¡Henry cariño baja de ahí por favor! –suplicó Regina.

- Regina no, no debe bajar él solo, ¿tu has visto el viento que hace? Podría caerse y hacerse muchísimo daño, voy a subir a por él.

-¡Emma no! –dijeron Snow, James y Regina a la vez.

-¿Cómo que no? No voy a dejarle allí arriba hasta que el viento se calme, y mucho menos solo. Subiré y si puedo bajarlo, lo haré y si no, me esperaré a que cese el viento.

-¡Voy contigo! –dijo Regina más en tono de súplica que afirmando que iba a subir, sabia que Emma no iba a dejarla hacerlo. Pasaran los problemas que pasaran entre ellas, Emma siempre la protegía de los peligros, y no iba a dejarla exponerse a ello de ninguna de las maneras.

-¡No! –bramó Emma enfadada de ver cómo Regina se quería involucrar en el peligro.

-¿Pero porque? Tú vas a subir, pues yo también. –dijo en tono firme. Se le había olvidado tratarla de usted y la había tuteado, aun que se sintió a gusto haciéndolo y lo dejó así.

-Regina por favor, no seas cabezota… -se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano –voy a bajarle, y voy a traerlo sano y salvo ¿de acuerdo? Te lo voy a traer, pero no te metas en peligros innecesarios… -suplicó la rubia.

-Bien… -dijo con el poco hilo de voz que encontró. Emma la seguía protegiendo en los malos momentos, incluso después de lo terca y fría que había sido con ella los últimos meses, desde la separación.

-¡Ni se te ocurra subir a buscarme! ¡No pienso bajar! ¡O al menos, no bajaré hasta que mamá y tú no os pongáis de acuerdo, hasta que actuéis como personas normales, hasta que os deis cuenta cómo nos damos cuenta los demás de cómo no podéis vivir la una sin la otra! –gritó Henry desde el tejado del convento.

-¡Henry por dios, no digas tonterías y deja a tu madre subir contigo! –gritó Regina verdaderamente preocupada, mientras volvía a darle vueltas a su anillo de matrimonio.

-¡No! ¡No son tonterías! ¡Lo ve todo el mundo excepto vosotras! ¡Venga! ¡Pregúntale al abuelo! ¡Pregúntale a la abuela!

Emma y Regina miraron a los Charming.

-¿De verdad mamá? ¿De verdad? –dijo Emma insólita -¿De verdad habláis de mi relación con Regina con nuestro hijo? No me lo puedo creer… -dijo chascando la lengua –Vamos a dejarlo aquí, aun que esto no ha terminado todavía, que lo sepáis. –volvió su cabeza hacia Henry –¡Bien, ya está Henry! ¡Ya está hablado!

-¿Qué está diciendo? Yo no he hablado nada con usted –dijo Regina interrumpiéndola.

-¿Pero te quieres callar? Iba a hacerle bajar…ahora nos va a tocar hablar de verdad –le dijo Emma con cara de consecuencias.

-¡Hablad! –inquirió Henry aún desde el tejado cogido fuertemente a una barra de metal.

-Bien, venga Regina, hablemos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

-¡Mamá, habla con mamá o no me veréis ninguna de las dos! –gritó dirigiéndose a Regina -¡Me quedaré a dormir con los abuelos y no me veréis, lo juro!

Regina y Emma miraron a Snow y David que negaron con la cabeza en señal de no saber nada.

- Venga, no seáis así y hablad. Lo necesitáis, porque lo necesitáis, y si no lo hacéis, además, Henry se quedará ahí toda la noche, y sé que ninguna de las dos queréis eso. Así que David y yo nos vamos y os dejamos intimidad… -arrastró a su marido hacia la pared con dificultad, David quería quedarse –¡Venga David mueve el culo!

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? –inquirió Emma -¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-Pues, según Henry, tenemos que hablar de ponernos de acuerdo, de actuar como personas normales, y de que ninguna de las dos podemos vivir sin la otra –dijo con una muesca de rabia al pronunciar lo último.

-Bien –dijo dando un suspiro –ponernos de acuerdo, eso podemos hacerlo, aun que, ¿ponernos de acuerdo en qué? Creo que ya estamos de acuerdo en todo.

-Sí, creo lo mismo señorita Swan, pasemos al siguiente punto, comportarnos como personas normales. Eso creo que va por usted…

-Eh bueno… sin faltar ¿no te parece? Vamos a dejarnos los malos rollos para cuando nuestro hijo no esté en un maldito tejado ¿no?

-Vale, sí –mustió –bien, personas normales, delante de él nos comportaremos normales, yo no perderé los papeles con usted y usted no intentará sacarme de mis casillas.

-De acuerdo… -dijo algo desanimada, después susurró bajando la cabeza –Aun que yo no lo hago a propósito…

-Ahora tenemos que hablar de… -cerró los ojos intentando sacar la fuerza de su interior, pero al tener a Emma delante, con el pelo revuelto por el viento, la volvía cada vez más y más vulnerable.

-…que no podemos vivir la una sin la otra. –terminó la frase la rubia soltando una sonrisa que estaba deseosa de salir por tenerla tan cerca.

-Exacto –apuntó Regina mordiéndose los labios, ¿qué se suponía que debían decirse ahora? ¿Tenía que decirle que quería que volviera a ella, que la echaba de menos, que cada noche sin ella a su lado era como encontrarse sola de frente con el frío invierno acechándola?

-Supongo que si nos hacemos amigas… le valdrá por un tiempo. Voy a probar…

-¿Y quien le ha dicho que quiero ser amiga suya? –dijo entre bromeando y sintiendo cada palabra acariciando suavemente su paladar y dejándola atrás. Porque no, ella no quería ser su amiga, ella quería ser su amante, su chica, su bruja, su Reina Malvada si así lo prefería, su todo, ella quería volver a ser la persona que la hiciera vibrar; no su amiga.

-Regina por favor, no seas así…

-Era una broma señorita Swan, seré su amiga, y para que lo vea, voy a dejarme los formalismos a un lado, a partir de ahora serás Emma ¿mejor?

-Perfecto. –le dijo extendiéndole la mano tras quitarse los guantes de lana. Esperó a que la morena hiciera lo mismo con los de cuero y presionaron sus manos. Su piel volvió a estar en contacto creando, para Emma, una atmosfera diferente a su alrededor, aportando calidez a su cuerpo y haciendo que olvidara todo, todo por su simple contacto. Así que pensó de nuevo en que sería poder rozar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, escuchar su voz cada mañana y cada noche, poder observarla cada día de nuevo y dejar las peleas tontas atrás. Sí, eso era lo que ella quería, ella no quería ser la amiga de la alcaldesa, ella quería ser las paredes de la alcaldesa, el hombro donde esta pudiera llorar, y ella quería que la alcaldesa fuera todo para ella.

-¡Entonces, ¿ya sois amantes?! –bramó Henry desde el tejado helado de frío y deseoso de poder bajar ya de allí.

-¡Chico, ¿te vale con que Regina y yo seamos amigas por ahora?! –dijo Emma rogándole un sí.

- ¡Vale! ¡Me conformaré con eso por ahora, pero volveréis a amaros, lo sé! –dijo por fin, y Emma subió a por él bajándolo sano y salvo, muerto de frío, pero por suerte, sano y salvo – Y ahora… ¡suéltame! –le dijo a Emma –Yo me voy a dormir con los abuelos, que paséis buenas noches. –el chico se metió en los brazos de su abuelo y los tres desaparecieron dejando a Emma y Regina boquiabiertas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó la cosa, el viernes subiré el capítulo correspondiente y ya nos leeremos el próximo viernes.

¿Que pasará con Emma y Regina? Dejadme vuestras opiniones y vuestros pensamientos en el cuadradito de abajo. Puedo cumplir deseos como los genios de la lámpara (ocno, era una broma de despedida)

Besooos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Siento mucho el retraso del capítulo. (Vaya..la primera en la boca!) Pero ayer no logré encontrar zona wi-fi para subiros el capítulo...

Me comentaron que en el capítulo dos hubo un fallo al subirlo y se duplicó, intenté arreglarlo, y creo que ya está.

Así que ahora ya sin mas demora... Capítulo 4

* * *

Capítulo 4

Henry se despertó por culpa de un pequeño rayo de luz que le daba directamente en un ojo. Miró a su alrededor. Ni su cama, ni sus libros, ni su ropa, ¿dónde estaba? Entonces entornó los ojos fijándose en la habitación, ¡era su cuarto de casa Mary Margaret!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo con el pijama aún puesto, mientras sus abuelos desayunaban sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo sonriente sentándose en la silla junto a David.

-Buenos días chico –le dijo éste mostrándole el puño para que lo chocara.

-¿Sabéis si mis madres se fueron juntas a casa? –dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande y pícara.

-Cariño… -Snow dio media vuelta, dejando de exprimir las naranjas para el zumo de Henry y lo miró –Sabes que nosotros también queremos que sean felices juntas, y sabes que también creemos que terminaran por volver, pero dudo mucho que anoche volvieran juntas a casa –explicó con una triste sonrisa a su nieto.

-¿Pero porqué? –sopló Henry –Todo el mundo sabe que se quieren… Esta era la verdadera finalidad de la Operación Cobra, que la salvadora salvara a la Reina Malvada. Porque…pensadlo –dijo levantándose del taburete mientras su abuela le dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesa, y empezando a andar de un lado a otro mientras exponía su teoría, rasgo característico de Emma – Mamá lanzó una maldición ¿para que? ¿para quitaros vuestra felicidad? ¡Pues no! Lo hizo para encontrar la suya. La única que podía romper la maldición era la Salvadora, he aquí Emma. Su felicidad empezó a crecer conmigo ¿Qué quien soy yo? ¡Pues claro! El hijo de Emma. Ella salvó a la ciudad del maleficio, pero esa no era su función principal, era salvar a mi madre de su oscuro pasado haciéndola feliz. Lo que aún no entiendo es …

-Henry relájate. Ven aquí, siéntate y desayuna. Hoy es sábado y vas a tener todo el día para hablarnos, pero primero desayuna, que…

-…es la comida más importante del día. Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Mamá me dijo ayer lo mismo… -dijo sentándose malcarado y tomando sus tostadas.

x_SQ_x

Regina abrió los ojos y volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos que la miraban desde la mesilla de noche. Esa fotografía que les hicieron a Emma, a Henry y a ella el día de su boda. Sonreía inconscientemente cada vez que sus recuerdos volaban hasta ese momento. Como lo echaba de menos ahora. Emma agarrando fuerte su cintura, Henry metido en medio de ambas con una sonrisa gigantesca, y ella con pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos por lo feliz que era cogida de la mano de Emma.

Se había pasado la noche entera mirando esa foto, sonriendo al verla, y llorando al recordarla. Sus ojos fueron vencidos por el cansancio hacía tan solo un par de horas, pero no vaciló y se levantó de la cama, aun que quedarse allí el día entero, mirando esa fotografía, no le parecía tan mal plan.

Cuando logró llegar a la cocina, no tenía hambre, pero entonces recordó la tarde anterior; le había dicho a su hijo que era la comida más importante del día, así que debía seguir su ejemplo. Se preparó una taza de leche con cereales, el café, aun que le hubiera venido de maravilla, no le apetecía.

Entonces su teléfono vibró sobre la encimera haciéndola toser, el susto le había echo atragantarse con los cereales. Era un mensaje de Snow.

"Henry se acaba de despertar, le he mandado a vestirse, ¿vas a venir a por él?"

"Si él quiere que vaya, iré, si no… que se quede con vosotros. "contestó Regina, notándose su tristeza hasta por mensaje.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando otro mensaje de Snow llegó.

"Dice que sí se va contigo. Pero que no vengas a buscarle, él es lo suficientemente mayor para ir a casa solo. Y Regina, tiene razón. Debes dejarle hacer cosas ya por él solo. Un beso. "

Regina no contestó, solo se dedicó a esperar a su hijo con ansias.

x_SQ_x

-¿Henry? –dijo Snow llamando a la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, pasa abuela –dijo este terminándose de atar los zapatos.

-Tu madre me pregunta si te quieres ir a casa con ella, que ella vine a recogerte…

-Vale. Sí, me voy a casa, pero –levantó la vista mirando a su abuela –dile que ya voy yo. No soy un niño de siete años, puedo ir a casa yo solo… -dijo mostrándose algo irritado –Ahora, quiero que remontemos la Operación Cobra, aun que esta vez, Emma no debe enterarse de nada –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su abuela y cogiéndola de la cintura, aceptando su abrazo para bajar las escaleras y reunirse con David en el sofá.

-Bueno… venga, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Snow, no te metas en esas cosas, que este granuja no te líe, o terminaremos los dos con problemas –dijo David cogiendo a su nieto y tirándolo al sofá con fuerza para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Vale, vale ¡para! –rogó el chico a su abuelo con la cara roja de las carcajadas –Necesito vuestra ayuda. Yo solo no puedo hacer que se vuelvan a enamorar… -dijo sentándose haciendo unos pucheros.

-Mm..vale, te ayudaremos, pero si alguien pregunta, ha sido todo culpa tuya… -cedió David con una carcajada que dejó una sonrisa en su boca.

x_SQ_x

El teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche improvisada, ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Emma se incorporó y con los ojos entreabiertos miró la pantalla de su móvil. Era Henry.

-¡Eii chico! Buenos días –dijo con la voz aún ronca.

-Mamá, quiero que vengas esta noche a cenar a casa con nosotros –expuso Henry imponente,

-Henry, sabes que yo no tendría ningún problema, pero no creo que a tu madre le haga ninguna gracia ¿sabes?

-¿No sois amigas? Las amigas quedan para cenar. Tu y Ruby quedáis muchas veces, y mamá…bueno mamá no tiene amigas, pero a veces cena con la abuela.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Tu abuela se ha propuesto hundirme en la miseria ¿verdad?

-No mamá –contestó el chico al otro lado del teléfono con una carcajada –La abuela conoció a mamá mucho antes que tú, y después de tanto tiempo, se han aceptado a ser familia de nuevo, y tú también tendrías que aceptarlo –la regañó mientras caminaba hacía la mansión.

-¿Y tú crees que tu madre va a aceptarme tan a la ligera después de haberle pedido el divorcio así verdad? –dijo mientras la ironía la inundaba.

-Mamá, -dijo en tono serio y firme –ella te quiere, yo se que te quiere, igual que se que tú la quieres. Aun que a ninguna de las dos os de la gana contarme nada… -dijo lo último entre dientes.

-Henry yo…

-¡Mamá! Hablamos luego, tengo que entrar a casa, ella estará esperándome. Después te mando un mensaje con la hora ¿vale? Nos vemos esta noche, te quiero –y colgó sin dejar a Emma pensar.

"Perfecto" sopló dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

x_SQ_x

Las llaves sonaron detrás de la puerta mientras Regina recogía manzanas en el patio trasero.

Vestía unos pantalones de lino beige y una blusa azul, con unos zapatos planos y un sombrero para resguardarse del sol. Guardaba las manzanas en una cesta sin tener aún claro que tipo de plato hacer con ellas, cuando la voz de su hijo resonó en toda la casa haciéndola levantarse y acudir a la voz.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! –gritó tras volver a guardar sus llaves en su bolsillo.

-Hola cielo –dijo Regina quitándose el sombrero y sacudiendo su pelo, parándose en seco unos pasos antes de llegar a su hijo.

-Venga sí, bésame… -cedió el chico al ver la reacción de su madre –Pero no te pases, un beso y ya está,

-Prometido. –contestó Regina recogiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Después de liberarse de los brazos de su madre se fue a su habitación y desde allí mandó un mensaje a sus abuelos.

"Empezamos con la Operación Cobra, esta noche. He intentado convencer a Emma para que venga a cenar con nosotros, pero no lo he conseguido del todo. Hablad con ella y que venga esta noche. Yo voy a convencer a mamá."

Tras mandar el mensaje dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y bajó al jardín, dónde Regina continuaba recogiendo manzanas.

Cogió una verdaderamente roja, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió mientras la piel rojiza rozaba sus labios del mismo color. Henry sonrió, sabía lo mucho que a Emma le gustaba ver a su madre recogiendo manzanas. Debía reunirlas cuanto antes.

-Mamá, estaba pensando… -se acercó a ella y recogió una manzana depositándola en la cesta. Su madre lo miró expectante –que ahora que tú y mamá sois amigas…podríamos quedar para cenar…

-Bueno, sí, claro… si tu madre quiere venir…pues, que venga –dijo sorprendida.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces voy a decirle que venga esta noche a cenar. ¡Gracias mamá! –dijo con énfasis dándole un beso y dirigiéndose corriendo a su habitación para mandarle el mensaje a Emma.

-¡Pero Henry...! –le gritó Regina poniéndose de pié. ¿Qué iba a pasar aquella noche?

x_SQ_x

Snow recibió un mensaje, y al instante otro teléfono sobre la mesa de Granny's vibró. Emma también había recibido uno.

"Abuela, mamá ha aceptado, asegúrate de que a las 7 esté preparada y guapa, iré a por ella a las 7 y media. He quedado con mamá que a las 8 estaremos aquí. Haz eso por mí. Te quiero" –Snow sonrió y le pasó el teléfono a su marido para que lo leyera y la ayudara a convencerla.

"¡Mamá! Ella ha dicho que sí. ¿Ves como yo tenía razón? A las ocho hemos quedado con mamá. A las siete y media pasaré a buscarte. Arréglate y estate preparada. Nos vemos a las siete y media, te quiero." –un destello de felicidad apareció en los ojos de Emma Swan. Regina había aceptado la locura de cena que su hijo les quería preparar para que volvieran a ser amantes. Que inocente era su hijo, pensó; lo que ella no sabía era que las inocentes en todo este asunto eran Regina y ella.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Acudirá Emma Swan a la cena? Y sí lo hace,¿qué pasará en la cena? Dejadme vuestras sospechas y vuestros deseos en el cuadrito de abajo.

Besooos!

Pd: si me aburro durante la semana y me lo pedís en los reviews, tal vez el miércoles os deje otro capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Buenas tardes-noches a todos!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo: la aclamada cena (ñiñiñiñi)

Antes de eso, gracias por los reviews a todas, en especial a mi querida Noe (muy fiel ella, y muy puta, pero fiel) y a mi ahora lector favorito: Anonimsuperfan. No se quien eres, pero me tienes super intrigada. Me gustaría jugar a un juego contigo, yo subiré capítulo y tu me dejas rw con una baga pista de quien eres, porque se que sabes quien soy, pero no tengo ni idea de tu identidad.

Bien ahora ya sí, a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Eran las siete de la tarde y Emma había logrado escapar de David y Mary Margaret, que no paraban de agobiarla. Se había vestido elegante pero informal, al fin y al cabo no era una cita, no era nada parecido a una cita, simplemente iban a cenar las dos juntas con su hijo.

Estaba sentada en el taburete más alejado de la barra en Granny's, bebiendo medio vaso de ron con hielo, cuando alguien apareció a su lado.

-Swan, -le dijo la voz, que se sentó sin pedirle permiso –Se rumorea que hoy tienes una cita con tu ex mujer, sin si quiera darme una oportunidad –el capitán le puso ojitos desde detrás de otro vaso de ron.

-No seas crío anda. Sabes que nunca caeré contigo. –bebió otro trago –Pero además, no es una cita. Regina y yo vamos a cenar con nuestro hijo porque él quiere que cenemos juntas.

-Entonces, ¿aún puedo tener la oportunidad de conquistarla Swan? –el pirata se humedeció los labios mientras sus ojos brillaban, haciéndolo verdaderamente atractivo.

Emma resopló ante la actitud de Hook. ¿No iba a parar hasta haberse acostado con ella? Se levantó del taburete rodando los ojos dejando al pirata sonriendo satisfecho.

Salió a la pequeña terraza, dónde había quedado con Henry para que la recogiera. Era una noche cálida, comparada con la noche anterior. La primavera empezaba a terminarse.

Cuándo Henry llegó, vestido con un esmoquin, fijó su vista en el atuendo de su madre; pantalones negros anchos, zapatos de tacón, una blusa de seda blanca de tirantes y un maquillaje natural pero impactante.

-¡Vaya mamá! Estas guapísima… -dijo el chico con una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Gracias chico, tú tampoco estas nada mal… -Henry la cogió de la mano ayudándola a levantarse de la silla –Entonces…¿vamos a cenar con tu madre?

-Sí, ¿estás preparada? –dijo este encaminando el paseo hacia la mansión.

-Asustada, ese sería el adjetivo más adecuado para describir lo que siento…

-Mamá, relájate, ya verás como todo sale bien –le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y le extendió un chicle de menta –Anda toma, ¿no querrás que mamá huela que has estado bebiendo? ¿verdad? Mucho menos después de aquello…

-Verdad… –dijo cogiendo el chicle y metiéndoselo en la boca.

x_SQ_x

Regina se encontraba en la cocina de aquí para allá, corriendo a atender el pollo, dando la vuelta y centrándose en el pastel de manzanas que estaba preparando para el postre, con las manzanas que había recogido esa misma tarde.

En el horno sonó un "ding", el pastel estaba hecho. Hora de meter el pollo con el zumo de naranja y ciruelas pasas, decidió echarle un toque de ron por encima junto al zumo, le daba un toque distinto y el alcohol quedaba quemado.

Se dirigió a su pequeña estantería de roble preparada para almacenar vinos. Miró uno por uno, intentando elegir bien. ¿Un vino francés? Mejor tal vez, ¿un vino de las costas de California? ¿O mejor un tinto español? Después de mirar mucho sus opciones de decantó por un vino tinto de crianza española, un Vega Sicilia. Destapó la botella oliendo su fragancia. Lo decantó en un escanciador y lo dejó allí para que se oxigenara.

Al tenerlo todo listo, guardó el pastel en el frigorífico y subió para cambiarse dejando el delantal sobre la encimera.

Abrió las puertas de su vestidor y entró. ¿Qué podía ponerse? No era una cena formal, pero tampoco podía ir con pantalones de tela. Entonces se acordó de que Henry le dijo que se pondría su esmoquin, tal vez sí debería arreglarse un poco más de lo normal.

Descartó el vestido azul marino, el rojo, el violáceo, los treinta grises de tonos diferentes, los blancos, los demás tonos de azules. Empezaba a frustrarse, tantos vestidos y ninguno le parecía el adecuado.

Sabía que a Emma iba a impresionarla con cualquier cosa, ella siempre había amado su cuerpo tal y como era, nunca había vacilado sobre ello, pero esa noche debía ser algo especial.

Entonces su mirada se fijó en el abanico de vestidos negros del fondo de su armario. Vestidos cortos y largos. Cogió un vestido negro largo, que solía utilizar para asistir a los cócteles que celebraban en el ayuntamiento, pero lo descartó; aun que le hacía un escote de vértigo, era demasiado formal.

Después de eso, se fijó en uno simple y pero elegante. Era estiloso, de cuerpo ajustado, tallo bajo y de falda con vuelo corta. Ese vestido con unos tacones negros de los tantos que tenía le quedaría genial.

x_SQ_x

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Regina se apresuró para abrir, arreglándose de nuevo el pelo con un simple toque de la mano. Henry y Emma la esperaban detrás de la puerta, con un ramo con unos cuantos lirios azules silvestres en la mano. Al entrar se lo entregó, y ella inhaló su aroma mientras la invadía.

Les invitó a pasar y los condujo a ambos hasta el salón, que aun que los dos sabían donde se encontraba, quedó como toque de elegancia.

La mesa del salón estaba preparada meticulosamente. Sobre unos manteles de seda roja unipersonales, había tres platos de diseño, con los bordes decorados en plata, dos copas de vino vacías y unas pequeñas velas iluminando la mesa.

Apurada, Regina cogió ambas copas y las llenó con un dedo de líquido ya oxigenado y listo para degustar. Le tendió una copa a su ex mujer con una mirada sincera y le mostró su silla para que se sentara. Hizo un gesto a su hijo para que la siguiera a la cocina.

-Henry, ven –le susurró nada más entraron en la cocina. El chico se acercó a su madre –quiero que me ayudes a servir los platos en la mesa ¿de acuerdo? –el chico asintió, y se echó al cuello de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mamá estoy tan contento!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó su madre curiosa mientras servía el pollo en una fuente y le entregaba al chico la otra fuente con una ensalada.

-Porque mamá y tú os vais a reconciliar, lo sé. Y todo volverá a ser como antes, volveremos a ser una familia… -el chico cogió la ensaladera y saltó del taburete entusiasmado –Mamá, estas muy guapa… Seguro que le gusta –la tranquilizó su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees? –le preguntó antes de salir de la cocina.

-Estoy seguro. –le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, le sonrió y ambos salieron hacia la mesa donde Emma se encontraba sola, abstraída del mundo –Mamá, vuelve a la Tierra. Traemos la cena –se sentó a su lado, dejando enfrente de Emma un sitio para su madre.

Regina dejó el pollo en el centro de la mesa y sirvió el plato de Henry, luego sirvió el suyo.

-Henry, debes tomar ensalada también… -le dijo al niño mientras este soplaba y se cruzaba de brazos sobre la silla. Giró su mirada hacia la mujer rubia que tenía delante –¿Te sirvo, Emma? –sus ojos escondían su deseo y su boca una sonrisa, que terminó por salir cuando la rubia le dedicó una.

-Sí, aun que…puedo servirme yo si quieres –se levantó de la silla mientras los nervios la recorrían de arriba abajo. Le tendió la mano para que le diera el cuchillo y poder servirse.

-No, no tranquila seño-Emma, -sonrió después de su error –recuerdo que es lo que te gusta, puedo servirte yo… -esperó a que Emma se sentase, cogió su plato y le sirvió la pechuga y una ala del pollo, tirándole zumo de naranja por encima y dejándole tres ciruelas pasas al lado del pollo. Le tendió el plato y se sentó.

Regina tomó un trago de vino, la noche iba a ser larga.

x_SQ_x

La cena pasó agradablemente. Las risas inundaron el salón y las incomodidades y los formalismos se desvanecieron a la tercera copa de vino.

Henry contaba chistes, junto con anécdotas graciosas de sus vacaciones, mientras Emma y Regina se miraban y reían juntas.

Dos copas de vino más tarde Henry sintió el ambiente algo caldeado, y decidió irse a la cama.

-Mamá, mamá –miró a una y a la otra fingiendo un bostezo –ya se hace tarde para mí, -miró el reloj, las once y media ¿todavía? Él no quería irse a la cama tan pronto, pero quería dejarles intimidad, debían reconciliarse –me voy a la cama… Buenas noches –se acercó a ambas, que para el postre se habían sentado una al lado de la otra y les dio un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando Henry hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, tras un silencio nada incómodo, Emma decidió romper el momento. Ambas se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, e inconscientemente sus rostros se acercaban.

-La cena ha estado magnífica Regina –dijo por fin arrancando las palabras que habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta. Su voz sonaba unos tonos más grave.

-Gracias… -la alcaldesa se sonrojó notablemente al sentir la proximidad de la voz de Emma. –¿Q-quieres un trozo más de pastel de manzana? –preguntó intentando salir de su propia incomodidad.

-Sí, claro –dijo tras tragarse la bola de su garganta. Regina le sirvió un trozo más de pastel junto con un poco de licor de manzana que tenía guardado. –Vaya,¿aún tienes de esto? Me encanta… -dijo tomando un sorbo y comiendo del pastel.

-Sí, ya lo sé, por eso lo he sacado. Es que he tenido bastante tiempo libre últimamente… -se sirvió un poco para ella en otro vaso, y se levantó para poner en el reproductor un poco de música suave de ambiente.

Tras unos minutos de música, el silencio se hizo. Una canción suave y lenta, con base romántica empezó a sonar, y Emma guiada por sus impulsos levantó a Regina de la silla, agarrándola por la cintura suavemente y haciendo que Regina entrelazara sus manos alrededor de su cuello. "Pinté el cielo negro. Dijiste que te podrías salir con la tuya, ¿harías una noche lo que hoy para que conjuntara mejor con ánimo de tu alma?… "

-Regina, ¿has pensado alguna vez en cómo sería para ti el beso ideal? –susurró esta a su oído, la voz no alcanzaba un tono más alto

-Nunca me paré a pensarlo, porque, el beso ideal viene sin ser llamado ni buscado. Sin decorado y sin pomposidad detrás. El beso ideal es aquel en el que solo importa una cosa, y es la persona con el que lo compartes.

Emma miró los ojos marrones, que se oscurecían mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras. Sus manos subieron suavemente, recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer delante de ella, hasta llegar a acariciar sus mejillas.

Manteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, la canción terminó, pero la magia no cesó, haciendo que Emma se acercara y plantara un beso en los labios de la alcaldesa. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dando a Emma la autorización para sobrepasar el límite de sus dientes, y sus lenguas jugaron, convirtiéndose en una sola.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido este capítulo? Dejadme vuestras opiniones abajo.

(TIAAAAS QUE SE HAN BESADO!)

Besoos!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas tardes a todos y a todas, antes que nada me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi amorosa puta preferida porque mañana es su cumpleaños. Feliicidades Noe (sabes que a pesar de todo te quiero)

Ahora, contestando a vuestros reviews (Lena, al final no me diste mucho sexo...xt)

Noe, lo corto ahí porque hay que cortar ahí, debo de dejaros con ganas; pero comparadas con las ganas del capítulo siguiente... esto no es nada.

**Dechanel-Cherry:** primero, gracias por introducirte a la historia y al fandom. Contestando a tu primer rw: ten paciencia, al final todo llega; si no saboreas el camino y llegas al final sin esfuerzo nada merece la pena. Segundo rw: No me gusta hacer sufrir a mi pobre Emma, es lo que le toca, al igual que a Gina (aunque a ella casi siempre le toca sufrir) y ¿como que Henry hdp? es el puto amo anda... Tercer rw: le cambio el nombre a David porque me da la gana, si quieres enterarte de las cosas, MIRATE LA JODIDA SERIE DE UNA VEZ! Cuarto rw: no se si te diste cuenta, pero es rollo bollo tension sexual TOOODO el fanfic...

Tras contestar a las estupideces de e aquí mi amiga Patrii, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Espero vuestros reviews con ansias (sobre todo el de Anonimsuperfan, que aún no leyó el anterior capítulo tan dedicado a el/ ella (tengo seguro que es una ella)

* * *

Capítulo 6

Varios meses antes…

Emma y Regina se encontraban en su habitación preparándose para ir a dormir. Emma vestía sus pantalones de pijama, solo sus pantalones, y Regina llevaba puesto su camisón de seda gris.

Regina se mostraba triste en la cama desde hacía un par de semanas, y más de una vez durante este periodo de tiempo, Emma había despertado sintiendo la ausencia de su mujer.

Estaba sentada en el medio de la cama con las piernas entrelazadas mirando apenada a través del ventanal abierto de la habitación. Emma al salir del baño se aproximó a ella por detrás hundiéndola en un abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó a su mujer rozando su nariz en su nuca.

-Nada… estoy bien, tú solo…abrázame. –cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el pecho desnudo de su esposa.

Emma estaba preocupada ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Sería algo relacionado con su pasado? ¿Sería algo relacionado con Daniel? Emma se entristeció, y un poco de celos recorrieron sus venas. ¿Y si ella no era suficiente para su Reina Malvada? La inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

Con un leve balanceo las tumbó a ambas en la cama, entrelazando sus piernas sin soltarla del abrazo, ese abrazo que Regina había recibió tan calidamente.

El corazón de Regina se aceleraba y se calentaba cada vez que Emma la rozaba, aún después de tanto tiempo, y entonces sintió los labios de Emma trazar una línea desde su nuca hasta su cuello, de su cuello al lóbulo de la oreja, y de ahí empezó a besar el recorrido de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios, haciendo así que la alcaldesa diera media vuelta, devolviendo el beso a su esposa.

Se miraban a los ojos, en los ojos de Regina había temor, y en los de Emma preocupación. Se acercaron de nuevo recorriendo sus bocas, inspeccionándolas con temor, y quedándose con cada sabor en su lengua, como si en el fondo sintieran que sería el último beso en mucho tiempo.

Emma atrapó la mejilla de Regina en su mano, acariciándola, dibujando pequeños círculos en su pómulo con el pulgar, y besándola, con besos tiernos y fugaces una y otra vez. En los labios, en la comisura de la boca, la barbilla, la mandíbula, el cuello, y de nuevo a los labios, atrapando las manzanas de su pelo con la nariz.

Posicionó su mano libre en la cintura de Regina y la atrajo a ella con fuerza, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazaran más fuertemente y sus muslos quedaran justo encima del sexo de la otra.

Volvió a depositar un beso, esta vez en su frente, acompañando a una voz débil y temerosa.

-Te quiero Regina. Nada puede cambiarlo…

La luz se desvaneció, y las dos quedaron abrazadas bajo las sábanas. Mientras Regina cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de la tarde la inundaban de nuevo, recordando así la de la tarde anterior, y la anterior.

Una lágrima recorre silenciosa su mejilla hasta desvanecerse en la tela de la almohada.

Emma se mostraba distante con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, seguían manteniendo relaciones sexuales, muy placenteras, pero cada tarde, cuándo Regina volvía de la alcaldía, encontraba a Henry y a Emma acostados en el sofá, viendo alguna serie, o alguna película, Emma tomaba algún trago de ron y ninguno de los dos le prestaba ni un poco de su atención.

Volvía a sentirse insegura, carcomida por dentro. Emma ya no la quería, dijera lo que dijera, pues claro que no, ¿quién era ella? Nadie. Ella sabía que el pirata iba detrás de ella prácticamente desde que pisó Storybrook, ¿la dejaría? Sentía a Emma distante, y a veces cuando le hablaba contestaba de forma borde.

Hacía muchas noches que esos pensamientos no dejaban a la alcaldesa conciliar el sueño, y así, como tantas noches atrás, se despegó de ese abrazo cálido de Emma, se cambió de ropa, y se fue con el coche.

x_SQ_x

Emma volvió a despertar por el sonido del motor de un coche. Su brazo, inconcientemente voló hacia dónde Regina solía estar, y volvió a encontrarse con nada. Se asomó a la ventana y vio como el Mercedes de su esposa se alejaba de camino al cementerio.

Apurada, se cambió de ropa y cogió su Bug para ver adónde se dirigía su mujer.

Su coche se encontraba, efectivamente, en el camino del cementerio. Emma bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la cripta de la familia de Regina, sabía que la encontraría allí, y su instinto no falló.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y la cerró tras ella; decidida a empujar el ataúd de porcelana blanca a un lado se encontró con el pasadizo abierto, y con luces de colores que provenían del corazón de la cripta. Se apuró a bajar las escaleras, y al llegar a último escalón, paró. ¿De verdad quería estar ahí? Sí, rotundamente sí, fuese lo que fuese aquello que impulsaba a su amor a comportarse de aquella forma, ella debía averiguarlo. Ella la quería, y quería lo mejor para ella.

Después de tomar aire varias veces, se decidió y dio un paso. Aquello que vio minó su mente, colapsó su corazón y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿C-cómo has podido? –dijo acusante mirando a Regina con el corazón en un puño –Le prometiste a Henry que no lo harías. –las palabras salían arrancadas de su garganta, arañándola y dañándola –Y luego, me lo prometiste a mí cuando decidí entregarme a ti. ¡Contéstame! –le gritó mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas -¡¿Cómo has podido?!

-E-Emma yo… -las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta, y la bola de luz púrpura que se había formado en sus manos cesó –Lo siento… -dijo escapándose un gemido de dolor, mientras esta también empezaba a llorar.

-No me lo puedo creer Regina… Estas…¡Estas practicando magia! –la cara de Emma mostró una pena que crecía desde su centro -¿En cuántas cosas más me has estado mintiendo?

-Emma, no te he mentido yo…

-¡Ahórratelo! No quiero saberlo, prefiero vivir desde la ignorancia. Y tú puedes continuar con tus… trucos –dijo cogiendo el libro de hechizos que Regina tenía abierto sobre una cómoda y se lo tiró al pecho después de cerrarlo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¡Emma espera! ¡Emma! –corría detrás de ella después de dejar el libro sobre la mesa –Me sentía frustrada y me encontraba sola, aun que ahora se que me quieres a mí y…

-¡No!¡No tienes excusa Regina! –giró bruscamente encontrándose a menos de dos centímetros de la cara de la alcaldesa. Ambas lloraban, una de rabia y la otra por culpabilidad. Una parte de ella ya sabía que estaba a punto de pasar, ya lo había vivido una vez –Pues claro que te quiero, que crees, ¿qué porque Hook me persiga por todo Storybrook voy a elegirle a él antes que ti? No Regina, estabas muy equivocada… Y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Creí que no era suficiente para ti, que echabas de menos a Daniel, y que nunca me amarías como él, pero después dije, "No Emma, ella te quiere por mucho que no te lo diga…" pero ya no se nada… Mira mejor…dejémoslo estar…

-Emma… -susurró Regina al ver como Emma la dejaba allí de pié y se montaba de nuevo en su coche.

Pasaron tres días, Emma no apareció por la mansión, y Henry tampoco. Ambos habían estado durmiendo en casa Snow y David.

Regina, enfurecida con ella misma bajó de nuevo a la cripta, destrozando cada pequeño frasco con esencia de unicornio o con elixir de juventud, todos.

x_SQ_x

Regina recordaba ahora ese momento e intentaba comprender a Emma. Aquella noche estaba terriblemente enfadada, pero la noche que acababan de vivir fue un paso más, un claro signo de que ella seguía amándola, e iba a hacer cualquier cosa por que su Salvadora volviera a ella.

Renunciaría a la magia, esa magia que solo le había traído tristeza y dolor en su vida. Por culpa de la magia todo su mundo, toda su vida, y toda su felicidad terminaba por apartarse de ella, pero no iba a permitirlo, no esta vez. Lucharía por el corazón de Emma aun que fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ese beso había sido el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Lo sé ,lo sé, os acabo de quitar toda la magia del beso, pero era necesario este capítulo de transición, ¿o no? ¿queríais saber el porque del divorcio no? Pues aquí lo tenéis.

Dejadme las opiniones y bla bla bla en el cuadrito de abajo. A quienes lo haceís os estoy muuuy agradecida.

Besoos y hasta la semana que viene


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Antes de nada, os aviso de antemano, NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN DEL BESO. Emma se largó a su casa y el ultimo párrafo del anterior capítulo es Regina reflexionando de ello.

**pauhr22:** tus ascuas se han terminado querida Pau. aka la rsbkaualsdjb ya sabrás que es cuándo termines el capítulo. Espero tu review eeh ... Y ¿cómo que odias a Emma? ¡NOO! no la odies...que es cosa de las dos. Tú espeéate antes de odiar a nadie y verás lo que pasa , yo sí se lo que pasa y... *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

**Evil Targaryen:** ¿cómo que os explique porque Regina estaba en la cripta? Creo que esta claro ¿no? Estaba haciendo magia para llenarse,encontrarse bien con ella misma. Creí que se había entendido. ME RETIRO. NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO. ocno..es broma. Pero me pondré en explicar mejor las cosas.

Querida** AnnSFAlwaysMG ( alias Anonimsuperfan): **estoy casi segura de saber ya cual és tu identidad, pero voy a dejar de tener prisa y voy a esperar a tu próxima pista antes de probar y darme de bruces con un error. Ya leí el del capítulo anterior también, buena pista xD A ver lo del divorcio... lo se, lo de la magia no es un gran motivo para divorciarse, pero necesitaba un motivo y no quería infidelidades porque eso sería muy difícil de curar. Y eso que has dicho..tengo una pregunta para tí. ¿De verdad crees que Regina se está despidiendo de la magia para siempre? Con respecto a Henry...tranquila, va a aparecer pronto con una gran sorpresa para vosotras *se esconde*

Espero que lo disfrutéis cómo lo disfruté yo al escribirlo. No es el más entretenido, pero como el anterior, es necesario, y en el próximo capítulo nos veremos con unas escenas bastante geniales y cómicas.

Nos leemos!

* * *

Capítulo 7

Emma despertó y sintió el escozor proveniente de sus labios, que habían sido besados, mordidos y lamidos luego para aliviar el dolor. El recuerdo de la noche aún vibraba palpitante en sus labios, y su cuerpo se sentía deseoso de volver a probar su más exquisita droga, de la que nunca iba a poderse olvidar.

Se levantó y empezó a preparar la casa, recoger la ropa y arreglarlo todo en su sitio, lo cual le costó un par de horas. El apartamento estaba echo un desastre casi siempre. Desde que había decidido dejar a Regina, debido al dolor interno que le causó, nada merecía suficientemente la pena como para tener el piso ordenado. Excepto la semana que Henry dormía con ella. Esa semana el piso empezaba ordenado, y terminaba peor de lo que lo estaba de normal.

Empezó a desayunar cuando en la puerta sonaron tres golpes. Miró a través de la mirilla, y vio a sus padres con una ensaladera llena de macarrones. Sopló y abrió.

-¿Qué queréis? –se le notó el cansancio en la voz.

-Hemos venido a comer contigo para que no te sientas tan sola –le contestó su madre con una sonrisa de lado a lado –Y ya de paso también podrías…

-¿Pero que haces andando con ropa interior por casa Emma? –dijo su padre escandalizado cortando a Snow.

- ¿Enserio papá? –suspiró –Venga…pasad antes de que me arrepienta…

Emma desapareció tras la puerta del fondo del apartamento y al poco tiempo volvió vestida.

En la cara aún le quedaban sombras negras del maquillaje de la noche anterior, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos.

Al llegar a la pequeña encimera del centro de la cocina, sus padres habían tirado a la basura el bol de cereales con leche y lo habían cambiado por una mesa preparada, improvisada sobre la encimera, con un mantel, servilletas y tres platos de macarrones sobre el mantel.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba, una hora intensiva de interrogatorio por parte de su madre.

x_SQ_x

Regina se levantó por culpa de una fuerza que sacudía el colchón de arriba abajo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Henry estaba arrodillado a su lado sobre la cama dando pequeños saltos –¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa Henry? –Regina se incorporó preocupada, y al ver la sonrisa de su hijo cambió su cara precavida.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué Emma no se quedó a dormir anoche? –este se acostó al lado de su madre y con la sábana se tapó hasta por encima de los ojos.

-Cariño, Emma y yo ahora somos amigas, así que no vamos a dormir juntas… -Regina entristeció su voz, aun que mantuvo la sonrisa por su hijo.

-¿Y tú crees que volverá algún día? –le preguntó a su madre aún desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Eso espero Henry…eso espero… -sus palabras sonaron en un susurro, más para tranquilizarse a ella misma que al chico. Volvió a acostarse y abrazó a su hijo, quedándose un rato más en la cama, mientras pensaba la forma de recuperar a Emma.

x_SQ_x

Pasaron unos días, era día laboral, y Emma se encontraba, como cada día, sentada en su despacho de la comisaría lanzando dardos a la diana. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. Había estado toda la mañana, de nuevo, pensando en Regina y creyó que Ruby o Snow habrían venido a traerle la comida, por lo que siguió abstraída de todo jugando.

Unos tacones repicaron por todo el edificio en silencio, llegaron unos pasos detrás de Emma y ésta sintió como esa presencia se sentaba sobre una de las sillas de delante de la mesa. Giró rápidamente y vio a Regina delante de ella.

-Sheriff Swan… -dijo la morena a modo de saludo.

-A-Alcaldesa Mills, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí? –bajó los pies de la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aparentó, por un momento, ser una mujer normal y corriente.

-Emma, yo… he venido a traerte la comida –le extendió una bolsa de cartón con una ensalada pequeña, una hamburguesa y una cerveza sin alcohol.

-Re-Regina, no hace falta, mi-mi madre, o Ruby, vendrán en un rato a traérmela…

-No, acabo de hablar con tu madre, y le he pedido si podía traértelo yo. Ahora es un buen momento para hablar.

-Bien, pero… voy a avisarte de que mi jefa es muy terca… y tal vez me eche… -sonrió cogiendo la bolsa sacando la comida. –Supongo que la ensalada es para usted…

-¡Cállate! –Regina contestó divertida. Era un buen comienzo, habían empezado con una broma –Sí, la ensalada es para mí.

-¿Y esto que se pasa usted por aquí, alcaldesa? –Emma seguía con su broma mientras mordía la hamburguesa.

-¿No puede pasarse la jefa a asegurarse que sus empleados no se están aburriendo y están haciendo su trabajo? –dirigió la vista hacia la diana, llena de dardos.

-Claro que sí, pero, tal vez si esta ciudad no fuese tan, tan aburrida, haría mi trabajo, señora alcaldesa.

-Emma yo… -la cara de Regina se tensó y se puso seria –He venido a disculparme. –Emma dejó la hamburguesa sobre la mesa y la miró expectante con un brillo especial en los ojos –Quiero que me perdones, fui una tonta, -Regina se revolvía en el asiento nerviosa. Iba a intentar abrirse de nuevo con ella para poder ser feliz. Retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir –no te merecías que te ocultara nada, y Henry tampoco. Sé que tendría que haber hablado contigo sobre lo que sentía mucho antes de llegar al punto al que llegamos; pero lo veía todo tan perfecto, te veía tan bien, tan feliz, que sentía que todo se desmontaría. Y…me gustaría, volver a quedar un día, como la otra noche, aun que fuese como amigas, a tomar un café, o a comer… Me he dado cuenta que de una forma u otra te necesito en mi vida.

-Regina yo…

-Espera, no he terminado. –inculcó imponente. Tragó saliva y se obligó a soltarlo todo –Renunciaré a la magia. Renunciaré a todo lo que quieras. A todo excepto a ti y a Henry. –bajó la mirada sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Emma se quedó sin palabras, y Regina se sintió incomoda por el silencio, por lo que sin más demora se levantó de la silla –No te molesto más… -mustió dándose la vuelta para encontrar la salida. Entonces sintió una mano que agarraba fuerte su antebrazo. Giró la cabeza, sus lágrimas se mantenían en los lagrimales, y Emma la adoraba con una sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos.

-No seas tonta. Tú nunca molestas… -se acercó a ella en dos pasos y la abrazó. Sujetó su cabeza con una mano y la otra la posó sobre su espalda descubierta. Cómo la había echado de menos.

Regina le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándola fuerte mientras sus nervios se calmaban y sus lágrimas salían silenciosas y aliviadas hacía el hombro de Emma.

La rubia le levantó la cara, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y le susurró al oído:

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Regina.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Muy bonita la reconciliación... ¿o no?

Dejadme vuestras opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo "**Reviews" "Reviews" "Reviews" **

El viernes os subo el capítulo 8, que sí, soy una guarra y os dejo con las ganas, es muy ...intrigante(?) aguantaros con eso hasta el viernes *risa malévola a lo EQ*

Besoooos


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola hola! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo otro viernes. En este capítulo me he portado bien con vosotras (excepto con Rebe, pero enserio sis, sigue leyendo, no lo dejes, en este capítulo te reirás, todas os reiréis)

En este corto periodo de tiempo entre el martes y hoy, no he recibido mucho comentario, pero agradezco a las que lo hacéis todos los capítulos, y las que habéis comentado alguna vez. Os animo a que sigáis comentando, me motiva más xD)

Solo una cosa más que añadir, Pau tía, eres la hostia...enserio hahahaha y si la escena esta final te ha dejado en shock, el capítulo de hoy, entero, te va a matar.

**No me hago responsable de ataques de risa, ataques fangirls ni traumas de ningún tipo.**

Ahora sin más demora...CAPÍTULO 8!

* * *

Capítulo 8

El timbre del apartamento sonó. Era viernes, las siete de la tarde, y Henry se había ido con sus amigos a pescar al muelle y le avisó que llegaría tarde. ¿Quién podría ser?

Salió de la pequeña ducha apurada, se enrolló en una toalla y se secó el pelo con un par de frotaciones con otra un poco más pequeña y fue a abrir la puerta.

Miró por la mirilla y… ¿Regina? ¡Ah claro Regina! Le había dicho que quedarían para tomarse un café el viernes, pero ¿en su apartamento? Estaba echo un asco.

"Mierda, mierda" empezó a dar vueltas sobre ella misma recogiendo todo lo que había por el suelo. La ropa, los zapatos, los cojines del sofá, y lo metió en su habitación.

-¡Un momento!¡ Estoy en la ducha, ya voy! –gritó mientras abría el grifo y fregaba los platos a la velocidad de un rayo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, se acercó a la puerta girándose satisfecha por su pequeña limpieza express y abrió la puerta aún mojada por las gotas que le caían del pelo.

-Oh! Hola Regina, pasa –la invitó a pasar con una sonrisa –Yo…voy a vestirme. Entra y sírvete lo que quieras –con apuro se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Vuelvo en otro momento Emma? –escuchó decir a la morena desde el pequeño salón.

-¡No! –gritó levantando la mirada del armario –En un segundo estoy ahí.

Ordenó la ropa en el armario, la suya y la de Henry, lo más rápido y ordenado que pudo, se preparó sobre la cama una camiseta blanca de tirantes, se puso unos calcetines y se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones vaqueros.

Estaba mojada, y la tela no se deslizaba por su piel como de costumbre. Empezó a dar pequeños saltos para ayudar al pantalón a ceder.

Regina estaba inspeccionando el pequeño apartamento, dando vueltas

mientras esperaba a que Emma saliera. ¿Cómo era posible que su princesa viviera en ese cuchitril? Entonces se escuchó un golpe fuerte contra el suelo proveniente de la habitación de Emma.

Regina corrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación con ansias, preocupada por la seguridad de Emma. Se la encontró tumbada en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, con los pantalones a mitad muslos y un sujetador de encaje blanco.

-¿Emma, estás bien? –se arrodilló junto a ella sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Sí, sí, solo ha sido un pequeño golpe… -dijo intentando levantarse del suelo, pero se mareó.

-Eii venga ven –Regina la cogió entre sus brazos –quédate quieta.

Emma no vaciló y se quedó un par de minutos en sus brazos, hasta que su vista dejó de ser negra y ya había recuperado el conocimiento. Reparó en como Regina la miraba, esa cara que solo tenía cuando ella o Henry estaban con ella; una felicidad como las de antes. No quería volverla a ver llorar, iba a hacer lo posible para que esa felicidad durara en su cara para siempre.

-¿Te ayudo? –la voz de Regina la distrajo de su pensamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te ayudo, con eso –dijo señalando sus pantalones aún por la mitad de sus muslos. Emma se miró y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, por un momento se había olvidado de que iba en ropa interior.

No podía responder, su tráquea se había empequeñecido, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

Regina se posicionó delante de ella, dejándola así acorralada, con las sábanas de la cama haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las rodillas. La morena se aproximó a ella, agarrando fuerte las costuras del pantalón y tirando hacia arriba. El pantalón no se movió.

-Ahora cuando diga tres, das un pequeño salto, así tienen que entrar. Uno, dos, y… tres –Regina hizo fuerza, y Emma dio un pequeño saltito, que las tiró a ambas encima de la cama. Regina había conseguido subirle el pantalón por fin, pero ahora se encontraba sobre ella, con su cara a pocos centímetros.

Emma la miraba deseosa, su pelo un poco alborotado la hacían preciosa, y sus respiraciones, las de ambas, empezaron a ser costosas, haciendo así que se agitaran.

Ninguna hablaba, ninguna sonreía, mientras la temperatura de la habitación subía y subía. Regina recordó como Emma la besó noches atrás, recordó sus labios y el deleitante sabor de su lengua.

La alcaldesa no aguantó perderse en los ojos pantanosos de Emma, y la fuerza que siempre las atraía hizo que atrapase sus labios entre los suyos.

Emma sintió la presión y la humedad en sus labios, entreabriendo la boca besando con fuerza a su Reina Malvada. Giró y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre ella. Volviendo a bajar hacia sus labios los devoró con pasión y con ansia, hacía demasiado tiempo que ese cuerpo no era suyo, mucho tiempo que esa mujer no era suya.

Recorrió su cuello con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, dejando así pequeñas marcas rojizas en su piel. Atrapó de nuevo sus labios y las levantó a ambas de la cama, abrazando a la alcaldesa mientras bajaba la cremallera trasera del vestido. Este cayó al suelo quedando arrugado en una bola, dejando el torso firme de la morena al descubierto.

Emma la miró con deseo, como solía hacerlo antes, y el mundo de Regina se sacudió de nuevo.

-Entonces debemos jugar todos con las mismas condiciones de juego, señorita Swan, -se arrodilló delante de ella –se lo mucho que le gusta la justicia, ¿no va a querer jugar con ventaja verdad? –la rubia, sin saber muy bien de que estaba hablando negó con la cabeza, mientras Regina la miraba rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos cogiendo sus muslos traseros con las manos.

Acercó su cara al centro de Emma, y mordió el botón con los dientes desabrochándolo habilidosamente, atrapando la cremallera entre sus labios y bajando la cara, junto con todo el cuerpo, hasta que quedó sentada sobre sus propias piernas.

La cremallera cedió, y cogió las costuras del pantalón, las que minutos antes había utilizado para subir el pantalón de la rubia, pero esta vez para bajarlos.

Cuando los hubo quitado y sus bragas volvían a quedar al descubierto acercó su nariz a la parte delantera, inhalando su aroma. Subió la mirada, viendo a Emma mordiéndose el labio también deseosa de ella. Con un leve empujón volvió a acostarla en la cama, liberándola del sujetador y entonces colocó sus manos en los costados de la rubia, recorriendo su torso entero, llegando a la altura dónde el encaje tapaba, y lo bajó por las piernas hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Sus labios no se despegaban mientras ambas daban vueltas sobre el colchón. La pequeña habitación aún se encontraba algo desordenada, pero Emma dejó de pensar en ello cuándo los dedos de su ex mujer se fijaron en su sexo.

Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de besar los labios hinchados de la otra, ambas ardían en deseo, mientras los dedos de Regina empezaron a recorrer el centro palpitante de Emma.

-¡¿Mamá?! –la voz de Henry sonó en la entrada junto con las llaves -¿Mamá estás en casa?

Regina y Emma se quedaron congeladas, se miraron a los ojos y Emma susurró:

-Mierda… Al baño, métete en el baño.

-¿Qué? –susurró la otra envolviéndose en la sábana blanca mirándola sorprendida.

-Que te metas en el baño, ¿no querrás pasar una ronda de preguntas incómodas innecesarias verdad? –Regina negó con la cabeza y corrió dando un par de pasos hasta el baño, y se encerró, con la sábana aún rodeando su cuerpo.

-No, creo que no está abuela… -dijo Henry en voz más baja. Hablando con Snow.

"¡Mierda!" Emma y Regina maldijeron su suerte, mientras Emma se vestía y salía corriendo hacia el salón del pequeño apartamento.

-¡Emma! Estás aquí –dijo su madre al verla entrar en el salón -¿Por qué no contestabas?

-E-Estaba en la ducha y no lograba hablar lo suficientemente alto, lo siento. Bueno, ¿y que hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a por ti. La abuela dice que nos invita a cenar. El abuelo esta ya en Granny's cogiendo mesa. ¡Venga! Cámbiate y vamos.

-¿Tu también tendrás que cambiarte no? No vas a ir a cenar con...eso –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros por la rodilla, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un sombrero impermeable. Efectivamente venía de pescar con sus amigos.

-Pues claro… Iba a hacerlo mientras tú lo hacías. –le contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –Pero necesito que antes me dejes tu baño, que tengo ahí el jabón que uso para la cara.

-¿Qué? –Emma tragó saliva asustada –¡No! Espera, yo aún no he terminado ahí. Tengo que hacerme el pelo y… maquillarme –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ¿maquillarse? ¿de verdad? –Un segundo, ahora te lo traigo ¿vale? –Al ver a su hijo asentir se relajó y entró en su habitación, después de cerrar la puerta entró en el baño.

-Uff…me voy a morir. –le dijo a Regina sin percatarse de que la sábana ya no cubría su cuerpo –Joder Regina no me hagas esto… Ya me he quedado mal antes, no me hagas repetirlo…

-Si en verdad…esto es lo que tú quieres –susurró la morena sonriendo mientras movía las caderas.

-No me provoques… -se acercó a ella dándole un beso corto y húmedo mientras cogía de detrás el jabón para Henry –Un segundo y ahora vuelvo. Vístete –le dio su vestido y sus tacones mientras salía del baño y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

Tras entregarle el jabón a Henry y alguna mirada intrigada de su madre, volvió al baño y Regina ya estaba vestida.

-Toma, esta es la llave de mi apartamento –le abrió la mano y se la dejó en la palma, cerrando después su puño sobre el de ella –Ahora cuando nos larguemos te mandaré un mensaje y podrás salir. Esta noche, cuando terminemos de cenar pasaré por tu casa a por la llave… -le dedicó una sonrisa y depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios –Nos vemos esta noche… -le susurró cerrando la puerta tras salir del baño.

Regina sonrió entre orgullosa y divertida. Después maldijo a ese don de inoportunidad que siempre tenía Snow, y que su hijo había heredado de ella, y cuando su móvil vibró, siguió las instrucciones que Emma le había dado.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, que tenemos aquí... ¿qué os ha parecido?

Maldito Henry...Maldita Snow... pero tranquilos, merece la pena la espera... os lo aseguro *muahahaha*

Dejadme vuestras opiniones y vuestras expectativas de qué puede pasar cuando Emma vaya "a recoger su llave"

Os quiero, besooos!


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos días chicas!Gracias a la insistencia de Pau, aquí tenéis el capítulo 9, que ya os digo que os va a gustar, así de antemano (porque si no os gusta me retiro...)

Como todos los días, gracias a las que comentan por comentar y a los que me leéis por leer, os lo agradezco muchísimo

**Aviso:** este capítulo tiene alto contenido sexual, no me hago responsable de traumas, ataques fangirls ni ataques al corazón (Pau, Noe, no me culpéis)

No me extiendo más que hoy tengo prisa. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Henry llegó a casa con su abuela mientras David escogía mesa en Granny's. Cuándo su madre no contestó, pensó que tal vez se había ido con Regina a tomar algo, y su boca dibujó una sonrisa, mostrando su felicidad ante la idea. Pero cuándo la vio aparecer un destello de desilusión pasó por sus ojos, hasta que su madre insistió tanto en que no entrara en su baño. Tenía a alguien escondido en ese baño. ¿Sería su madre? ¿Les habrían pillado haciendo eso que él no quería saber? Entonces se asqueó, y cuando su madre se ausentó para traerle su jabón especial miró a su abuela, moviendo los ojos y la cabeza, como si pudiera comunicarse así telepáticamente con ella. Y aun que no fuese así, Snow lo comprendió a la primera.

Había pasado una tarde genial con sus amigos. Tal vez Regina tenía razón y había más formas de divertirse en ese pueblo a parte de jugar a la Play en casa o en los recreativos, aun que nunca lo reconocería delante de su madre.

Unas chicas que tenían un par de años menos se habían pasado por el muelle y se habían quedado con ellos mientras pescaban.

Una de las chicas no paraba de mirarle. Ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, y él se la devolvía. Las miraditas entre ellos fueron creciendo durante la tarde y ella se acercó a él pidiéndole que le enseñara a pescar.

-Pescar es muy sencillo… -se quedó mirándola esperando a que dijera su nombre.

-Grace –la chica se escondió ruborizada tras sus grandes ojos azules.

-Grace. –repitió él sonriendo – Pues como te decía, es muy sencillo, solo tienes que coger la caña de aquí, y de aquí –posicionó las manos de la chica en la caña mientras él se las sujetaba, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel abrazándola por detrás –y esperas a que algún pez muerda. –entonces la miró a los ojos –Ven, acércate –le susurró, la chica se acercó mientras él decía en su oreja –el secreto está en elegir un buen gusano. –ambos empezaron a reír –Por ciento, soy Henry –le extendió una mano y ella la agarró con la suya.

-Encantada Henry. –sonrió y añadió –Aun que ya sabía quien eras. Eres el nieto de los Charming y Rumpelstinskin, hijo de la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora; eres el chico más famoso de Storybrook.

x_SQ_x

Salió por la puerta tras cerrar cuidadosamente. Nadie debía enterarse de que no estaba en casa, las consecuencias de ello podrían ser devastadoras para Regina y para ella. Quería haber cogido el coche, pero se decidió por impartir el paseo andado y así aclarar sus ideas con el suave viento.

Llegó a la mansión tras haber caminado unos minutos pensando en cómo sorprenderla. Quería que esta vez fuese la definitiva, que se entregasen la una a la otra y que esta vez fuera para siempre, que ella fuera de Regina y Regina de ella. Aún tenía su llave, pero decidió entrar por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial.

Subió trepando por la estructura de madera trenzada que sujetaba la enredadera en la parte de detrás. "Bien, menos mal que esta abierta" pensó al llegar a la cumbre. Apoyó un pié en el alfeizar, y cuándo el otro pié iba a entrar cayó de bruces sobre la moqueta. "¡Mierda! Super silenciosa Emma, eres super silenciosa" se regañó a si misma.

Se levantó y dejó sus zapatos junto a la ventana, no quería volver a cagarla. Estaba decidida a bajar hacia el salón para buscarla, pero escuchó el chapoteo del agua acompañado de un gemido de esa preciosa voz, ya más grave, que a ella tanto la embelesaba.

x_SQ_x

Regina había llegado a casa hacía como una hora, había cenado y se dispuso el baño para pasar un momento relajante.

Emma seguro que tardaría en llegar, como siempre, así que se preparó la bañera, encendió su reproductor, haciendo que su carpeta de música clásica sonara. Por último eligió sus sales de baño con aroma de manzana y las depositó en el agua tras encender un par de pequeñas velas aromáticas y dejarlas alrededor de la bañera.

Se encontraba relajada mientras sus extremidades recibían un masaje gracias al pequeño vaivén del agua. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar poco a poco su cuerpo. Empezando haciendo un masaje de forma circular sobre su abdomen, bajando hacia los muslos, rozando su sexo, encontrándose con sus pechos endurecidos, cuándo un fuerte golpe sonó en la habitación, como si una lámpara hubiese caído, y después, silencio. No se preocupó de ello, y siguió con su momento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, dejando ver una melena de rizos dorados asomándose por detrás. Regina no se percató de ello mientras su música deleitaba sus oídos y sus manos sus sentidos.

La rubia dejó cuidadosamente su chaqueta roja sobre la cómoda de Regina, desabrochó sus pantalones y se acercó a la bañera vistiendo solamente un tanga negro con su camiseta blanca, que poco a poco fue dejando ver la excitación de esta en sus pezones.

Regina entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una fuerte respiración en su oído. De normal, se hubiese asustado, pero ver los rizos dorados hizo que se calmara y buscara esos ojos pantanosos.

-No pares… -susurró la voz en su oído –Me gustaría estar haciéndolo yo, pero no sabes como me excita verte hacerlo a ti.

Regina se mordió el labio y con ayuda de sus manos, se levantó de la bañera, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo color oliváceo, ocultado en algunos puntos por espuma blanca.

-Tengo una idea mejor… -ambas se abalanzaron a los labios de la otra, que llevaban con ansias de probarse desde la tarde. Regina, con su cuerpo, mojó la camiseta de Emma y la quitó con agresividad, dejando esta vez el cuerpo de la rubia casi como a ella le gustaba.

Acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos y Regina atrajo a ésta hacia el agua, tumbándose la una sobre la otra.

Emma, que se encontraba encima, besaba el cuello de la morena, lo mordía y lo lamía, mientras sus manos se perdían explorando de nuevo ese perfecto cuerpo.

Regina soltaba pequeños gemidos con cada toque de Emma, mientras el agua se iba enfriando.

Emma, que lo notó, se levantó, dejando a la pobre Regina sorprendida en el agua.

-Ven, levanta –le dijo acompañándolo con un gesto con el dedo índice. Salió de la enorme bañera y esperó a que su compañera /amante /ex mujer /Reina Malvada le hiciera caso.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, agarrando fuertemente sus glúteos mientras la besaba, y esta a su vez entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de ella.

La rubia las guió hasta la cama, dejándola caer sobre la almohada, observándola con detenimiento y gateando hacia ella.

La agitada respiración de Regina hacía que el centro de Emma palpitara y se humedeciera.

Bajó besos recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos, hasta llegar a su sexo. Empezó a acariciarlo suavemente con su lengua, con sus labios, para más tarde besarlo.

Que Emma estuviera recorriendo su clítoris con la punta de su lengua producía pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Regina. El ritmo de la lengua de Emma empezaba a aumentar y sus caderas se balanceaban arriba y abajo.

Regina gimió con el nombre de Emma en los labios, y esta se llenó de orgullo. Había alcanzado el clímax y ella era la responsable.

Regina se dejó caer sobre la almohada, sujetando con sus manos aún la cabeza de Emma. Esta se acercó a ella observando su cara; labios entreabiertos, ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que los dientes, su respiración seguía agitada y en un ruego le pidió que la besara.

Emma obedeció. Ya se encontraba bien con ella misma por encontrarse bien con Regina.

-Regina, -le susurró cariñosamente –me gustaría ahora ser yo la que pida disculpas –se acostó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, mientras Regina enderezaba su mirada a los ojos esmeralda -. Disculpas por todo; por ser así como fui y como te prometo que no volveré a ser nunca mientras esté a tu lado; disculpas por reaccionar así como reaccione ante la idea de que hicieras magia; -acarició su mejilla –ahora lo entiendo, era normal, es una parte de ti, forma parte de tu perfecto yo, forma parte de tu identidad, de quien eres, y no quiero que dejes de ser tú por mí, porque yo me enamoré de ti tal y como eras, tal y como eres, con tu pasado oscuro o sin él. Quiero que sepas que te acepto y que nunca volveré a dejarte. Estaba asustada; asustada de no ser suficiente para ti, asustada de no ser tu verdadero amor. Pero ahora no tengo miedo Regina; ahora solo… Te quiero –se acercó con ojos rojizos y media sonrisa y la besó.

Regina sintió el sabor salado de su propio cuerpo en los labios de Emma, y mientras ésta limpiaba sus lágrimas le contestó:

-Yo también te quiero, y te acepto tal y como eres… -le regaló su más sincera sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que he pensado? –añadió en tono divertido e infantil. La morena asintió divertida acurrucándose entre los brazos de la rubia, su faceta infantil volvía a salir a la luz, y nada podía hacerla más feliz –Me gustaría aprender magia. –Regina la miró con los ojos como platos.

* * *

Bueno...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿demasiado fuerte? ¿demasiado flojo? ¿descripción aceptable, perfecta? Tal vez tengo que mejorar mis sex-scene...(?) Dejadme vuestras opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo.

Besoooos! Y hasta el viernes


	10. Chapter 10

Buenos días a todas! El intento de ayer fue una mierda de intento... Esto se volvió loco y yo entré en un ataque de histeria en el que me planteé no seguir con la historia. Pero ya..ya está...se me pasó el enfado y aquí esta (espero que hoy se suba bien o empiezo a romper cosas)  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Anonimsuperfan, que de una vez, ya se quién es. Este es para ti Lena, no pasa gran cosa, pero da igual xD /  
Agradecer de nuevo a todos por leer y comentar, que me da alas para seguir escribiendo. Y una pregunta os voy a hacer hoy, para que me deis ideas para moldear una parte de la historia. Voy a hacer un flashback para mostraros la pedida de mano de la primera vez de Emma a Regina, y quiero saber vuestras espectativas.  
Respecto al capítulo anterior, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan gráfico, y no sabía como me saldría. Espero que me digáis como mejorar y hacer que #5oshadesofGrey la mame a mi lado (okno )  
Una cosa que me llamó la atención, Evil Targaryen su comentario me dijo que iba a abrir otra trama para continuar el fic, y que tal vez os sorprendiera... pues te digo, querida, que sí, y cuándo nos enteremos de que va a pasar, tal vez montemos un caos enorme. Nunca imaginé que los personajes se me saldrían de la cabeza y crearían su propio destino ellos solos. Ahora sin mas demora, Capítulo 10, que lo disfrutéis; nos leemos

Capítulo 10/

Emma despertó temprano sintiendo el calor de Regina, que la había buscado en sueños, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la había encontrado. Eran las cinco de la mañana y… se le estaba olvidando algo… ¡Henry! ¡Henry estaba solo en casa!  
-Regina, ¡Regina! –susurró zarandeándola cariñosamente. Cuándo esta hubo despertado prosiguió –Me he dejado a Henry en la cama, me voy, porque si se encuentra con la casa vacía nos vamos a morir tú y yo, ya sabes lo listo que es, igual que tú –la miró con una sonrisa y besó la punta de su nariz –Te recojo para desayunar –dijo mientras se vestía -¿Dónde dejaste la llave de mi casa? –Regina señaló el baño vagamente -¿El baño? ¿Cómo que el baño? /  
-Te había preparado un juego… -dijo esta aún durmiendo –para que las cogieras mientras me tenías, pero te me adelantaste y… -parpadeó pesadamente, la miró –Está en el fondo de la bañera…  
-¿De verdad Regina? –dijo incrédula –¡Eres genial! –soltó con una sonrisa besándola en los labios y entrando al baño a buscar la llave. Cuándo la encontró salió, volvió a besar su frente, ya que estaba dormida otra vez, la arropó y le mustió un "Te quiero" en el oído. Regina lo percibió y sonrió, mientras la rubia salía de la habitación y de la mansión.  
x_SQ_x Henry escuchó el sonido de las llaves agitándose en un fallido intento de silencio, seguramente proveniente de la patosa de su madre. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Se levantaba a regañarla o tenía que dejarlo así? Al fin y al cabo era su madre.  
Había decidido no levantarse debido a su cansancio, y entonces su móvil vibró. Había recibido un mensaje. "¿Pero y quien es el estúpido que se dedica a mandar mensajitos a las cinco y media de la mañana?" Pensó. Pero nada más ver el nombre de cuya persona lo había mandado, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en su boca y lo abrió rápidamente.  
"Hola Henry, supongo que estarás durmiendo, pero yo no podía dormir. He estado pensando en si te gustaría venir al campo de fútbol mañana por la mañana con los chicos y las chicas del pueblo. Puedes jugar en mi equipo."  
Henry, que nunca se había sentido parte de un grupo y ahora estaba empezando a tener amigos, se sintió querido; pero a parte de eso, sentía una cosa extraña por esa chica que a penas acababa de conocer. Después de que se lo explicase se acordó de ella, de cuándo la ayudó a reunirse con Jefferson, su padre.  
"Hola Grace, yo también estoy despierto. La idea de ir jugar a fútbol contigo me encanta. Pasaré a recogerte, ¿a qué hora?"  
El chico contestó más que contento, algo en su interior crecía, mientras ese se convertía en el primero de muchos mensajes aquella madrugada. /  
x_SQ_x -Buenos días mamá –Henry salió de su habitación vestido con ropa deportiva. Emma estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isleta de la cocina abstraída mirando un punto en el techo –¡¿Mamá?!  
-Buenos días Henry –le dijo con una sonrisa apartando la mirada del yeso mirándolo a él.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Es…extraño. –dijo mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil otra vez y volvía a apagarlo./span/p -¿Qué es extraño? –dijo ella sorprendida, ¿qué había echo ahora? ¿Tan evidente era?  
-No devoras beicon, ni huevos, ni cereales aun que sea. ¿Tienes fiebre? –dijo burlándose mientras le tocaba la frente.  
-No, –contestó irónica sin reírse de su broma –te estaba esperando. ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar a Granny's tú y yo?  
-No. –dijo indiferente acercándose a los armarios que colgaban de la pared de la cocina –Me han invitado al campo, a jugar al fútbol, ¡a mí! –dijo contento mirando a su madre –He dejado de ser el chico rarito, bueno…sigo siéndolo, pero ahora tengo amigos; y no voy a llegar tarde por culpa de un desayuno. Mamá, no te ofendas… -cogió un paquete con galletas del armario.  
-Tranquilo chico, no me ofendo. A mí me encanta que tengas tus planes. Incluso si algún día necesitáis taxi para ir a la discoteca…aquí me tienes, –le guiñó un ojo – mi Bug os llevaría encantado.  
-Gracias por la oferta, pero casi que no, prefiero ir en un taxi de verdad, y sin que mamá se entere.  
-¡Vaya! –dijo sorprendida -¿Sin que mamá se entere eh? Entonces quiero un soborno, yo lo se, así que nada me impide poder ir a contárselo. Y también puedo comentarle lo de tu novia… –la rubia se echó a reír.  
"-No tiene gracia –el chico cerró la puerta mientras su madre seguía riendo en la cocina. Cogió dirección hacia casa Grace, debería estar esperándolo.  
Emma cogió su móvil, esperando encontrar un mensaje de Regina, pero nada, no había nada, por lo que decidió mandárselo ella.  
"Buenos días señora alcaldesa, ¿cómo se ha despertado hoy? Se rumorea que pasó la noche con su amante, ¿es eso cierto?"  
No pasaron unos segundos cuándo el móvil vibró sobre la mesa, y fue la última vez que estuvo sobre esta, ya que no se soltó de las manos de la rubia.  
"Sheriff Swan, no deje que esos rumores la distraigan de su trabajo. No la veía una mujer chismosa ¿sabe? Pero es igual que todos los habitantes de este pueblo, siempre tan sedientos de rumores…"  
"Pero la cosa está, señora alcaldesa, que a mí solo me importan los rumores que tengan que ver con usted."  
Regina sonrió como una quinceañera al recibir el mensaje.  
"Creo recordar, señorita Swan, que esta madrugada, tras una placentera sesión de duro trabajo, me prometió que me llevaría a desayunar. Pero, debo avisarla de que llega tarde. Estoy de camino a Granny's."  
Emma se vistió acelerada, recogió su cabello en una coleta de caballo y cogió su chaqueta de cuero marrón, rápidamente emprendió el paseo a Granny's.  
x_SQ_x La puerta de Granny's se abrió haciendo que la campanita sonara. Todo el local se giró clavando su mirada en Emma Swan. Se quedó de pié manteniendo la puerta entreabierta tras ella, recorriendo con la mirada el local entero, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de la alcaldesa.  
Los ojos marrones que la observaban divertidos parecían cataratas de chocolate derretido y hacían que Emma Swan deseara más a esa mujer cada segundo que pasaba.  
Regina dejó su bolso en el asiento de delante, haciéndole saber que no iba a sentarse a desayunar con ella, o al menos no por ahora.  
Buscó su mesa de siempre, que casualmente era la mesa del lado opuesto a la de Regina. Nada más sentarse pidió a Ruby lo de siempre, y su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.  
"Señorita Swan, los huevos y el beicon todos los días, no son buenos para el colesterol." –Regina la miró divertida desde la otra punta del local para luego perderse de nuevo en su taza de café con leche y cereales de todos los días.  
"¿Y los cereales que tipo de enfermedad provocan?" –se interesó la rubia mientras su amiga Ruby le servía el plato y el zumo.  
No había demasiada gente, salvo algún pequeño grupo apartado hablando de sus cosas, alguna pareja desayunando tranquila y un par de hombres con resaca que intentaban curarse con café. Por lo tanto Ruby decidió sentarse con su amiga, delante de ella, tapándole directamente su contacto visual con la alcaldesa.  
-¿Qué te pasa rubia? –le dijo al sentarse -¡Eh! Que estoy aquí, no allí –le pasó la mano por delante de la cara para llamar su atención – además, estoy más buena que la alcaldesa –ese comentario hizo que la castaña se ganara una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.  
-¿Enserio? –le dijo con indiferencia alzando una ceja.  
-Venga, que era una broma… -se relajó poniéndose seria –¿Qué? La echas de menos ¿verdad? –la rubia asintió –Tú tranquila, ya verás como todo se arreglará, y si no se arregla del modo que tú quieres, podréis ser amigas. Y así al menos habrá conservado a la única persona que aún quiere acercarse a ella…  
-Podrías irte un poco a dónde ya sabes.  
-Era una broma… Menudos humos no tenemos por la mañana princesa –se levantó, y mientras se alejaba hacia la barra continuó –y por la tarde, y por la noche…  
Emma rodó los ojos y enseguida comprobó su teléfono, que efectivamente tenía un mensaje de Regina.  
"¿Los cereales? Los cereales son buenos en todos los aspectos, señorita Swan, sobre todo a la hora del desayuno. Aportan carbohidratos a nuestra dieta que nos ayudan a llevar un buen ritmo durante el día. Y si son integrales mejor. "  
"Bueno venga, de acuerdo. No sé ni para qué he preguntado, siempre intentas ganar."  
"No tengo que esforzarme mucho cuándo me lo pone tan fácil señorita Swan."  
"Escucha Regina, hablamos de que me llamarías Emma a partir de ahora, pero no sabes lo que me excita que me llames "señorita Swan", y quiero escuchártelo decir, no quiero leerlo en un mensaje."  
"Ni se le ocurra venir, señorita Swan. Le recuerdo que para el resto de Storybrook usted y yo seguimos divorciadas, y yo la odio por ello."  
Emma se levantó con el plato en la mano y cruzó el local. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá de color rojo que conjuntaba con la mesa y la miró dejando sus cosas al lado de las de Regina.  
-No me importa –le susurró –No me importa lo que la gente piense. Si quiero besarte, te beso, si quiero abrazarte, te abrazo, y si quiero desayunar contigo, vengo a tu lado y desayuno contigo.  
-Emma, lo que la gente piense sabes que me da igual –dijo desviando su mirada de la de Emma y centrándose en sus cereales –pero Henry no sabe nada, y me gustaría ser nosotras la que se lo digamos. Además, ahora me gustaría guardarlo para nosotras, que sea algo nuestro durante un poco más de tiempo.  
-¿Entonces si quiero desayunar contigo, puedo hacerlo, pero sentada a veinte metros? Pues no me parece bien –su tono infantil volvió a salir de su garganta.  
-Emma… podemos desayunar juntas, cuando tú quieras. Y cenar, y comer, e incluso dar paseos nocturnos por donde quieras. Pero no quiero que se entere nadie por ahora. Como te dije, quiero ser tú y yo solas, un tiempo.  
Emma asintió separándose de Regina y sentándose delante de ella. Si se suponía que eran amigas eso si podían hacerlo, y Regina no la detuvo.

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño momento de transición. El próximo capítulo, os aviso, da un pequeño salto en el tiempo, dónde nuestras protagonistas ya estnán entradas en su relación (y tan entradas).  
Con ansias de que llegue el próximo viernes para dejaros el Capítulo 12.  
Me despido hoy con muchos deseos de que paséis un gran fin de semana y que me dejéis muchos comentarios:)  
Besooos ^* ^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Visto lo ocurrido, por las molestias, he decidido subir el capítulo 11 ahora, y el martes o miércoles subiré el capítulo 12; que tantas ganas tiene Pau de leer. El capítulo anterior se subió con fallos, falta de espacios y las separaciones horizontales (con este me pasa lo mismo porque la barra de herramientas no me salió y no puedo hacer nada u.u) _

Capítulo 11

Habían pasado tres semanas y las cenas clandestinas habían aumentado cómo los días iban pasando. Ninguna de las dos aguantaba sin poder hablarse cariñosamente o incluso con ese tono borde con una pizca de sensualidad que su rol habitual les permitía; sin besarse a cada segundo que pasaban juntas en el trabajo, ni sin rozarse sin querer por los pasillos.

Emma había frecuentado la alcaldía durante ese periodo de tiempo más que en toda su residencia en Storybrook. Encontraba cualquier excusa para entrar a quejarse al despacho de Regina, y mientras discutían en voz elevada sus labios besaban los de la otra y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Esa semana Henry dormía en casa Regina, y Emma había dejado una nota en uno de los paquetes que se dirigían a su despacho con un lugar y una hora. Regina llegó a casa y Henry la esperaba en la cocina, sentado y con la luz apagada. Encendió la luz y dio un salto al encontrárselo allí quieto.

-¡Henry! ¿Qué haces a oscuras?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Con la luz apagada?

-Sí, no se, sí. –tras un momento de silencio siguió –Mamá, no me gusta meterme pero…¿cómo estáis mamá y tú? Me han dicho que estas semanas habéis estado discutiendo mucho en la alcaldía –dijo el chico verdaderamente preocupado y perdiendo la fe en que sus madres volvieran a reconciliarse.

-Cariño, Emma y yo estamos bien, te lo prometo –se acercó a él y lo abrazó -¿Quieres que preparemos la cena?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Yo no tengo mucha hambre. –se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se volvió hacia su madre –Mamá, esta noche salgo a dar un paseo con mis amigos, no me esperes despierta.

Regina se quedó blanca en la cocina. ¿Tanto había crecido su hijo como para decirle lo de "no me esperes despierta"? El nerviosismo la recorrió y necesitaba apoyarse en Emma.

Sonaron tres largos pitidos, y entonces escuchó la voz de Emma: "Hola, soy Emma Swan, si estas escuchando este mensaje es que ahora no te lo puedo coger, prueba más tarde."

Regina se pasó las manos por la cara, necesitaba la opinión de Emma. Poco más de dos minutos después, el teléfono de Regina sonó. Llamada entrante: Emma Swan

-¡Regina! –apuró en coger la morena la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Emma, relájate, no es nada grave, solo necesito tu opinión, siempre has sido la flexible de las dos y… Henry me ha dicho que no la espere despierta esta noche, ¿debería preocuparme? –pero la morena ya estaba preocupada.

-Pues claro que no Regina. El chico se está haciendo mayor, necesita espacio y tiempo, ¿no querrás que sea un niño de mamá toda su vida verdad? Debemos dejarle volar poco a poco.

-Pero es demasiado joven para volar él solo. –insistió la morena de nuevo.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, pruebas a dejarlo volar hoy; si a las doce, o la una no está en casa me llamas y adelantamos nuestra cita y lo buscamos juntas. Pero ya verás como a media noche lo tienes en la cama. –la tranquilizó –Y acuérdate de que ya no es un niño.

-Me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí. Todo sería más fácil. Y Henry estaría encantado…

-Sabes que puedo ir cuando tú quieras. Regina, tengo que entrar en casa mis padres, si no me llamas, nos vemos a las tres en nuestro rincón, ¿vale? Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –se apresuró a decir Regina mientras la voz de la rubia se desvanecía.

x_SQ_x

Henry y sus amigos habían salido a dar un paseo por el muelle. Era de noche, y cuándo el verano iba acercándose éste se iluminaba con pequeños faroles y luces de colores que recorrían todo el paseo. Eran un grupo de siete u ocho chicos y seis chicas. Henry y Grace cerraban el grupo varios pasos por detrás.

-Te había echado de menos esta semana –la chica se sonrojó levemente y con una sonrisa agarró el brazo del muchacho.

-Yo también, pero no pude salir tanto. No todos somos pequeños cerebritos como tú y tenemos que coger libros y estudiar –le dijo acariciando la punta de su nariz contra la suya, sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios se acercaron poco a poco, pero algo les interrumpió.

-¡Henry! ¿Te vienes a tirar piedras al agua? –le gritó uno de los muchachos.

-Lo podemos dejar para otro momento, estoy con algo importante.

-Sí sí, claro que sí. Anda va, no seáis tontos y besaros ya. –contestó otro de los chicos. Entonces todo el grupo rió y aceleraron el paso dejándolos solos. Grace guió a Henry hasta uno de los bancos de madera y se sentaron los dos juntos.

-Llevamos tres semanas saliendo, ¿eso es que somos novios? –preguntó Henry dubitativo.

La chica no logró más que soltar una pequeña carcajada y se aproximó a sus labios, robándole al chico su primer beso y a su vez, entregándole su primero también. Fue uno de esos besos tiernos, de los que se dan con inocencia, pero a la vez con amor. Los labios de ambos estaban curvados gracias a sus sonrisas, que disminuyeron poco a poco mientras sus labios se presionaban contra los del otro. Se separaron lentamente, ambos estaban ruborizados, ambos tenían vergüenza, pero desapareció con el tiempo.

x_SQ_x

Henry había vuelto a casa a las doce como si de un reloj se tratase. Regina se relajó acostada en la cama y lo escuchó como entraba, cerraba la puerta con llave y canturreaba subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al baño. Se encerró y escuchó el motor del cepillo de dientes eléctrico. Poco después, silencio. Su pequeño príncipe, que ya no era tan pequeño, se había dormido.

Esperaba ansiosa a las tres de la madrugada, Emma le había preparado algo y ella estaba deseosa de saber el qué. Miraba la nota que estaba doblada junto a la foto sobre la mesilla de noche. ¿Por qué no podía esperar más para verla? ¿Tan importante era la Salvadora en su vida? Sí. Su subconsciente respondió a su pregunta por ella. Sí la necesitaba, sí la quería, y la quería como nunca lo había echo con nadie. Cogió su anillo del dedo y lo miró a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Cuan precioso era. Oro blanco y con un pequeño diamante azul sobre el centro, le dijo que lo había elegido así para recordar siempre el momento en el que se unieron. La mina, el diamante, la maldición y ellas dos haciendo magia juntas para salvar a Storybrook.

"-Todo el mundo me ve como la Reina Malvada, incluyendo a mi hijo, déjame morir cómo Regina. –sus ojos lloraban mientras su mente aceptaba su destino, su muerte.

-Tal vez no seas lo suficiente fuerte, pero tal vez juntas lo somos –Emma se colocó frente a ella, no quiso dejarla morir, y sin saber si quiera que estaba haciendo sus manos empezaron a producir pequeños rayos púrpura cómo los suyos. Se miraron a los ojos, y ambas sintieron la muerte en los ojos de la otra, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de deseos ocultos.  
Tras unos minutos que a ambas le parecieron interminables, el diamante azul cayó al suelo, la maldición estaba curada, y Emma se había acercado a ella, guiada por el momento, y la había besado, con fuerza, con pasión, contenta de no verla muerta, y ella la había dejado hacerlo, sus caderas se presionaron y sus cuerpos se juntaron. Esa primera vez que sus labios se rozaron y saltaron chispas alrededor de ellas, esa primera vez que aceptaron que querían dejar de ser enemigas para amarse la una a la otra."

Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Regina, las luces se movían dentro de sus párpados cerrados, y sus pestañas recogían las pequeñas lágrimas. La magia las había unido, y la magia las había separado. ¿era una buena idea que Emma siguiera recibiendo sus clases de magia?

¿Y qué pensáis vosotras? ¿Debería Emma seguir recibiendo sus clases de magia?(Mantengo la pregunta de la pedida de mano de Emma a Regina de la primera vez. Tal vez ahora que tenéis un poco más de información sea más fácil pensar ;) ) Nos leemos! Besiis 


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas tardes chicas, aquí tenéis el capitulo 12, que con mucho cariño se lo dedico a Pau y a Noe, que se las ganas que les hice a las dos con este capítulo, nada, aquí lo tenéis. Noe, lo de Neverland en mi fic no pasó, porque quise juntarlas con lo de la mina y tal, y a veces me arrepiento, porque en Neverland pasaron cosas verdaderamente gays entre ellas (entre OuAT y los miles de ff que me leo...es posible que me invente cosas, pero es que así yo soy feliz!)  
Y...¿como que Snow y Charming delante con el primer beso? Noo! Ellas dos se quedan solas, ¿no te acuerdas? Henry sale corriendo y Snowing se van detrás, Emma iba a irse pero... pasó ese precioso instante (DATO: Escena favorita de Lana (que por eso quise que se juntasen ahi *evil risa*)  
_

Capítulo 12

Regina se encontraba sentada en medio del frondoso bosque, rodeada por las densas copas de los árboles, sobre una de las rocas calcitas que la explosión de la mina había depositado junto al riachuelo.

-Buenas noches señora alcaldesa –susurró Emma llegando por detrás de Regina.

-Buenas noches sheriff Swan –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Emma le echaba su chaqueta roja por los hombros y la abrazaba por encima de ésta.

Emma no quiso contestar, sus silencios ya no eran incómodos. Acercó su nariz a la nuca de Regina, tras apartarle el cabello hacia un lado, dio un suave beso sobre su piel y frotó sus manos con sus brazos, notó que Regina tenía frío.

-Dudé si aparecería, señorita Swan –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho –creí que se habría dormido.

-Cuando se trata de ti, lo último que hago es dormir. Nunca me perdería una madrugada contigo.

-Emma… he estado pensando, -dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos -¿de verdad quieres aprender a utilizar tu magia? –la rubia asintió –La magia ha traído solo que tristezas a mi vida, y no quiero volverte a alejar de mí, y mucho menos por mi magia, ni que ésta te traiga tristezas a tu vida

-Regina, mientras tú y Henry estéis a mi lado, nunca podría ser triste. Sois más de lo que nunca creí que tendría, y sois lo que más he logrado en mi vida. Créeme, mi vida antes de venir a Storybrook no fue muy acertada. –dijo riendo mientras recordaba su vida –Es más, ¿quieres saber de dónde saqué mi Bug? –la morena sonrió y asintió –Lo robé.

-¡Emma! –le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y las dos empezaron a reír. –Me alegro de que esa etapa de tu vida haya terminado. –tras un momento de silencio la cogió de la mano y le dijo – Sabes que no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Siempre.

x_SQ_x

-¡Concéntrate Emma! –le gritó Regina –Intenta enfocar todos tus sentimientos ahí, en la magia que recorre tu cuerpo, y luego guíala hacia tus manos. No es tan difícil. Hace dos noches esto te salía, y las bolas de fuego también, venga Emma, progresemos.

-¡Regina ya lo intento, pero no sale nada!

-¿Recuerdas cómo lo hiciste el día de la mina?

-Sí. Me coloqué delante de ti, te imité y pensé "Emma venga, tienes que hacer magia, haz que eso salga y salva a Regina"

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tenías miedo. El miedo es un sentimiento. Aunque no es el mejor para enfocar nuestra magia. Yo me centraría en la ira, o tal vez en el amor ahora que estamos empezando, pero nunca en el miedo. El miedo puede hacerte muy vulnerable. Venga Emma.

La rubia volvió a levantar las manos hacia el tronco de un árbol, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Bien, sentimientos, sentimientos, "¡Emma siente! ¿Qué sientes?" La voz de Regina se volvía pequeña mientras imaginaba de nuevo el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. La recorrió un escalofrió y notó un tipo de electricidad bailando sobre la yema de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos abstrayéndose de su pensamiento. Sus manos emanaban rayos de luz blanca hacia el tronco seco.

-Sí. Ahí lo tienes –dijo serena –Te dije que si te concentrabas lo lograrías y… -sus labios fueron callados por los de Emma.

-¿Y cómo puedo transportarnos? Eso del humo que haces tú… -la volvió a besar presionando sus labios.

-Tie- Tienes que conc-concentrarte en-en el sitio que quieres ir. Pensarlo con claridad, y usar tu magia.

Emma cerró los ojos, y la imagen de la habitación de Regina se colocó tras sus párpados. Cortinas largas, blancas agitándose lentamente por el suave viento, piso enmoquetado, una gran cama en el centro, dos pequeñas mesillas a cada lado, sábanas grises, paredes negras con un dibujo en blanco, lámparas de diseño, y una pequeña fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesilla al lado de la ventana. Un cosquilleo subió por los pies de ambas hasta cubrir la superficie entera de sus cuerpos y un humo azul cielo las cubrió a ambas, desapareciendo tras pocos segundos y encontrándose sobre la cama de Regina.

-Se está convirtiendo usted en una veterana, sheriff Swan –bromeó la alcaldesa posicionándose a horcajadas sobre ella. –Ahora entonces me toca a mí probar… –una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en sus labios, sus manos se elevaron con las palmas hacia abajo, y un humo violáceo las absorbió rápidamente, dejándolas escapar pocos segundos después vistiendo tan solo su piel.

Regina posó sus labios sobre la piel de Emma, la besó con cautela, y observó como lentamente se volvía rojiza por la presión, y se tintaba aún más gracias al tono de su pintalabios. Besó sus labios con paciencia, no quería precipitarse, esa noche no. Sabían dulces, como nunca antes. Los ojos de la morena se volvían más oscuros y los esmeralda se perdían dentro de estos. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente, con temor a que desapareciera de debajo de ella. Rozando sus costados con lentitud, agarrando sus muslos con firmeza mientras en su mente le aparecían deseosas ideas de comérsela; acarició su pelo con suavidad, domando a los rizos dorados a su gusto, sintiendo los mechones entre sus dedos, proporcionándole a la rubia un placentero masaje mientras sus labios se besaban y sus lenguas se rozaban.  
Cada caricia que le proporcionaba, creaba en Emma una reacción eléctrica que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, erizando el vello de sus brazos, de su abdomen, de sus glúteos, de todas partes; haciendo que su centro humedeciera del contacto con el muslo de Regina, que había presionado su rodilla entre sus piernas cuando notó el ardor que emanaba de su sexo.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios y sin que la extraña corriente que las mantenía unidas se disipara, la punta de sus dedos acarició el interior de sus muslos con respeto, dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Sus ojos, sin la necesidad de hablar, le transmitieron a la morena todo lo que necesitaba, y la punta de sus dedos bajó recorriendo su sexo lentamente, parándose cada poco recorrido para masajearlo circularmente, notando cada vez más la excitación de Emma, hasta llegar al final, entonces volvió a besar los labios de Emma, atrapándolos entre los suyos, mientras introducía ese dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos interiores, relajándose al segundo, dejando a la morena introducir otro dedo más, perdiéndose en un mar denso, produciendo un pequeño espasmo por la sorpresa dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, que subía las caderas para acompañar el ritmo de Regina.

Emma sentía cada vez más la humedad de Regina apoyada en su muslo mientras la suya no paraba de ser saciada, así que acarició el cuerpo de la morena, deteniéndose en sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciando sus pezones, continuando en breve su camino hasta llegar a su centro. Ésta también, con respeto, esperó a que la autorizara para entrar, y Regina abrió levemente sus piernas un poco más, dejando que Emma la acariciara igual que ella lo había estado haciendo, notando su excitación junto a la suya, para luego introducir sus dedos en su interior.

Sus bocas se besaban, sus lenguas bailaban entre sus dos bocas y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados para sentir más cerca el cuerpo de la otra, si eso era posible. Algunos de sus dedos acariciaban el exterior de su sexo, y algunos otros no dejaban de moverse nerviosos y tímidos dentro de éste. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, juntándose y separándose con mucha lentitud, bailando, como si de esa forma el momento fuera a durar para todas sus vidas.  
La mano que quedaba libre acariciaba el cuerpo de la otra. Emma pasaba la punta de sus uñas por la espalda de la morena dibujando círculos y Regina cogía el costado de Emma por la altura de su cadera, acariciando circularmente con su dedo pulgar la rugosidad que creaba en su torso el final de su pelvis.

Los dedos de Emma entraron, dentro, más dentro de lo que nunca lo había probado, y una pequeña corriente en forma de rayo recorrió el camino hacía el fondo del útero de Regina. Ésta se sobresaltó y miró a Emma, que no dejó de balancear sus caderas mientras sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir. Regina entreabrió la boca intentando hablar, pero no consiguió producir sonido alguno cuándo vio como Emma salía de debajo de ella, posicionándose encima, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella.

Regina aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos mientras Emma hacía lo mismo, y sin dejar de besarse soltaban pequeños gemidos. Sus espaldas se arqueaban juntas y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse en todos los sentidos, gracias a la excitación. Emma se separó unos segundos de la cara de Regina mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un espasmo. Entrecerró los ojos abriendo la boca soltando un último susurro con el nombre de Regina mientras llegaba al orgasmo y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin dejar de estimular su sexo.

Regina, esperando alcanzar el éxtasis junto a Emma, acompañándolo con un pequeño jadeo, susurró a la rubia en el oído. "Dame amor". El suplico ahogado de Regina calentó el corazón de Emma, haciendo que dejara sus labios y recorriera con los suyos una pequeña hilera de caricias desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando entre sus pechos, atrapando un pezón con su boca y otro entre sus dedos, moviendo la lengua circularmente sobre la pequeña bola endurecida, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos en ella.

Emma besó la zona baja de su torso, apoyando su mano libre sobre su abdomen. Notó algo extraño en sus manos, y sin dejar de remover su mano dentro de Regina que arqueaba su espalda ya casi llegando al orgasmo, vio como de la punta de sus dedos salían pequeños rayos de luz azulada hacia su barriga, y en la otra mano, hacia su útero.

La rubia escuchó de lejos la respiración agitada de Regina, junto con sus pequeños jadeos, que disminuían poco a poco, mirando alucinada las burbujas de luces que se habían creado alrededor de ellas. Cuando Regina salió de su pequeño País de las Maravillas, sin abrir los ojos pidió a Emma que se acercara, y ésta lo hizo sin vacilar, aun que sin mover sus manos de los sitios en los que se encontraban. "Jamás me ha dado nadie lo que tu me haces sentir." Sonaba en un susurro, casi imperceptible, pero Emma lo escuchó, y se acercó a su boca, le contestó "Jamás desearía darle nada a nadie más que no seas tú. Tú me haces sentir a mí.", y después besó sus labios, la besó a ella, besó a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ya esta vez, sin contratiempos ni tonterías.

Regina, ya que ahora era más conciente de qué ocurría a su alrededor notó un chispazo cuando sus labios se entrelazaron y abrió los ojos, viendo así unas burbujas de luces de colores que rodaban flotando alrededor de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? –se escandalizó la morena.

-La-La verdad es que no lo sé. Ha-Ha empezado a salir luz cuando te he acariciado y… creo que he hecho magia sin saberlo. Pero…tu estas bien ¿verdad? –se asustó Emma apartando sus manos de Regina lentamente.

La mano que estaba en su abdomen era recorrida por pequeños rayos morados y su otra mano también, aunque los rayos se movían con más dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de mucosidad que la envolvía.

-Sí…creo que estoy bien –dijo no muy segura mientras se incorporaba y miraba su torso, igual de perfecto que siempre. –Pero…Emma, eso es imposible. Si no quieres hacer magia, la magia no sale. Debes desearlo, debes sent… -Regina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y levantó su mirada hacia la rubia. –Emma, acércate a mí… –la rubia obedeció avanzando hacia ella de rodillas. Regina se puso también sobre sus rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella –levanta la mano.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Una mano Emma! –le suplicó nerviosa. Emma levantó la mano izquierda y la posición sobre la mano derecha de Regina, y cuándo sus pieles se rozaron una bola de luz envolvió ambas manos y la habitación entera quedó iluminada.

-¿Que-qué quiere decir esto Regina?

-No tengo ni idea, y no sé si es bueno o malo… Capítulo 12

Regina se encontraba sentada en medio del frondoso bosque, rodeada por las densas copas de los árboles, sobre una de las rocas calcitas que la explosión de la mina había depositado junto al riachuelo.

-Buenas noches señora alcaldesa –susurró Emma llegando por detrás de Regina.

-Buenas noches sheriff Swan –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Emma le echaba su chaqueta roja por los hombros y la abrazaba por encima de ésta.

Emma no quiso contestar, sus silencios ya no eran incómodos. Acercó su nariz a la nuca de Regina, tras apartarle el cabello hacia un lado, dio un suave beso sobre su piel y frotó sus manos con sus brazos, notó que Regina tenía frío.

-Dudé si aparecería, señorita Swan –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho –creí que se habría dormido.

-Cuando se trata de ti, lo último que hago es dormir. Nunca me perdería una madrugada contigo.

-Emma… he estado pensando, -dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos -¿de verdad quieres aprender a utilizar tu magia? –la rubia asintió –La magia ha traído solo que tristezas a mi vida, y no quiero volverte a alejar de mí, y mucho menos por mi magia, ni que ésta te traiga tristezas a tu vida

-Regina, mientras tú y Henry estéis a mi lado, nunca podría ser triste. Sois más de lo que nunca creí que tendría, y sois lo que más he logrado en mi vida. Créeme, mi vida antes de venir a Storybrook no fue muy acertada. –dijo riendo mientras recordaba su vida –Es más, ¿quieres saber de dónde saqué mi Bug? –la morena sonrió y asintió –Lo robé.

-¡Emma! –le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y las dos empezaron a reír. –Me alegro de que esa etapa de tu vida haya terminado. –tras un momento de silencio la cogió de la mano y le dijo – Sabes que no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Siempre.

x_SQ_x

-¡Concéntrate Emma! –le gritó Regina –Intenta enfocar todos tus sentimientos ahí, en la magia que recorre tu cuerpo, y luego guíala hacia tus manos. No es tan difícil. Hace dos noches esto te salía, y las bolas de fuego también, venga Emma, progresemos.

-¡Regina ya lo intento, pero no sale nada!

-¿Recuerdas cómo lo hiciste el día de la mina?

-Sí. Me coloqué delante de ti, te imité y pensé "Emma venga, tienes que hacer magia, haz que eso salga y salva a Regina"

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tenías miedo. El miedo es un sentimiento. Aunque no es el mejor para enfocar nuestra magia. Yo me centraría en la ira, o tal vez en el amor ahora que estamos empezando, pero nunca en el miedo. El miedo puede hacerte muy vulnerable. Venga Emma.

La rubia volvió a levantar las manos hacia el tronco de un árbol, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Bien, sentimientos, sentimientos, "¡Emma siente! ¿Qué sientes?" La voz de Regina se volvía pequeña mientras imaginaba de nuevo el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. La recorrió un escalofrió y notó un tipo de electricidad bailando sobre la yema de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos abstrayéndose de su pensamiento. Sus manos emanaban rayos de luz blanca hacia el tronco seco.

-Sí. Ahí lo tienes –dijo serena –Te dije que si te concentrabas lo lograrías y… -sus labios fueron callados por los de Emma.

-¿Y cómo puedo transportarnos? Eso del humo que haces tú… -la volvió a besar presionando sus labios.

-Tie- Tienes que conc-concentrarte en-en el sitio que quieres ir. Pensarlo con claridad, y usar tu magia.

Emma cerró los ojos, y la imagen de la habitación de Regina se colocó tras sus párpados. Cortinas largas, blancas agitándose lentamente por el suave viento, piso enmoquetado, una gran cama en el centro, dos pequeñas mesillas a cada lado, sábanas grises, paredes negras con un dibujo en blanco, lámparas de diseño, y una pequeña fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesilla al lado de la ventana. Un cosquilleo subió por los pies de ambas hasta cubrir la superficie entera de sus cuerpos y un humo azul cielo las cubrió a ambas, desapareciendo tras pocos segundos y encontrándose sobre la cama de Regina.

-Se está convirtiendo usted en una veterana, sheriff Swan –bromeó la alcaldesa posicionándose a horcajadas sobre ella. –Ahora entonces me toca a mí probar… –una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en sus labios, sus manos se elevaron con las palmas hacia abajo, y un humo violáceo las absorbió rápidamente, dejándolas escapar pocos segundos después vistiendo tan solo su piel.

Regina posó sus labios sobre la piel de Emma, la besó con cautela, y observó como lentamente se volvía rojiza por la presión, y se tintaba aún más gracias al tono de su pintalabios. Besó sus labios con paciencia, no quería precipitarse, esa noche no. Sabían dulces, como nunca antes. Los ojos de la morena se volvían más oscuros y los esmeralda se perdían dentro de estos. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente, con temor a que desapareciera de debajo de ella. Rozando sus costados con lentitud, agarrando sus muslos con firmeza mientras en su mente le aparecían deseosas ideas de comérsela; acarició su pelo con suavidad, domando a los rizos dorados a su gusto, sintiendo los mechones entre sus dedos, proporcionándole a la rubia un placentero masaje mientras sus labios se besaban y sus lenguas se rozaban.  
Cada caricia que le proporcionaba, creaba en Emma una reacción eléctrica que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, erizando el vello de sus brazos, de su abdomen, de sus glúteos, de todas partes; haciendo que su centro humedeciera del contacto con el muslo de Regina, que había presionado su rodilla entre sus piernas cuando notó el ardor que emanaba de su sexo.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios y sin que la extraña corriente que las mantenía unidas se disipara, la punta de sus dedos acarició el interior de sus muslos con respeto, dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Sus ojos, sin la necesidad de hablar, le transmitieron a la morena todo lo que necesitaba, y la punta de sus dedos bajó recorriendo su sexo lentamente, parándose cada poco recorrido para masajearlo circularmente, notando cada vez más la excitación de Emma, hasta llegar al final, entonces volvió a besar los labios de Emma, atrapándolos entre los suyos, mientras introducía ese dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos interiores, relajándose al segundo, dejando a la morena introducir otro dedo más, perdiéndose en un mar denso, produciendo un pequeño espasmo por la sorpresa dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, que subía las caderas para acompañar el ritmo de Regina.

Emma sentía cada vez más la humedad de Regina apoyada en su muslo mientras la suya no paraba de ser saciada, así que acarició el cuerpo de la morena, deteniéndose en sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciando sus pezones, continuando en breve su camino hasta llegar a su centro. Ésta también, con respeto, esperó a que la autorizara para entrar, y Regina abrió levemente sus piernas un poco más, dejando que Emma la acariciara igual que ella lo había estado haciendo, notando su excitación junto a la suya, para luego introducir sus dedos en su interior.

Sus bocas se besaban, sus lenguas bailaban entre sus dos bocas y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados para sentir más cerca el cuerpo de la otra, si eso era posible. Algunos de sus dedos acariciaban el exterior de su sexo, y algunos otros no dejaban de moverse nerviosos y tímidos dentro de éste. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, juntándose y separándose con mucha lentitud, bailando, como si de esa forma el momento fuera a durar para todas sus vidas.  
La mano que quedaba libre acariciaba el cuerpo de la otra. Emma pasaba la punta de sus uñas por la espalda de la morena dibujando círculos y Regina cogía el costado de Emma por la altura de su cadera, acariciando circularmente con su dedo pulgar la rugosidad que creaba en su torso el final de su pelvis.

Los dedos de Emma entraron, dentro, más dentro de lo que nunca lo había probado, y una pequeña corriente en forma de rayo recorrió el camino hacía el fondo del útero de Regina. Ésta se sobresaltó y miró a Emma, que no dejó de balancear sus caderas mientras sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir. Regina entreabrió la boca intentando hablar, pero no consiguió producir sonido alguno cuándo vio como Emma salía de debajo de ella, posicionándose encima, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella.

Regina aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos mientras Emma hacía lo mismo, y sin dejar de besarse soltaban pequeños gemidos. Sus espaldas se arqueaban juntas y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse en todos los sentidos, gracias a la excitación. Emma se separó unos segundos de la cara de Regina mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un espasmo. Entrecerró los ojos abriendo la boca soltando un último susurro con el nombre de Regina mientras llegaba al orgasmo y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin dejar de estimular su sexo.

Regina, esperando alcanzar el éxtasis junto a Emma, acompañándolo con un pequeño jadeo, susurró a la rubia en el oído. "Dame amor". El suplico ahogado de Regina calentó el corazón de Emma, haciendo que dejara sus labios y recorriera con los suyos una pequeña hilera de caricias desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando entre sus pechos, atrapando un pezón con su boca y otro entre sus dedos, moviendo la lengua circularmente sobre la pequeña bola endurecida, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos en ella.

Emma besó la zona baja de su torso, apoyando su mano libre sobre su abdomen. Notó algo extraño en sus manos, y sin dejar de remover su mano dentro de Regina que arqueaba su espalda ya casi llegando al orgasmo, vio como de la punta de sus dedos salían pequeños rayos de luz azulada hacia su barriga, y en la otra mano, hacia su útero.

La rubia escuchó de lejos la respiración agitada de Regina, junto con sus pequeños jadeos, que disminuían poco a poco, mirando alucinada las burbujas de luces que se habían creado alrededor de ellas. Cuando Regina salió de su pequeño País de las Maravillas, sin abrir los ojos pidió a Emma que se acercara, y ésta lo hizo sin vacilar, aun que sin mover sus manos de los sitios en los que se encontraban. "Jamás me ha dado nadie lo que tu me haces sentir." Sonaba en un susurro, casi imperceptible, pero Emma lo escuchó, y se acercó a su boca, le contestó "Jamás desearía darle nada a nadie más que no seas tú. Tú me haces sentir a mí.", y después besó sus labios, la besó a ella, besó a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ya esta vez, sin contratiempos ni tonterías.

Regina, ya que ahora era más conciente de qué ocurría a su alrededor notó un chispazo cuando sus labios se entrelazaron y abrió los ojos, viendo así unas burbujas de luces de colores que rodaban flotando alrededor de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? –se escandalizó la morena.

-La-La verdad es que no lo sé. Ha-Ha empezado a salir luz cuando te he acariciado y… creo que he hecho magia sin saberlo. Pero…tu estas bien ¿verdad? –se asustó Emma apartando sus manos de Regina lentamente.

La mano que estaba en su abdomen era recorrida por pequeños rayos morados y su otra mano también, aunque los rayos se movían con más dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de mucosidad que la envolvía.

-Sí…creo que estoy bien –dijo no muy segura mientras se incorporaba y miraba su torso, igual de perfecto que siempre. –Pero…Emma, eso es imposible. Si no quieres hacer magia, la magia no sale. Debes desearlo, debes sent… -Regina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y levantó su mirada hacia la rubia. –Emma, acércate a mí… –la rubia obedeció avanzando hacia ella de rodillas. Regina se puso también sobre sus rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella –levanta la mano.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Una mano Emma! –le suplicó nerviosa. Emma levantó la mano izquierda y la posición sobre la mano derecha de Regina, y cuándo sus pieles se rozaron una bola de luz envolvió ambas manos y la habitación entera quedó iluminada.

-¿Que-qué quiere decir esto Regina?

-No tengo ni idea, y no sé si es bueno o malo… Capítulo 12

Regina se encontraba sentada en medio del frondoso bosque, rodeada por las densas copas de los árboles, sobre una de las rocas calcitas que la explosión de la mina había depositado junto al riachuelo.

-Buenas noches señora alcaldesa –susurró Emma llegando por detrás de Regina.

-Buenas noches sheriff Swan –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Emma le echaba su chaqueta roja por los hombros y la abrazaba por encima de ésta.

Emma no quiso contestar, sus silencios ya no eran incómodos. Acercó su nariz a la nuca de Regina, tras apartarle el cabello hacia un lado, dio un suave beso sobre su piel y frotó sus manos con sus brazos, notó que Regina tenía frío.

-Dudé si aparecería, señorita Swan –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho –creí que se habría dormido.

-Cuando se trata de ti, lo último que hago es dormir. Nunca me perdería una madrugada contigo.

-Emma… he estado pensando, -dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos -¿de verdad quieres aprender a utilizar tu magia? –la rubia asintió –La magia ha traído solo que tristezas a mi vida, y no quiero volverte a alejar de mí, y mucho menos por mi magia, ni que ésta te traiga tristezas a tu vida

-Regina, mientras tú y Henry estéis a mi lado, nunca podría ser triste. Sois más de lo que nunca creí que tendría, y sois lo que más he logrado en mi vida. Créeme, mi vida antes de venir a Storybrook no fue muy acertada. –dijo riendo mientras recordaba su vida –Es más, ¿quieres saber de dónde saqué mi Bug? –la morena sonrió y asintió –Lo robé.

-¡Emma! –le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y las dos empezaron a reír. –Me alegro de que esa etapa de tu vida haya terminado. –tras un momento de silencio la cogió de la mano y le dijo – Sabes que no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Siempre.

x_SQ_x

-¡Concéntrate Emma! –le gritó Regina –Intenta enfocar todos tus sentimientos ahí, en la magia que recorre tu cuerpo, y luego guíala hacia tus manos. No es tan difícil. Hace dos noches esto te salía, y las bolas de fuego también, venga Emma, progresemos.

-¡Regina ya lo intento, pero no sale nada!

-¿Recuerdas cómo lo hiciste el día de la mina?

-Sí. Me coloqué delante de ti, te imité y pensé "Emma venga, tienes que hacer magia, haz que eso salga y salva a Regina"

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Tenías miedo. El miedo es un sentimiento. Aunque no es el mejor para enfocar nuestra magia. Yo me centraría en la ira, o tal vez en el amor ahora que estamos empezando, pero nunca en el miedo. El miedo puede hacerte muy vulnerable. Venga Emma.

La rubia volvió a levantar las manos hacia el tronco de un árbol, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Bien, sentimientos, sentimientos, "¡Emma siente! ¿Qué sientes?" La voz de Regina se volvía pequeña mientras imaginaba de nuevo el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. La recorrió un escalofrió y notó un tipo de electricidad bailando sobre la yema de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos abstrayéndose de su pensamiento. Sus manos emanaban rayos de luz blanca hacia el tronco seco.

-Sí. Ahí lo tienes –dijo serena –Te dije que si te concentrabas lo lograrías y… -sus labios fueron callados por los de Emma.

-¿Y cómo puedo transportarnos? Eso del humo que haces tú… -la volvió a besar presionando sus labios.

-Tie- Tienes que conc-concentrarte en-en el sitio que quieres ir. Pensarlo con claridad, y usar tu magia.

Emma cerró los ojos, y la imagen de la habitación de Regina se colocó tras sus párpados. Cortinas largas, blancas agitándose lentamente por el suave viento, piso enmoquetado, una gran cama en el centro, dos pequeñas mesillas a cada lado, sábanas grises, paredes negras con un dibujo en blanco, lámparas de diseño, y una pequeña fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesilla al lado de la ventana. Un cosquilleo subió por los pies de ambas hasta cubrir la superficie entera de sus cuerpos y un humo azul cielo las cubrió a ambas, desapareciendo tras pocos segundos y encontrándose sobre la cama de Regina.

-Se está convirtiendo usted en una veterana, sheriff Swan –bromeó la alcaldesa posicionándose a horcajadas sobre ella. –Ahora entonces me toca a mí probar… –una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en sus labios, sus manos se elevaron con las palmas hacia abajo, y un humo violáceo las absorbió rápidamente, dejándolas escapar pocos segundos después vistiendo tan solo su piel.

Regina posó sus labios sobre la piel de Emma, la besó con cautela, y observó como lentamente se volvía rojiza por la presión, y se tintaba aún más gracias al tono de su pintalabios. Besó sus labios con paciencia, no quería precipitarse, esa noche no. Sabían dulces, como nunca antes. Los ojos de la morena se volvían más oscuros y los esmeralda se perdían dentro de estos. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente, con temor a que desapareciera de debajo de ella. Rozando sus costados con lentitud, agarrando sus muslos con firmeza mientras en su mente le aparecían deseosas ideas de comérsela; acarició su pelo con suavidad, domando a los rizos dorados a su gusto, sintiendo los mechones entre sus dedos, proporcionándole a la rubia un placentero masaje mientras sus labios se besaban y sus lenguas se rozaban.  
Cada caricia que le proporcionaba, creaba en Emma una reacción eléctrica que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, erizando el vello de sus brazos, de su abdomen, de sus glúteos, de todas partes; haciendo que su centro humedeciera del contacto con el muslo de Regina, que había presionado su rodilla entre sus piernas cuando notó el ardor que emanaba de su sexo.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios y sin que la extraña corriente que las mantenía unidas se disipara, la punta de sus dedos acarició el interior de sus muslos con respeto, dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Sus ojos, sin la necesidad de hablar, le transmitieron a la morena todo lo que necesitaba, y la punta de sus dedos bajó recorriendo su sexo lentamente, parándose cada poco recorrido para masajearlo circularmente, notando cada vez más la excitación de Emma, hasta llegar al final, entonces volvió a besar los labios de Emma, atrapándolos entre los suyos, mientras introducía ese dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos interiores, relajándose al segundo, dejando a la morena introducir otro dedo más, perdiéndose en un mar denso, produciendo un pequeño espasmo por la sorpresa dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, que subía las caderas para acompañar el ritmo de Regina.

Emma sentía cada vez más la humedad de Regina apoyada en su muslo mientras la suya no paraba de ser saciada, así que acarició el cuerpo de la morena, deteniéndose en sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciando sus pezones, continuando en breve su camino hasta llegar a su centro. Ésta también, con respeto, esperó a que la autorizara para entrar, y Regina abrió levemente sus piernas un poco más, dejando que Emma la acariciara igual que ella lo había estado haciendo, notando su excitación junto a la suya, para luego introducir sus dedos en su interior.

Sus bocas se besaban, sus lenguas bailaban entre sus dos bocas y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados para sentir más cerca el cuerpo de la otra, si eso era posible. Algunos de sus dedos acariciaban el exterior de su sexo, y algunos otros no dejaban de moverse nerviosos y tímidos dentro de éste. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, juntándose y separándose con mucha lentitud, bailando, como si de esa forma el momento fuera a durar para todas sus vidas.  
La mano que quedaba libre acariciaba el cuerpo de la otra. Emma pasaba la punta de sus uñas por la espalda de la morena dibujando círculos y Regina cogía el costado de Emma por la altura de su cadera, acariciando circularmente con su dedo pulgar la rugosidad que creaba en su torso el final de su pelvis.

Los dedos de Emma entraron, dentro, más dentro de lo que nunca lo había probado, y una pequeña corriente en forma de rayo recorrió el camino hacía el fondo del útero de Regina. Ésta se sobresaltó y miró a Emma, que no dejó de balancear sus caderas mientras sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir. Regina entreabrió la boca intentando hablar, pero no consiguió producir sonido alguno cuándo vio como Emma salía de debajo de ella, posicionándose encima, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella.

Regina aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos mientras Emma hacía lo mismo, y sin dejar de besarse soltaban pequeños gemidos. Sus espaldas se arqueaban juntas y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse en todos los sentidos, gracias a la excitación. Emma se separó unos segundos de la cara de Regina mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un espasmo. Entrecerró los ojos abriendo la boca soltando un último susurro con el nombre de Regina mientras llegaba al orgasmo y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin dejar de estimular su sexo.

Regina, esperando alcanzar el éxtasis junto a Emma, acompañándolo con un pequeño jadeo, susurró a la rubia en el oído. "Dame amor". El suplico ahogado de Regina calentó el corazón de Emma, haciendo que dejara sus labios y recorriera con los suyos una pequeña hilera de caricias desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando entre sus pechos, atrapando un pezón con su boca y otro entre sus dedos, moviendo la lengua circularmente sobre la pequeña bola endurecida, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos en ella.

Emma besó la zona baja de su torso, apoyando su mano libre sobre su abdomen. Notó algo extraño en sus manos, y sin dejar de remover su mano dentro de Regina que arqueaba su espalda ya casi llegando al orgasmo, vio como de la punta de sus dedos salían pequeños rayos de luz azulada hacia su barriga, y en la otra mano, hacia su útero.

La rubia escuchó de lejos la respiración agitada de Regina, junto con sus pequeños jadeos, que disminuían poco a poco, mirando alucinada las burbujas de luces que se habían creado alrededor de ellas. Cuando Regina salió de su pequeño País de las Maravillas, sin abrir los ojos pidió a Emma que se acercara, y ésta lo hizo sin vacilar, aun que sin mover sus manos de los sitios en los que se encontraban. "Jamás me ha dado nadie lo que tu me haces sentir." Sonaba en un susurro, casi imperceptible, pero Emma lo escuchó, y se acercó a su boca, le contestó "Jamás desearía darle nada a nadie más que no seas tú. Tú me haces sentir a mí.", y después besó sus labios, la besó a ella, besó a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ya esta vez, sin contratiempos ni tonterías.

Regina, ya que ahora era más conciente de qué ocurría a su alrededor notó un chispazo cuando sus labios se entrelazaron y abrió los ojos, viendo así unas burbujas de luces de colores que rodaban flotando alrededor de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto? –se escandalizó la morena.

-La-La verdad es que no lo sé. Ha-Ha empezado a salir luz cuando te he acariciado y… creo que he hecho magia sin saberlo. Pero…tu estas bien ¿verdad? –se asustó Emma apartando sus manos de Regina lentamente.

La mano que estaba en su abdomen era recorrida por pequeños rayos morados y su otra mano también, aunque los rayos se movían con más dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de mucosidad que la envolvía.

-Sí…creo que estoy bien –dijo no muy segura mientras se incorporaba y miraba su torso, igual de perfecto que siempre. –Pero…Emma, eso es imposible. Si no quieres hacer magia, la magia no sale. Debes desearlo, debes sent… -Regina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y levantó su mirada hacia la rubia. –Emma, acércate a mí… –la rubia obedeció avanzando hacia ella de rodillas. Regina se puso también sobre sus rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella –levanta la mano.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Una mano Emma! –le suplicó nerviosa. Emma levantó la mano izquierda y la posición sobre la mano derecha de Regina, y cuándo sus pieles se rozaron una bola de luz envolvió ambas manos y la habitación entera quedó iluminada.

-¿Que-qué quiere decir esto Regina?

-No tengo ni idea, y no sé si es bueno o malo…

Bien, esta a sido mi segunda escena así... ¿como decirlo? ¿erótica? ¿sexual? Bueno, ya me entendéis... ¿que tal? ¿Mejor que la primera? ¿no? ¿demasiado? ¿muy poco? Ayudadme dándome vuestras opiniones y mostrándome mis fallos, como os dije quiero que #50shadesofGrey la mame a mi lado.  
Que paséis una feliiiz semana y nos leemos el viernes.  
¿Qué creéis que que son esas lucecitas? ¿Porque le ha salido a Emma sola la magia? Nuestra historia va a dar un giro de 180º.

Besoos; nos leemos! 


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola hola!**

Vale, sí, lo sé, me he retrasado bastante, pero tengo una buena excusa; VACACIONES! Me pasé una semanita con mis padres por España y..la cosa termina como termina; sin poder escribir una mierda(hablando claro

Aunque parece ser que esto de tener un pequeño hiatus ha sentado bien para aquellos que permanecen en las sombras salgan a la luz y me dejen un review (tal vez, me deje bastante más entre capítulo y capítulo, estáis demasiado mal acostumbradas, malcriadas xD )

Respecto a lo de la repetición... lo siento, no es cosa mía, fanfiction me trollea.

Gracias a: **pauhr22,** (gracias por tu efusividad... sabes que te lo debía, fui una guarra xD) **Evil Targaryen**, (emm..¿hola? no entro a clase hasta la semana que viene, gracias! -.- [y me ha dado besos hoy y todo...ui que mona. Pero no te esperes otra dedicatoria jum jum]) **anaxia** (gracias por animarte por fin a comentar, me alegra que quien me leéis dejéis un comentario, y si tiene la pasión del tuyo...mejor oye ;) ) **Marymontoya17** (¿una hora? ¿Entero? is that fucking posible? Wow..me alegra muchísimo de verdad, y espero tu siguiente comentario.) y **erpmeis** (vale..un wow tuyo me llena de alegría, y lo de la escena de sexo..vaya, tanto miedo que tenía, parece ser que soy buena jmjum *regocijo xD*) por vuestros comentarios, me animasteis a subir hoy este capítulo.

Algo que comentaros de este capítulo; es algo intenso en cuanto a sensaciones (nada de sexo hoy, lo siento jaja), hoy mucha información de golpe, y no se si debería haber sido así. Los próximos capítulos no revelarán nada más, van a ser mera transición. Espero que os guste "el giro de 180º" , porque la historia ya no será lo que era, no será lo que esperasteis cuando leísteis el primer capítulo (eso seguro).

Sin más demora, a leer.

**PD: bienvenido Rumpelstinkin**

**PD2: ¡ESTA MIERDA ME SIGUE TROLLEANDO CON LOS CAPIS! *llora***

Capítulo 13

La puerta de la tienda del señor Gold se abrió apresurada, dejando que el pequeño móvil que colgaba delante de la puerta se quedara sonando unos segundos mientras Gold salía de detrás de la cortina roja con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿qué la trae por aquí

-No me venga con tonterías, usted ya sabe por qué estoy aquí.

-Mmm… creo que no. –dijo tras fingir que pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su boca.

-Bien, vamos a jugar a su estúpido juego entonces si así voy a conseguir información.

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que yo sé lo que pasa, señorita Swan?

-Si hay alguien en toda la maldita ciudad que pueda tener la más mínima explicación es usted.

-Bien señorita Swan, usted gana, pero solo por el cumplido. Sígame. –el hombre desapareció de nuevo tras la cortina roja, seguido de muy cerca por la rubia.

Buscó durante largos segundos, y su cara de frustración crecía minuto tras minuto, ¿dónde se habría metido ese maldito libro

¡Bella!

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el teléfono de su prometida.

-Hola mi amor, ¿has cogido un libro que dejé ayer por la tarde sobre la mesa en el interior de la tienda? –Emma se sorprendió, si ese libro tenía la respuesta a sus dudas, ¿cómo sabía Gold que iba a necesitarlo horas antes de que nada hubiese tan si quiera ocurrido? -¿Podrías traérmelo? Lo necesito. Gracias Bella, te quiero. –tan malvado que era con todo el mundo, y ese hombre sacaba su faceta más dulce para hablar con Bella, esa mujer hacía milagros.

x_SQ_x

Bella llegó a la tienda pocos minutos después con el libro bajo el brazo, con el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño, una camisa beige y una falda vaquera.

-Buenos días Emma, buenos días Rumple –besó al hombre menudo y le entregó el libro –Toma, aquí lo tienes. Perdón por cogerlo, es que lo vi anoche cuando cerré y como no lo había leído, lo cogí. –la chica se ruborizó levemente escondida tras una sonrisa tímida.

-No pasa nada… -le quitó importancia éste cogiendo el libro y abriéndolo sobre la mesa, donde los tres se encontraban ahora sentados –Y que, ¿te ha parecido interesante? –"esa sonrisa burlona otra vez" pensó Emma. Todo el mundo en esa sala sabía que había pasado excepto ella, y los nervios la crispaban por dentro.

-¿Me vais a decir de una vez que ha pasado? –dijo ansiosa mientras los enamorados se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas.

-No se precipite señorita Swan, que las prisas no son buenas –rió el duendecillo verde mientras seguía buscando la página adecuada –Bien, aquí está, lo he encontrado.

-Voy a preparar té. –Bella se levantó y desapareció, sabía que era mejor si ella no estaba allí cuando la rubia se enterase.

-¿Y bien señor Gold? ¿Qué dice ese libro sobre lo que usted ya sabe? –sus ojos expectantes pedían a gritos una explicación.

-Pero... es que yo aún no lo sé –cerró el libro con aire burlón dejando una de sus manos en la página dónde estaba todo explicado, y con unos ojos divertidos, asquerosamente sedientos de ver a Emma avergonzarse, le pidió -¿Podría contarme de una vez porqué esta aquí, Señorita Swan?

-¿De verdad? –la rubia se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró hondo –Bien, a ver…Hice el amor con mi mujer y mis manos empezaron a hacer magia sin que yo lo quisiera. La habitación se llenó de bolas de luz y burbujas flotantes como si estuviésemos en un maldito cuento de hadas. Noté a Regina preocupada y he venido a por información. –Emma ladraba las palabras nerviosa y enfurecida sin poder de dejar de mover las manos y paseárse por la habitación, el duende estaba empezando a tocarle las narices –¿Ya está contento?

-Sí. –Rumpelstinskin sonrió y volvió a abrir el libro –Cuenta la leyenda que cuando dos fuerzas mágicas muy poderosas se unan entrelazando magia, poder y amor verdadero, el más poderoso y mágico mal se desatará sobre el Bosque Encantado, y qué estas dos fuertes magias, con sus dos lados unidos, el lado de la luz y el lado de la oscuridad, lograrán derrotarlo. Porque como ya sabe, la magia más poderosa de todas es el amor verdadero. –Emma perdía la consciencia por segundos mientras el Oscuro hablaba, sorprendida, con mil preguntas nuevas en la cabeza, y por otra parte preocupada. –Pero…señorita Swan, hay una cosa más.

-¿Una cosa más? ¿Qué más puede haber a que acabo de desatar un maldito mal muy poderoso sobre los habitantes de Storybrook?

-No señorita Swan, se está equivocando, he dicho el Bosque Encantado, no Storybrook. –éste volvió a sonreír, la rubia no estaba enterándose de la mitad –Aún no se cuando, pero vamos a volver al Bosque Encantado, todos nosotros, incluida usted, señorita Swan.

-Mierda… -susurró Emma echándose las manos a la cara- ¿Y qué es "esa cosa más" señor Gold?

-Me lo podrá decir usted dentro de nueve meses, señorita Swan.

-¿Qué? –saltó Emma de su silla sin creerse lo que el hombre mayor le estaba insinuando –P-pero…eso es imposible, ella...ella es una mujer, y…y yo soy una mujer, e-eso es imposible –se repetía Emma más para convencerse a si misma que para explicárselo a él. Regina iba a matarla mil veces.

El señor Gold desapareció hacia la pequeña cocina que había en la tienda buscando a su prometida y dejando a Emma sola, pensativa sentada en la mesa.

x_SQ_x

Emma anduvo cabizbaja hacia la mansión de Regina, pensando en que iba a pasar, que iba a depararles el futuro y… ¿un hijo? Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, y tal vez la alcaldesa volviera a asustarse, tal vez después de todo volvieran a ser infelices por culpa de la mierda de la magia. Dio un puñetazo a una cabina de teléfono que había en el camino y pronto se dió cuenta del dolor.

Llegó a la puerta de la mansión y se paró observándola desde lejos. Respiró fuerte, ¿estaría preparada para ello?

Dio pasos decididos por el pasillo rodeado de hierva hasta llegar a la puerta bajo el porche, mientras muchos vecinos la miraba boquiabiertos.

Llamó a la puerta, nada de timbre. Dio porrazos apurados a la puerta gritando el nombre de Regina.

-¿Qué pasa? –Regina abrió la puerta apresurada y asustada. –¿Qué haces aquí? Henry está en casa, y los vecinos te están viendo… –susurró con cara de consecuencias.

- Me importan una mierda los vecinos. Regina, tenemos que contárselo a Henry, –dijo ésta asustada – tenemos que hablar sobre una cosa, -hizo intención de llevársela dentro tirándo de ella por el codo- y…

Regina sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen, retorciéndose. Emma enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo y cerró la puerta, quedándose las dos en el pequeño recibidor bajo las escaleras.

Regina se sentó en el suelo por orden de Emma, y esta la cogió entre sus brazos mientras gritaba:

-¡Henry! ¡Henry! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Corre! ¡Tráele un vaso de agua a tu madre!

Henry salió de la cocina asustado con un vaso de agua en la mano y se arrodilló junto a su madre.

-¿Mamá estás bien? ¡Mamá! ¿Qué le pasa? –le dijo a la rubia mientras se relajaba un poco viendo a Regina dejar de retorcerse y fijándose en como Emma había entrelazado sus dedos con los de su madre.

-Ya… ya estoy bien. –dijo Regina respirando a un ritmo normal.

-Bebe agua, es muy importante beber agua. Bebe–volvió a repetirle la rubia aún nerviosa mientras ya resolvía el misterio de quién llevaba a su progenitor en el útero. Ahora sí que iba a matarla.

Henry vio como las cosas se calmaban y Emma recogía a Regina del suelo y la levantaba guiándola a sentarse al sofá.

-Una pregunta, ¿desde cuando lleváis juntas otra vez? –preguntó sentándose al lado de Regina, dejándola a ella entonces en medio de los dos.

-Unas semanas –contestó Emma, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Regina –Tendremos que contárselo ya, ¿no crees?

-Vale… -Regina suspiró –Emma y yo volvimos a estar juntas hace un mes.

-¡Bien! –saltó Henry del sofá. –¡Se lo voy a decir a los abuelos! Se van a alegrar un montón y…

-Cariño, ¿qué te parece si solo lo sabemos nosotros tres por un tiempo?

-Yo creo que es momento de decírselo a mis padres… –Emma puso una mano en la rodilla de la morena –Venga Henry, llama a los abuelos y cuéntaselo tú –le sonrió mientras Regina se encontraba descolocada en el sofá. Henry desapareció hacia su habitación y Emma suspiró –Puedo explicártelo todo… a ver…es muy difícil, mucho, pero me acabo de enterar de esto.

-¿Qué pasa Emma? –Regina se incorporó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A ti te gustaría volver a ser madre?

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás hablando de un in-vitro? –dijo sorprendida de la pregunta. Los ojos de Emma la miraban expresivos, rogándole que contestara a la pregunta –Bueno, a ver… sí, no se, sería… -una sonrisa se formó en sus labios imaginándoselo intentado buscar un buen adjetivo –genial. A no ser que tú no quieras. Pero bueno…eso no es problema, no podemos tenerlo sin haberlo hablado antes, así qué… –su voz se dispersó cuando vio la cara con la que Emma la miraba sonriendo con los ojos empezando a humedecerse.

-¿Y si sí fuera posible? –dijo posando una mano en su abdomen -¿Qué me dirías, mamá?

Los ojos de la morena se entreabrieron, su boca se abrió formando una O perfecta y las imágenes de la noche anterior resonaron detrás de sus párpados, la punzada en esa zona varios minutos antes, y entonces solo un pensamiento en su cabeza. El libro. Ese libro que tanto tiempo atrás encontró y leyó por error, ese libro que creyó tontería y olvidó, hasta ese momento. ¿De que otra forma era posible que Emma y ella tuvieran un hijo de ambas? La tomó de la mano suavemente.

Decidió olvidarse del mal que se acercaba por un momento, ya pensarían en eso luego, y se centró en su futuro junto a Emma. Se acarició la barriga cogiendo después la mano de Emma de nuevo.

-Sí Emma, te digo que sí –atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, recordando las líneas del libro "dos fuerzas mágicas muy poderosas se unan entrelazando magia, poder y amor verdadero" , amor verdadero; Emma era su amor verdadero.

¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Qué sabe Rumple que los demás ignoramos?

¿Estarán Emma y Regina preparadas para tan gran paso ahora, o con un poco de tiempo alguna se asustará y se irá por miedo al compromiso? *jumEmmajum*

Dejadme vuestras opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo y.. nos leemos! Tengo una gran sorpresa moñas para vosotras ;)

¡Besooos!

PD:es la segunda vez que me toca subirlo, otra vez, misión fallida. Espero que salga bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!¡Hola!**

(Me han quitado la barra horizontal para separar las cosas *llora profundamente en un rincón* los de fanfiction me han cogido mucha manía, enserio . ME HAN VUELTO A TROLLEAR EL CAPITULO LOS MUY MIERDAS)

Antes que nada, quiero que me propongáis nombres para el bebé de nuestras chicas (de chico y de chica, no voy a revelaros aún el sexo, así que quiero nombres variados y con relación con el show; dejádmelo en twitter que puedo intercambiar opiniones con vosotras: ** lledoni_BoneS**

Vale..voy a empezar a contestar reviews, eso sí, antes agradeciendo a todas por leer y comentar, me dais las ganas de subir. Aunque últimamente...estoy muy desmotivada de subir porque Pau me trollea *ejemputaejem*

**strongpauhr22**; vas a tener que explicarme porque eres la única de todas las que me dejaron review a la que no le entusiasma ver a Emma tirándose a la Evil Queen *la mandubula le toca el suelo*, y...Belle te va a aparecer pronto

**erpmeis**; me vas de coña? quieres que huyan? No iba a hacerlo...tal vez me lo planteé... grácias por las ideas *EvilQueenLaught*

**anaxis**: gracias por seguir comentando ^*^, pero... amor que Henry ya tiene novia, no te acuerdas? Grace!? Les tengo un capitulo preparado, en mi mente aún..porque estos próximos tres son algo intensos swanqueen moments aTOPE!

**Evil Targaryen**:... Noe de mi vida, mi queridísima puta...este bebé es especial, da tanto por culo porque es una criatura mágica, nacida de la magia, y no es normal, por lo que crece a una rapidez increíblemente rápida. Tu tranquila con eso-eso lo había pensado ya xD a mi también me encanta mi Henry *^* y... y..¿como que me quedo sin besos? que era de broma...claro que te voy a dedicar más capítulos...eres tú so tonta!

Y grácias también a **Marymontoya17** por su comentario, en el que también me pide que sea niña; ya veremos(?) JAJAJA

_Bueno chicas... besos y a leer___

Capítulo 14

Snow estaba terminando de preparar la mesa de su salón para cinco personas, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡David! ¡Emma ha llegado!¡Abre tú! Yo estoy terminando de hacer la comida.

David bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-¡Eii chaval! –dijo mostrándole el puño para que chocara. El chico no le falló y juntó su puño con el de su abuelo.

-Buenos días papá –dijo Emma mirando con los ojos en blanco a su padre comportarse como si tuviese quince años. Cogía a Regina de la cintura y ambas pasaron el umbral de la puerta detrás de Henry.

-¡Buenos días cielo! –gritó Snow desde la cocina dejando ver su cabeza por encima de los fogones.

-¡Hola mamá! –Emma se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Enseguida Henry saltó a su lado y conectó los mandos de la Play, puso el GTA y miró a su madre desafiante entregándole uno de los mandos.

-Segunda ronda. Aquí si que no me ganas, este es mi lugar de juego. Y –dijo remarcando esa "Y" burlón –ahora jugamos en mi ciudad.

-¡Eso no vale! –afirmó la rubia en tono infantil. Regina sonrió mordiéndose el labio para intentar ocultarlo, al ver a sus dos tesoros discutiendo de forma tan adorable y se encaminó hacia la cocina para ayudar a Snow con la comida.

Desde la cocina se escuchaba a Emma y a Henry reír, y a David regañándoles, intentando que cogiesen una espada de madera para hacer un duelo los tres, pero ninguno de los dos se despegaba sus manos del mando, ni la mirada de la pantalla plana.

-Hola –entró Regina a la cocina con voz tímida.

-¡Hola! –contestó Snow eufórica -¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo va todo? Emma ya nunca me cuenta nada…

-Bien, bien. Estamos muy bien. ¿Te ayudo con algo? –preguntó la morena al ver a la mujer menuda de aquí para allá. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que decidieron contarle a los Charming su reconciliación, eso sí, aún nada del embarazo, o Snow se moría allí mismo.

-Sí, bueno no. No hace falta. Ya esta casi todo. Ven siéntate –preparó dos taburetes y se sentó en uno esperando que Regina hiciese lo mismo -¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Un Martini?

-No, gracias, prefiero un zumo.

Snow, extrañada, sacó un zumo de frutas para Regina y se preparó un Martini para ella. Le resultó extraño, su ahora nuera de nuevo, siempre había compartido con ella uno antes de las comidas familiares los domingos.

-Snow yo… quería preguntarte una cosa. –dijo Regina revolviéndose algo nerviosa sobre el taburete mientras se arreglaba el vestido a la altura de la barriga. No se notaba mucho, pero sus ceñidos vestidos ya no le venían tan cómodos como recordaba, ese bebé estaba creciendo de una forma demasiado rápido; ya había empezado a dar la lata incluso el día después de la gestación, y eso era extraño. Decidió plantearle a Emma ir a visitar al Doctor Whale pronto.

-Dime –dijo dando un sorbo de su copa triangular.

-¿Tú… me darías la mano de tu hija en matrimonio?

-¿Qué? –se le atragantó el líquido por la tráquea. Después de toser un par de veces prosiguió -¿A que viene esa pregunta Regina?

-Sé lo tradicional que eres, y…cómo la última vez fue tu hija quien me propuso matrimonio, esta vez quiero ser yo quién se lo pida a ella. No se si seré ni la mitad de romántica de lo que ella fue, pero quiero intentarlo.

-Claro, quiero decir...sí. Llevo esperando que volváis desde el día que Emma entró a casa a las cinco de la mañana llorando y… -se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debería estar diciendo eso y calló de golpe llevándose la copa a los labios y apartando su ahora agrandada mirada a otro lado.

-¿Llegó llorando? –se le cayó el mundo a los pies. La mujer menuda asintió avergonzada. Regina se pasó ambas manos por el pelo –¡Mierda! Yo… lo siento muchísimo, fui una tonta y…

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo Regina. –la cortó con una sonrisa –Se que ambas os habéis disculpado con la otra, y si vosotras estáis bien, a mi me parece genial. Venga vamos –acarició la mano que Regina tenía sobre la encimera y salió al salón con patatas fritas y Coca-cola para todos.

x_SQ_x

Regina despertó más tarde de lo normal, ¿porqué no había sonado el maldito despertador? Entreabrió los ojos y la clara y fina luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas blancas hasta encontrarse con sus largas pestañas. Se incorporó y buscó a la rubia a su lado, no había rastro de ella. Entonces vio una pequeña nota de papel sobre su almohada que ponía:

"_Buenos días, llegaste tarde." _

"Imbécil" pensó Regina con una sonrisa en su boca, mordiéndose el labio pensando en su princesa. Giró decidida a levantarse, y entonces vio una bandeja de clara madera sobre su mesilla de noche que contenía un pequeño jarrón violeta con dos lirios azules, un bol de café con leche y otro un poco más pequeño a su lado con cereales integrales, un vaso de zumo de naranja –inhaló profundamente cerrando los ojos –al parecer, recién exprimido y un croissant; una pequeña cuchara, un cuchillo y un tenedor. Todo acompañado de otra magnífica nota de papel rosáceo.

A la rubia le había dado por jugar aquella mañana de viernes.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada doble gris y puso la bandeja en su regazo.

Rasgó la bolsita con el azúcar y lo echó a la leche, y mientras removía con la pequeña cuchara con la otra mano desdobló la nota de papel.

"_Mi querida Reina Malvada:_

_Espero hayas dormido bien y que tu sueño de esta noche haya sido maravilloso (quiero decir con esto, que espero haber estado en ellos); pero hoy me siento juguetona_, –la morena chasqueó la lengua y rió ante la evidencia elocuente de la rubia –_y tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti._

_(Más te vale haber pedido el día libre como te dije, ¿pero que digo? Eres la jefa, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, ¿verdad señora alcaldesa? Esto te va a llevar horas)._

_Voy a empezar nuestra pequeña ruta en nuestra cocina, en ese lugar en el que me enseñaste a hacer tus deliciosas tartas de manzana, y donde probé __**tu fruta prohibida **__por primera vez _–Regina dejó salir una carcajada desde el fondo de su garganta; le recordaría eso toda su vida, igual que se empeñaba en apodar a su sexo como "**su deliciosa manzana**". Rodó los ojos al recordarlo y volvió a reír -.

_Vas a seguir unos pasos hasta llegar a mí. La primera pista se encuentra en ese sitio donde todo se explica y todo se convierte, donde las palabras cobran vida y pueden degustarse. _

_Te quiere:_

_Emma_

_Pd: disfruta de tu desayuno, Reina, vas a necesitar fuerzas, muchas fuerzas." _

Regina bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con la bandeja y los desechos del desayuno en una mano, vestida tan elegantemente como siempre, esta vez sí, sin vestido. Unos pantalones de tela negros acariciaban sus curvas perfectas desde la parte alta de sus caderas hasta sus tobillos, holgados en la parte alta de los muslos, con unos pliegues en la parte delantera y muy ceñidos de rodilla hacia abajo; una blusa azul cielo metida dentro del pantalón y algo holgada en la zona del abdomen, con los tres botones de arriba abiertos, dejando el cuello de la blusa doblado mostrando así la parte alta de sus pechos, un escote de infarto (Emma se iba a derretir en cuanto la viera) y unos zapatos planos negros cordados, muy elegantes.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la encimera y pensó en el acertijo, _"donde todo se explica y todo se convierte, donde las palabras cobran vida y pueden degustarse"_. ¡El libro de recetas!

Se acercó apresurada al pequeño armario de puertas transparentes y sacó un libro de recetas dónde había apuntado los pasos de la tarta de manzana, lo apoyó sobre la isleta de la cocina y buscó frenéticamente la página de la tarta. Efectivamente ahí se encontraba otra nota de papel rosáceo perfectamente doblada.

" _Veo que se te da bien esto de buscar; así que vamos a seguir con los enigmas que van a llevarte hasta mí. _

_El siguiente lugar es aquel en el que el dolor te resulta más doloroso, el lugar donde reside tu furia y tu existencia natal; aquel lugar en el que perdiste la cordura por mí por primera vez, de una forma no tan amorosa pero muy pasional, porque sí amor, la ira es una pasión y mi cara aún recuerda esa… pasión. _

_Se que hoy no es miércoles, pero tampoco quiero que lleves flores (hoy la florista se vuelve rica conmigo)._

_Pd: Quédate con una."_

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esas tonterías? –pensó Regina observando la nota sentada en uno de los taburetes de la isleta de la cocina, con los codos sobre la encimera pasándose ambas manos por el pelo -¿No habría valido en decirle el maldito sitio y ya está?

"¡Venga Regina!" se animó a ella misma "Es un sito dónde le pegaste por primea vez y que vas los miércoles con flores, y…¡Oh mierda claro! ¡La cripta!"

Dio un salto del taburete guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogió sus gafas, las llaves del coche, se puso una pequeña pamela negra y se dispuso a ir a la cripta.

Subió a su Mercedes y pisó el acelerador escuchando de fondo "November rain" Guns'n Roses, hasta llegar a las afueras del cementerio; seguro que ese disco lo había puesto ahí Emma-amante de los clásicos-Swan. Bajó del coche y anduvo por un manto de hojas marrones, amarillentas e incluso cobrizas.

Dobló las patillas de sus gafas y las colgó del escote de la blusa, acelerando el paso cuando divisó de lejos dos grandes ramos de rosas rojas en el suelo, sobre las pequeñas escaleras de la cripta.

Regina se aproximó apresurada y prácticamente cayó de rodillas junto a las rosas rojas, las cuales cogió entre sus brazos e inhaló su exquisito aroma fresco, y su nariz se empapó con las pequeñas gotas del rocío aún acunadas sobre los pétalos. Sonrió en sus adentros, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, sin saber cómo, Emma acababa de hacerle ver que sus padres formaban parte de la familia también, incluso Cora, su madre, tras todas sus atrocidades, era su madre y debía estar en su memoria.

Las recogió del suelo mientras recobraba su compostura y una pequeña nota violácea cayó de uno de los ramos.

Esta vez la nota era breve, pero arrancó un gemido de la garganta de una vulnerable Regina que estaba completamente expuesta a la rubia, y su fortaleza, aquella que la hacía negarse ella misma la felicidad, quedó reducida a cenizas.

"_Te amo." _

Se le quedó una sonrisa estúpida esculpida en los labios. Por primera vez tras mucho tiempo, entró en la cripta y no tubo que requerir de fuerza alguna, pues esta vez no debía apartar en ataúd de porcelana blanca, sobre el cual otra nota rosácea descansaba al amparo de las caricias de sus dedos.

Cambió la nota por ambos ramos de rosas, dejando así uno para su padre y otro para su madre; Cora y Henry Mills. Vio que de uno de los ramos había una rosa que sobresalía a las demás (justo en el ramo del que había caído la nota) y supuso que eso era a lo que Emma se refería con "Quédate con una.", por lo que la sacó y la guardó en sus manos junto con la nota.

Salió de la cripta con la nota entre los dedos, ¿cuál sería su próximo encuentro? La descabellada locura de Emma estaba empezando a gustarle, y a gustarle mucho. Formando expectativas en su mente, sabiendo que su rubia caballera de brillante armadura estaría esperándola al final del camino.

Dejó la rosa sobre el salpicadero mientras leía la nota con ansias.

" _Espero te hayan gustado las rosas, a mi parecer, son lo que más se aproxima a tu belleza incomparable. _

_El siguiente punto de encuentro se trata de un lugar donde viniste a ofrecerme una de tus frutas prohibidas y yo la acepté inocentemente. ¿Sabías que en la antigua Grecia lanzarle una manzana a una mujer era considerado una proposición de matrimonio?(Es verdad, lo he buscado en Google) Por lo que tú y yo, estamos comprometidas. Nos vemos luego, te quiero. "_

Regina, sentada en su asiento de piloto en el coche río, ¿lanzarle una manzana a una mujer? ¿Pero que atrocidad era esa? Ella solamente se la había ofrecido, no con fines pacifistas, y mucho menos como proposición de matrimonio pues eran la invitación para dejarla en paz y marcharse de la ciudad, pero había ido a entregarle una cesta de sus ricas manzanas Honeycrisp a su puerta.

Pisó el acelerador en dirección a la posada de Granny's, llegando a la puerta 910, en la que Emma durmió durante su primera semana en Storybrooke.

Al llegar a la puerta con la llave con un gran llavero tallada en madera que una cómplice Ruby de había facilitado, suspiró y puso la llave en la cerradura.

Entró apresurada buscando la nota por todas partes, cajones, el armario, estanterías, dentro de los libros, y en cuanto sus ojos vieron de refilón la cama, la hicieron girarse bruscamente. Había una gran cesta de mimbre artesanal hasta arriba de sus manzanas perfectamente rojas. Aceleró su paso hasta llegar a los pies de la cama y tomó la cesta en sus manos, divisando la nota rosácea entre dos de las manzanas de la cumbre. Sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación cerrando con llave.

Desfiló por el comedor de Granny's, se acercó a la barra y entregó la llave a Ruby, que sonreía divertida tras desearle un buen día, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando, seguramente incluso mejor que ella.

Subió de nuevo a su Mercedes dejando la cesta con las manzanas sobre el asiento del copiloto. Atrapó la nota, perfectamente doblada, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la desdobló con ansia.

**Continuará…**

_Una pequeña aclaración del capitulo, porque tengo mucho miedo de subirlo y que no os hayáis enterado de las cosas y me suicide..enserio. Bueno...sin bromas. La segunda parte del capítulo es un flashback (para las que no se hayas dado cuenta) de la primera vez que Emma y Regina se casan, cuándo Emma le pide a Regina que se case con ella. En principio la idea era corta e iba a ser completamente comprensible esto que acabo de explicar, peeeero se me alargó un montón (ya que mi amiga Marta, a la que le dedico este capítulo, me metió un montón de ideas moñas en la cabeza y me ha salido esta cosa tan extraña en mí Pd: he tenido que pensar mucho y escurrirme la cabeza con esto...de verdad, espero que mi trabajo sea apreciado y recompensado con muchos reviews... [he estado haciendo el fanfic hasta en clase de ética...eso es un mérito])_

_Gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana...o la próxima no...la otra , porque empiezan las fiestas patronales de mi pueblo y...voy a pegarme la fiesta de mi vida. __Os quiero. _

_Be__**sooos**_


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Buenos días/noches a todas!**

El capítulo aclamado ha llegado, vamos a ver cómo terminó esta descabellada historia que se le ocurrió a Emma (a mi y a un par de amigas mías xD) para hacer …eso #nonspoiler

Aunque cada vez me comentáis menos ***ejemputasejem*** os quiero igual por al menos leer.. (y os agradecería mil un comentario, por pequeño que sea, ya os he dicho mil veces que me da las musas ver que os gusta). Agradecer a todos los que comentáis por hacerlo y a los nuevos fichajes (**AguseriesLover, Mod**, **Nereida la ama** y **Michii15**)

Querida Pau, no iba a contestarle el review a nadie, pero tú te lo has ganado amor… me he reído muchísimo con tu review, enserio. A ver…por partes : Snow-Regina, he decidido crear una relación amigable entre ellas porque son verdaderamente dos personas que se conocen mucho y en el fondo, se han apreciado siempre la una a la otra, y de algún modo (a mi parecer) eso debería reflejarse en este futuro suegra-nuera. Pau, Noe, en este capi vais a tener lo que vosotras queríais sobre Snow-Embarazo-Regia (espero no cagarla, a mi fue lo único que se me ocurrió).

Me encanta que os haya gustado tanto a todas mi forma de pedirle la mano a Regina (ojalá fuese yo) pero el mérito no es todo mío, así que agradecédselo a mis amigas moñas que se leen libros gays (no gays literalmente, si no libros pegajosos Charming a más no poder …es decir A-s-q-u-e-r-o-s-o-s)

**Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mi princesa (LOL) este capítulo es tuyo. Te quiero! (Rocio)**

Nada más que añadir, por lo que os dejo disfrutando de este capi, que será (espero) muy rompedor.

**Nos leemos!**

Capítulo 15

Regina desfiló por el comedor de Granny's, se acercó a la barra y entregó la llave a Ruby, que sonreía divertida tras desearle un buen día, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando, seguramente incluso mejor que ella.

Subió de nuevo a su Mercedes dejando la cesta con las manzanas sobre el asiento del copiloto. Atrapó la nota, perfectamente doblada, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la desdobló con ansia.

"_¿Te gustaron las manzanas? Espero no te enfades, las he recogido esta madrugada de tu manzano y aún mantenían las pequeñas gotas frescas del rocío, así que deben estar riquísimas, al igual que tú. _

_El próximo sitio el que vas a ir, siguiendo la pequeña ruta de lugares importantes para mí, contigo, es un sitio donde todo se haya y donde la sabiduría crece. Un sitio donde creí en cuentos de hadas, creí en la magia, y por primera vez creí en mí; luchando contra un dragón para salvar (una de tantas) la vida a la Reina Malvada. Aunque en ese momento no sabía que esa sería MI Reina Malvada._

_Pd: la siguiente nota deberás buscarla con ingenio, no está nada a la vista. Suerte "_

Regina se quedó pensando por unos segundos mientras miraba al frente, sentada en el coche. Siquiera recordaba aquello, era verdad, Emma siempre había sido su salvadora, estaba viva gracias a ella, y tras varias ocasiones.

Sonrió doblando la nota, depositándola en la guantera junto a las otras tres y pisando el acelerador hacia la biblioteca. Aparcó y miró fijamente la torre del reloj, viendo las agujas moverse a cada minuto que pasaba. Quedó hipnotizada durante unos momentos mientras sus ojos se mantenían abiertos sin ver nada, pues solamente había imágenes de las primeras semanas de la rubia en Storybrooke.

"_**¿Quién es usted?" "Swan, Emma Swan" "Es mi madre, mi verdadera madre." "¿Es la madre biológica de Henry?" **_

Las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Emma no hubiera permanecido en la ciudad? O peor, ¿si nunca hubiera aparecido? ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habría encontrado la felicidad con alguien? Cuando ésta llego nada más quería que deshacerse de ella, pero ahora no imaginaba su vida sin la rubia.

Bajó del coche con seguridad en si misma, encaminada hacía esa puerta blanca con cristales empapelados de papel de periódico bajo la torre del reloj.

Belle se encontraba leyendo un fino libro de poesía con la portada azul cielo sobre el pequeño recibidor y al ver cómo la puerta se abría puso su marca páginas y seguidamente esperó a que Regina hablase. La castaña se sentía nerviosa, tenía la sensación de que estaba formando parte de algo importante en la vida de esas dos mujeres, por lo que intentó hacer la tarea que se le había pedido al pié de la letra.

-Buenos –miró el reloj en su muñeca y prosiguió –días, señora alcaldesa –la saludó sonriente desde detrás del mostrador -¿qué está buscando?

-Belle, le ruego que si sabe qué demonios debo buscar me lo diga sin rodeos. –dijo imponente acercándose con paso firme al mostrador.

La joven amante de los libros salió de detrás del mostrador vestida con una falda grisácea, un jersey granate y el pelo recogido sujetado por un largo lápiz, tras asentir algo cohibida. Anduvo hacia la sección de libros clásicos antiguos pero paró en seco para mirar a la morena andar tras ella.

-¿De verdad no quiere seguir el juego? Es muy apasionante… –justificó Belle con temor de la contestación pero sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa sincera y entusiasmada.

-Venga… –resopló Regina –Voy a seguir el maldito juego. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bien –sonrió la castaña –Según las instrucciones que Emma me ha dejado, debe buscar un libro, cuyo libro guarda un secreto sobre la eterna juventud, un libro en el que su protagonista conoce el dolor y la pena de perder a todos aquellos a los que ama y está asustado de vivir, mas vive enamorado de sí mismo. Este libro guardará una llave que pueda significarle algo a usted, señora alcaldesa. Lo último que debe saber es que no hay nota con instrucciones aquí, Emma dijo que sabría a donde ir nada más ver la llave y aquello que la llave lleva consigo, pero sí dejó esto para usted –ésta anduvo hacia el mostrador y de detrás de él sacó un posit violáceo y se lo entregó a la morena, la cual pudo leer un _"Te conozco, creo en ti." _

-Belle…siento la ignorancia por mi parte, pero no tengo ni idea de que libro está hablando aquí la señorita Swan. Le agradecería muchísimo su ayuda con eso, me ahorraría mucho tiempo y así podría llegar antes al maldito final para encontrarme con ella. –el tono de Regina era autoritario, mas sus ojos escondían un gran ruego. Mientras, su cabeza empezó a pensar en que tipo de mensaje sería esa llave y en las líneas de qué libro se hallaría.

La mujer castaña se dirigió sonriente a la estantería 132 a la altura de su cintura, y entonces se agachó para buscar más cómodamente. Hizo una mueca de alegría cuando encontró el libro que estaba buscando y mientras se enderezaba lo extendió a la alcaldesa, dándole poco información sobre el libro.

-Tome, aquí lo tiene. Estoy casi segura de que Emma está hablando de _El retrato de Dorian Gray. _Pero ojeé un poco el libro para asegurarse. Tenga por seguro que Emma habrá pintarrajeado el libro por alguna página significativa –dijo con un destello de enfado en su voz –y… –de repente, mientras Regina cogía el libro de manos de Bella, una llave cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte estruendo que resonó en toda la biblioteca. "¡No se trataba de una llave metafórica Regina!" –se dijo a sí misma regañándose.

La morena recogió la llave del suelo, reparando en sus rasgos; alargada, vieja, oxidada y con el signo del municipio esculpido en el arco de la llave. ¿Qué cerradura debía abrir?

-Belle, dijo que la llave lleva algo consigo. Yo pensé que sería un mensaje, metafórico, pero resultó ser una llave de verdad. Así que, ¿dónde está aquello que la llave lleva consigo? –la castaña se encogió de hombros mientras volvía tras el mostrador.

-Lo siento señora Alcaldesa, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarla con nada más. Deberá buscar por usted misma –dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla y seguía leyendo.

Entonces la alcaldesa recordó un sitio que solo Gold, Emma y ella conocían. Apresurada, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón y se posicionó junto a la pared de delante de la puerta, de cara a la pared. Posicionó su mano en un punto plateado de metal y la pared desapareció por los lados, dejando ver otra pared con dos puertas metálicas en medio. Bella, que no había perdido detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos entreabrió mucho los ojos mientras un pequeño gemido de sorpresa salía de su garganta.

Regina presionó un botón en la pared junto a la puerta, rezando porque aquello que debía encontrar no se encontrase bajo el suelo de la biblioteca, pues todos sabían que se mantenía allí guardado. Pero entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver un medallón dorado con un dibujo espiritual en el suelo.

Rápidamente cogió el medallón, pasando por el mostrador agarrando el libro con fuerza mientras se despedía de Belle saliendo apresurada por la puerta.

x_SQ_x

Regina llegó enseguida a la estación del Sheriff, dónde David se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas mientras ella corría hacía la celda.

-¿Regina? –preguntó David llegando al lado de la alcaldesa que intentaba, sin éxito, abrir la puerta de la celda en la que Emma la salvó cuando el espectro absorbía su alma -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –dijo el príncipe al no obtener ni un segundo de la atención de la alcaldesa, cogiéndola de los hombros haciéndola girar para verla de cara, de espaldas a los barrotes.

-Dime, Charming … –dijo ésta con despecho soltándose de sus imponentes manos.

-Regina, ¿qué estas haciendo?

-¿Tú no lo sabes? –se tapó la cara con las manos y anduvo nerviosa por el pequeño espacio de la comisaría –Pensé que podrías ayudarme…

-¿Con qué? ¿Qué pasa? –insistió éste empezando a preocuparse.

-Tu hija está juguetona hoy –Regina observó como el príncipe entreabría los ojos pensando en algún tipo de doble sentido -¡No es eso Charming! Emma está haciéndome pasear por la ciudad entera buscando sus estúpidas notas con adivinanzas para poder encontrarla al final del camino. –se explicó la morena -¿De verdad que no sabes nada de esto? –el rubio asintió orgulloso de su hija mientras Regina rodaba los ojos –Créeme, si creíais que Emma no era parte de la familia Charming, os aseguro que sí lo es, igual de empalagosa que vosotros dos. –afirmó la morena con cierto destello de asco en su voz.

-No se que estarás buscando, pero tal vez –digo recordando algo inusual que había encontrado aquella mañana al llegar a la estación –sea esto…–dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia su mesa y sacó un sobre rosáceo del cajón. –Lo he encontrado esta mañana sobre la cama del calabozo, y tenía dudas de qué era, iba a abrirlo, y no lo hice, claro, no estaba dirigido a mí –le extendió la nota mientras Regina la leía con ansias.

"_De mi lugar de trabajo a un lugar bastante más íntimo. Aunque antes debo preguntarte, ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? Es solo un pequeño adelanto, pero no desesperes, merece la pena. _

_Como te decía, el siguiente lugar es un sitio donde compartimos una primera experiencia mutua que ninguna esperábamos. Tal vez me precipité, pero si no lo hubiese echo, tu y yo no estaríamos donde estamos aquí y ahora. Piensa en nuestra primera unión y tu corazón te guiará a mí. Te quiero. "_

Regina miró a David preguntándole por ese "regalo" del que Emma hablaba, y no dio señales de saber nada más. Él abrió con destreza el calabozo mientras Regina entraba y lo registraba entero para encontrar un pequeño colgante plateado con un pequeño diamante azul colgado del centro. Sorprendida e ilusionada lo guardó en su bolsillo y partió rápidamente a la mina.

Supo perfectamente que la rubia se refería a la mina, pues ahí fue su primer beso; ese beso que ella no se esperaba pero que, por alguna razón no despreció sino que lo siguió.

Llegó rápido a la mina, entrando apresurada a ese punto donde lucharon contra la gema azulada y justo debajo de ésta divisó la nota rosácea, mas cuando su pié pisó una de las vías del tren minero el techo oscuro se iluminó con luces blancas y violáceas muy juntas, incrustadas en la piedra manualmente ("¡Genial, los enanitos también sabían esta descabellada locura antes que ella!", pensó) donde leyó un pequeño poema que la rubia había escrito. Tubo que sentarse en el suelo mirando hacia arriba para poderlo leer bien.

" _Cada noche sueño que estoy contigo,_

_En cada sueño un beso, una caricia,_

_En cada mañana anhelo, desdicha y deseo,_

_Porque solo tú eres mi más preciada fantasía."_

" _Espero no se te este haciendo largo esto. Por si así es, lo siento, me pareció buena idea de verdad. También espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa del techo; de verdad, siento dentro de mí cada palabra. _

_Nuestro próximo punto a encontrar es ese lugar donde decidiste dejar de ser mi villana personal y convertirte en mi heroína; salvando mi vida de un hechizo, salvando mi vida de caer en un agujero vacío y lleno de tristeza. _

_No hay más pistas, esta vez vas a tener que pensar un poco más y encontrarme, porque ahora sí, llegaras al último sitio amor, ahora sí, llegarás a mí…" _

Regina miró la nota extrañada. ¡Maldita fuera Emma Swan! Primero la atormenta, luego la persigue, después salva su vida, la enamora y la hace vulnerable, y ahora le hace un maldito juego de adivinanzas; total, ¿para qué? ¿para jugar con ella?

"Venga Regina, ¡piensa!" se dice a si misma mientras aprieta con fuerza el volante del coche.

Intentó adivinar el sitio del que Emma estaba hablando, y empezó a pensar en sitios oscuros. ¿Estaría su princesa en un pozo negro metafórico? ¿Algún tipo de depresión? Había metido sus pensamientos en los peores lugares de la mente humana, llevándola a preocuparse verdaderamente por la rubia, dejando a un lado el acertijo.

No se le había ocurrido pensar en un sitio físico, en un agujero oscuro como tal. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que con agujero oscuro, su dulce Emma no se refería a nada intangible, sino a un lugar concreto con un agujero de verdad. No era ese pozo negro metafórico que tanto la había asustado, sino un pozo real.

La morena pisó el acelerador dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, dejando la mina atrás y perdiendo la salida correcta un par de veces por pensar en cosas en las que no debía estar pensando ya.

Seguía asustada, aunque ahora también esperanzada, ya que su Salvadora estaría esperándola en ese pozo.

Regina encontró una nota rosácea sobre los muros del pozo, al cogerlo hizo intención de leer su contenido, pero solo había dibujada una flecha hacia la izquierda. Inmediatamente Regina giró su cabeza, esperando encontrar a la rubia de pié o apoyada en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Por el contrario encontró un sobre de papel también rosáceo literalmente colgando de una de las ramas. Rápidamente se aproximó y atrapó el sobre, abriéndolo y notando el peso de algo más que un papel en su interior.

Sacó aquel peso y lo miró, mientras sus ojos humedecían y aparecían pequeños hormigueos en sus fosas nasales. Salió un gemido de su garganta junto con un suspiro, y colocó el anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante azul en su dedo. Rasgó un poco más el sobre sacando una nota breve que consiguió sacar otro pequeño gemido sorprendido de la morena, haciendo que esta aferrara la nota entre su mano y su pecho, mientras alguien carraspeó subida sobre una de las ramas del árbol.

-¿Qué dices Mills? –sonrió la rubia dando un salto delante de ella y posicionándose a su altura para luego arrodillarse ante ella atrapando su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Sabe qué, señorita Swan? Mientras crecemos vamos creando nuestro propio carácter, algo que hacemos libremente pero que no nos damos cuenta de que estamos eligiendo ya que lo expresamos como una tendencia a comportarse de un modo determinado a base de repeticiones. Repeticiones que hacen un patrón en tu vida, tu día a día, tu rutina. Hasta que un día alguien entra en tu vida rompiendo tus esquemas, alterando tu rutina, cambiando tu carácter, y ese alguien en mi vida eres tú, Emma Swan.

-¿Es esa mi respuesta señorita Mills? Porque si lo es… no se si tengo claro cual es su contestación –dijo la rubia conmovida, con cierto brillo en los ojos, esperanzadores, viendo como la morena tenía enredado en colgante conjuntado con el anillo entre los dedos de la mano

-¡Claro que eso es un sí tonta! –salió una carcajada de su garganta y la atrajo hacia ella cogiéndola de las solapas de esa chaqueta roja tan característica suya mientras esa última nota rosácea caía en el suelo dejando ver escrita en una magnífica caligrafía ese ruego, ese último pedido de la rubia; "¡Casémonos!"

x_SQ_x

Emma y Regina se encontraban sentadas bajo el árbol en el que se sentaron años atrás tras que Regina salvase a la rubia de caer por el pozo, cogidas de la mano, mirándose, sin si quiera intercambiar palabras pero diciéndolo todo. La morena tenía aún el colgante enredado entre los dedos y Emma se quitó la chaqueta, arrebatándoselo de los dedos y atándoselo al cuelo. Regina miró el cuerpo de la rubia delante de ella de arriba abajo y divisó un pequeño arañazo con sangre en su hombro y, un poco más tarde, en su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso? –rogó la morena señalando el hombro ya desnudo de la rubia.

-¿Esto? –dijo percatándose del rasguño –Supongo que me he arañado con las ramas del árbol al subir…

Regina se aproximó y dio un tierno beso sobre la herida. Tras eso miró a la rubia a los ojos y posicionándose a horcajadas sobre ella preguntó:

-¿Te hiciste daño en algún sitio más? –la rubia asintió apartando su melena rubia a un lado dejando al descubierto el arañazo del cuello. Regina se sentó en sus piernas y sujetando su cabeza ladeada y besó superficialmente la piel rojiza de la rubia -¿Algún sitio más? –dijo bajando el tono de su voz, separándose con una sonrisa sincera e íntima, una sonrisa poco común en la morena, y Emma asintió y tocó sus labios con el dedo índice de Regina tras humedecerse los labios inconcientemente y mordió el dedo delicadamente, con los ojos encendidos. La alcaldesa sonrió y besó sus labios con delicadeza y lentitud, disfrutando de cada roce de sus labios con los suyos, con cada encuentro de sus lenguas en la boca de una y de la otra.

Emma la condujo tirando de ella hacia la mansión. Había oscurecido, y Henry se encontraría con David en el apartamento, era su noche de chicos, así que tenían la casa para ellas solas.

Ambas se acomodaron en el sofá, sin zapatos, sin chaquetas y prácticamente sin luz. Emma volvió tras un par de minutos con dos vasos bajos, una botella de tequila, tres limones, un cuchillo y sal.

-¿De verdad señorita Swan? ¿Quiere celebrar esto con tequila? –se burló la morena deslizándose hasta sentarse en la moqueta, apartando la mesa de café varios metros hacia delante mientras la rubia paraba para cortar los limones.

-Sí, me parece mucho mejor que champagne y corazones. Además…–sonrió de medio lado –no va a ser nada convencional, va a tener que seguir mis normas de juego, señora Alcaldesa. –se sentó junto a la morena y apartó su pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras su cara se veía iluminada por la luz de las pequeñas velas que rodeaban la habitación –Vas a beber tequila, mucho tequila; pero la sal no la tomarás de tu mano, y el limón tampoco de tus…deliciosos dedos –dijo recordando su dedo en su boca.

-¿A no? –se extrañó la morena -¿Y cómo se supone que me lo voy a tomar? –insistió.

-Primero…vas a lamer la sal de aquí –ladeó la cabeza, apartó su cabello y puso sal en el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su clavícula –…después vas a beberte todo el vaso de esto –llenó con un dedo de líquido uno de los vasos con un poco de dificultad y se lo extendió –y finalmente, morderás el limón de aquí –cogió una rodaja de limón y la apoyó sobre sus labios, mordiendo la piel con sus dientes superiores.

Regina no vaciló e hizo lo que la rubia le indicó, sería divertido. Primero, se levantó del suelo quitándose los pantalones con un aire terriblemente seductor, tirándolos sobre el brazo del sofá, dejando los zapatos bien lejos. Tras ello posicionó sus pies a cada lado de los tobillos de la rubia, arrodillándose sobre ella, acercando su húmedo centro casi desnudo hasta pegarlo en su abdomen. Inclinó la cabeza, lamiendo la sal con fuerza, separando su cara y bebiendo de un trago el líquido marrón para arrancar el limón de su boca haciendo que ambas degustaran el ácido sabor del limón en su beso.

-Así que… señorita Swan, está usted juguetona hoy –afirmó asintiendo con suficiencia –Yo también se jugar a este juego¿sabe? –la rubia abrió los ojos divertida y encantada, la noche terminaría por ser la mejor de su vida.

Regina cambió sus posiciones, dejando a Emma sobre ella, y llenó otro dedo de líquido en el vaso; dejándolo al alcance de su mano, y pintó sus labios con sal. Bebió del vaso, sin tragar y entonces tomó a la rubia del cuello, cogiéndola por sorpresa y besándola, transfiriéndole primero ese sabor salado y tras ello el ardiente líquido que bajó por su garganta dejando a su paso el delicioso sabor de la boca de Regina Mills.

-Parece que hoy lo vamos a pasar bien… –masculló Emma volviendo a besar sus hinchados labios mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo vibrante bajo ella.

x_SQ_x

**En la actualidad…**

Regina había quedado con Snow y con Henry para ir a buscar el anillo de pedida para la rubia. Su futura nuevamente suegra y su hijo se habían empeñado en acompañarla para, simplemente, fisgonear.

La pequeña mujer morena entró emocionada a la joyería, buscando y mirando al detalle todos y cada uno de los anillos del estante acristalado. Regina rodó los ojos, ¿por qué tenían que ser los Charming así? Entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado pronto, y su propio hijo se unió de cuclillas a su abuela frente al mostrador, observando con asombro y admiración un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño y discreto diamante blanco redondo incrustado en el centro del anillo.

-¡Mamá, ese! –dijo el chico entusiasmado mientras su abuela se limitaba a asentir – ¡Debes comprar ese! ¡Fue prácticamente hecho para ella! Es bonito y sencillo. A ella le gustan las cosas sencillas.

Regina cogió un poco de la holgada tela delantera de su camiseta ancha, intentando darse aire por el cuerpo y soplando al interior de su escote, ya que su temperatura empezó a subir regularmente, y de repente le entraron náuseas. Se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras intentaba mantenerla cerrada y sus ojos se agrandaban progresivamente.

Controló el impulso de salir corriendo, y las náuseas desaparecieron, para dejar a su paso la siguiente ráfaga de síntomas del embarazo; desestabilizando su centro gravitatorio, nublándole la vista y cayendo, por suerte, en brazos de su hijo.

Snow, escandalizada empezó a hiperventilar cuando la morena hubo recuperado el conocimiento. Entonces reparó en el cambio repentino de vestimenta de la alcaldesa, dejando de lado los vestidos y las faldas ceñidas, vistiendo pantalones de tela y camisetas anchas de lino. Recordó la insistencia de Regina en no tomarse una copa con ella, el rechazo de su Martini el pasado domingo, y la forma en la que Emma siempre acariciaba discretamente la barriga de la morena a todo momento, mientras ésta solo hacía que devolverle sonrisas que escondían un gran secreto.

- Estás… estás…–balbuceó la mujer menuda -¡Regina estás embarazada! –dijo escandalizada – ¡No! No me lo niegues… –le ahorró a la morena el comentario con una mano mientras ella también se sentaba en el pequeño sillón de té de la joyería – sólo…¿cómo? Quiero decir… ¡es imposible! Sois…sois dos mujeres… Vosotras… Es imposible –se repetía Snow con la mirada fija en el piso, cada vez disminuyendo más su tono de voz, incrédula.

-Snow… todo tiene una explicación…ya te lo explicaré en casa. O mejor, vayámonos…–Regina se asustó. Tal vez su suegra/hijastra no aceptaba lo del embarazo, y las hormonas de éste le jugaron una mala pasada, volviéndola triste y saltando a llorar, muy extraño en ella, pero muy frecuente desde hacía un par de meses. Muchas veces, Emma la encontraba llorando en el sofá, abrazada a una manta aterciopelada, por cualquier anuncio, película, incluso por el silencio de la mansión durante unos segundos (por lo que Henry había decidido no parar en casa, ir y venir de un lado a otro con pelotas de tenis, estar con Grace en el jardín trasero hablando o bañándose en la piscina o quedar con sus amigos en casa, para que su madre no escuchara silencio durante las tardes de patrulla de la rubia).

-¿Por-Por qué quieres irte Regina? –balbuceó la morena sorprendida, aún conmocionada y con mil ciento preguntas en su cabeza sobre cómo estaba ella embarazada y sobre si sería de su hija por alguna forma extraña -¿No quieres comprar el anillo de Emma?

-Ahora mismo… me siento muy mal –se justificó mientras su pena se reflejaba en su cara.

-Eii eii, tranquila. Ven aquí…–Snow la tranquilizó cogiéndola de la mano y mandando a Henry a casa –No pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? Relájate, respira… así, muy bien. No llores. –Regina se tranquilizó tras unos cuantos hondos suspiros, entonces Snow sonrió y le contó a la morena –Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Emma también solía llorar por cualquier cosa. Míralo por la parte buena, tú no vas a tener que lidiar con una Reina Malvada mágica ni con un Reino entero frustrado por una maldición. –Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada acomodándose en el pequeño sillón verde pistacho de la tienda.

-Sí, tienes razón –logró decir con una sonrisa ya en su rostro al ver la cara relajada de Snow. Pero su cara escondía inquietud, y Regina sabía a que se debía –pero esto segura de que voy a tener que lidiar con las preguntas de una suegra muy entrometida –ambas soltaron una carcajada y un último suspiro.

-Venga, elijamos el anillo para Emma y vayámonos a casa, que tienes muchas cosas que contarme…

**Hey hey hey! **

El capítulo de hoy se ha terminado y hay muchísimas cosas con las que lidiar (a mi parecer) por lo que espero muchos reviews, preguntas y teorías (sigo esperando que pensáis sobre la maldición que se acecha, quien será ese mal, cómo actuará, cuánto tiempo tardarán en volver al Bosque encantado..).

Necesito vuestras opiniones sobre ese ataque de romanticisimo extremo que tubo Emma en el pasado y su forma de pedirle la mano a nuestra Gina (no sabéis lo duro que he trabajado en este capítulo, lo juro. Las clases de ética me ayudaron un montón #dato)

Quiero agradecer a Carmen y a Modesto (Play Boy) por ayudarme en todos esos muros y bloqueos que tubo mi cabeza para escribir esto.

Y… chicas, ¡QUE NUESTROS AMORES SE CASAN! "tan tan tataaan tata tataan!" (ok ya paro o Noe me pega xD)

Bueno chicas, espero vuestras ideas y demás, nos leemos. **Besos!**


End file.
